How Did It End Up Like This
by ForeverLilacLies
Summary: Tony's in love with the most gorgeous woman he has ever met. He cannot imagine his life without her. Meanwhile Loki still bears the wounds of losing the one man who had truly made him happy. But perhaps the winning smile of Bucky Barnes can change that. Tony is not jealous. He swears. Sequel to It Started Out With A Kiss.
1. The Library

**And here is the sequel to _It Started Out With A Kiss. _It will be a multi chapter story and will hopefully amuse you all.**

* * *

She stood beside him, a pleased smile on her full lips. Her dark eyes sparkled in pleasure. 'Tony, you spoil me." She sighed looking at the necklace that the Jeweler proudly presented to her. Tony smiled and kissed her temple. "You like it?" He asked. The beautiful woman nodded. "I love it. She replied. Tony took the necklace and draped it around her neck, clasping it.

"Nothing but the best." He sighed. She looked down at the diamond heart necklace and hummed in agreement. "I can see that." Her eyes met Tony's, and took in their warmth and happiness. She smiled slowly. "How do I look?" "You look beautiful." Tony kissed her gently on the lips.

"Happy Anniversary Indries."

"Happy Anniversary Tony."

* * *

One year and three months and six days had passed since Tony Stark left Loki. One year and three months and five days since he began actively dating Indries Moomji, six months and twenty-one days since the two of them had moved in together, four months and sixteen days since they had sworn their love for each other on national television. Two weeks and a day since they had become engaged.

Loki had met Bucky Barnes inside the library. Loki had been perched in one of the lounge chairs, reading The Hobbit, when he felt a pair of eyes on him. Slowly, Loki lowered the book and came face to face with light blue eyes. Loki blinked unimpressed.

"May I help you?" He questioned after a beat of silence. The man shrugged. "That depends, what are you doing after you finish that book?" Loki rolled his eyes and motioned to the large stack of books sitting beside him. "Take a guess." The man laughed and Loki returned to his book without another word. Almost immediately he heard the sound of a chair being dragged loudly across the library floor. Loki lowered his book and glared as the man dragged the chair until he was sitting across from Loki, and plopped down in it. Loki blinked.

"Is there something you need?" He asked itching to return to his novel. "Your phone number would be a good start." The man suggested. The God arched a thin brow. "I have no phone." The other man just shrugged. "Okay, don't give it to me, do you have a name?" He questioned.

"Yes."

"…Could you tell me?"

"Why?"

Curiosity."

"Loki. My name is Loki."

"Like the God?" Bucky asked and Loki smirked. "I am the God." Loki replied airily. Bucky's brows furrowed and he squinted at Loki. "You…Oh Jesus! Yeah, you're the one who nearly destroyed New York!" He stated with a laugh. Loki noticed that there was no mention of Thor in his words. The God nodded spreading out his arms.

"Indeed." The man held out his hand. "I'm Bucky Barnes." Loki took his hand with a little smile. "The Winter Soldier." "That's classified." "Obviously not." Loki quipped and Bucky cracked a grin. "Obviously."

For the next two and a half hours, Loki and Bucky sat in the back of the library talking in hushed voices, the books forgotten on the table. They left the library together, the sun setting and casting long shadows over the buildings.

"I live with Steve in Stark Tower, if you ever want to come over." Bucky suggested. Loki's face remained aloof. "You do realize I am enemies with them do you not?" He asked, Anthony's face flashing in his mind. Bucky shrugged. "I'm not an Avenger and you're not my enemy." He replied lazily. They crossed the street, Bucky's hands shoved in his pockets. They walked by a Starbucks, when Bucky remembered that he had been sent out to buy coffees. Quickly he dragged the God into the busy coffee shop and purchased the drinks on the list Natasha had provided him. Loki watched in amusement as he struggled carrying all the coffees, not offering to hold anything, but he did open the door for Bucky so he was easily forgiven. Stark Tower could be seen from a block down. Loki stilled, his hands reaching to fidget with his scarf. "So how about it?" He heard Bucky call out; Loki lifted his eyes and looked at the man. What?"

"Do you want to get together again sometime? Say…for coffee?" Bucky's smile was good natured and friendly. Loki did not return it.

"Are you sure you would not be reprimanded for drinking coffee with me?" His voice was weary, eyes narrowed. Bucky's hand carded through his brown locks thoughtfully. "I can't say they would approve, but I really don't care if they do or not." A smirk tugged at Loki's thin lips and finally he nodded. "Very well, I will meet you for coffee Sunday afternoon." He replied, turning and walking the opposite direction of the tower. Bucky's grin of triumph was short lived as he realized a tiny detail.

"You forgot to tell me which coffee place!" He called after the God, who turned towards him still smirking. "I did not forget." He stated. "Well, which one" Loki licked his lips. "You'll have to find that out on your own."

"There are about a hundred coffee places around here!"

"Then you better search hard Mr. Barnes." Loki replied approaching Bucky and plucking one of the coffees from the holders and taking a sip with another little smile.

"What?" Bucky's voice came out strained. "You'll have to find me." Loki stated smoothly, before vanishing before Bucky's eyes.

Bucky was hooked.

* * *

Steve was the first to notice his friend's arrival. Everyone was gathered around the television the Super Bowl blaring on the large screen. "Gosh Bucky, what took out so long?" He called out in concern. Bucky grinned. "I couldn't ignore a nice pair of legs." He replied handing out the coffees. Tony grinned. "No man can." He replied, Indries smirking at him playfully. Thor took a deep gulp of his hot coffee as Clint watched in fascination. Steve grinned at Bucky. "So…you get her number?" He asked. Bucky shook his head. "Nope, but we're having coffee Sunday afternoon." Steve nodded happy for Bucky and thanking him for the coffee, as Tony glanced around in concern.

"Where's my coffee?" He asked, realizing that the coffee he had ordered was nowhere to be seen. Bucky shrugged. "Guess I forget." He replied, remembering watching Loki sashay off with it in his long fingered grasp.


	2. Thor's Threat

**Another chapter? Sorry it's rather…short.**

* * *

Loki had all but fallen off the radar after Tony left him for Indries. Anyone would think that he would be attacking with a vengeance, but no. Loki had vanished. If someone would ask Clint, he would say he was relieved, as would the rest of the Avengers, particularly Tony Stark, who had no interest in seeing his ex lover. For over a year, the city had been Loki free. Other villains of course attacked, but the biggest threat had vanished.

So imagine their surprise when on a quiet Saturday morning, they received word that Loki was attacking the city. A silence had fallen over the team and they had looked at Tony open mouthed, while Thor had struggled not to smile, happy that his brother was back.

"Well…I guess we suit up." Steve finally mumbled, spurring the team into action. "Can I come?" Bucky suddenly asked leaping off the couch, a hopeful grin on his face. Steve glanced at the others who shrugged. The Captain turned to Bucky and smiled. "Sure, we'd be glad to have you."

* * *

Loki was perched on the side of the building, sending swarms of wasps down onto the screaming public. He casually sipped his coffee, watching as a swarm attacked a group of teenagers. A moment later he could see the familiar glint of gold that could only be Iron Man's suit. Loki flicked his wrists and a falcon zoomed by him, aiming right for Stark's face. Stark let out a surprised noise and veered out of the way only to hit the building beside him and fall off course.

Loki smirked, stretching and finishing his drink. "Loki!" He heard Thor call out and Loki glanced over his shoulder at his not brother. "Thor." He greeted genially. Thor approached Loki, struggling to keep his face stern. "I see you have returned to your mischievous ways." The God of Thunder mused. Loki shrugged. "It's a Saturday, I figured…why not." Thor hummed. I should be stopping you."

"But you won't."

"Nay, I am rather relived to be truthful." Thor suddenly sat down beside Loki, watching as Loki blasted a passing car causing sparkles to burst from it. "I wish you would stop hurting the humans." He sighed.

"Don't be so dramatic, Thor, everyone loves sparkles."

"Wasps?"

"Hardly a thing of terror." Loki rolled his eyes, just as the rest of the Avengers approached, weapons drawn. "Loki," Steve Rogers stated approaching the God. "Stand down." Loki snorted and waved a hand, sending a burst of air to send the Captain off the side of the building. Clint fired his arrow and Loki vanished, only to reappear on another building, smirking like that cat that got the cream.

"Still too slow my little hawk." He cooed as the arrow imbedded itself in the building. "Not so fast, Loki." A familiar voice sounded behind him. Loki tensed, and swiftly turned coming face to face with Stark, just as the man blasted his weapon at him. Loki spun out of the way, the blast singing his cape. No more witty banter or insults were thrown, no little smirks and flirtatious coos. That time had passed. With a vicious snarl, Loki struck at Stark sending him flying backwards with a curse. Stark steadied himself and launched at the God. Loki however was faster and grabbed the man by the neck, partially crushing the suit under his fist. Loki tossed Tony aside, watching as he fell hard onto the rooftop, grasping for his faceplate. Loki blinked lazily before turning his back on Tony and walking away.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called out. Loki turned and scoffed. "Not part of the team?" He muttered skeptically. Bucky Barnes smiled sheepishly. "Not officially." He conceded. The God tutted. Barnes's grin suddenly turned flirtatious. "Sooooo, looking forward to our coffee date?"

"I'm quivering with anticipation." Loki stated with an eye roll. "Awww don't say it like that, Loki. It'll be swell." Bucky stated looking pleased at the smirk that threatened to appear on Loki's lips.

"Hardly." Loki glanced over eyes narrowing further as he watched Tony approach, faceplate removed, and face in a grimace of pain. Bucky watched as Loki's face went through a series of motions, annoyance, hatred, and pain until cold resignation took over. He lifted a slender hand and an explosion rang out as one of the buildings behind them burst into flames.

"You might want to check that." He drawled and once again blinked out of existence leaving Bucky standing disappointed.

The drive back to the tower was tense, and Bucky could feel a pair of eyes boring onto the back of his skull. Once inside the tower, Bucky watched as Tony swiftly approached him, scowl in place. "Loki!? Loki is your date!?" He snarled. Bucky shifted. "I don't see what the big deal is…" He mumbled. "The big deal? Are you stupid or something? He's the enemy!"

"Well yeah there's that, but he hadn't really attacked before today."

"That doesn't change the fact that he is our enemy!" Tony growled.

"That never stopped you, Man of Iron." Thor's voice suddenly spoke up causing a silence to fall over the room as Tony turned towards Thor. "What?" He asked, blinking. Thor's face was emotionless. He had been wanting to say this for some time now. "That never stopped you from having relations with my brother." Bucky's mouth fell open. Had he missed something pivotal? Tony's face had paled. "I learned my lesson," He stated. "I didn't stay with him…"

"But you were quite willing to use him to fill your carnal desires then toss him aside for a new lover." A frown creased Thor's face. Clint shifted meeting Bruce's gaze as the scientist shifted uncomfortably. Bucky stared at Tony as though he had grown two heads, then flinched as Thor suddenly rounded on him. "I know not what you are planning, but I made the mistake of allowing one comrade take advantage of my brother-"

"I hardly took advantage of him." Tony griped, stalking to the bar and grabbing a bottle of clear liquid. Thor did not even bother looking at the man. "I cannot control whom my brother had dalliances with, but I can do this, hurt him in any way, be it emotional or not I **will** kill you."

"Thor." Steve suddenly stated, approaching the god who short him a withering glare, stopping him from coming any closer. "I would deem it wise if you left my brother be." Thor's eyes returned to Bucky, whose face had gone ashen. "I looked the other direction as the Man of Iron hurt him and I will be damned if I do it again." Memories of Loki's ashen face the days after the break up flash through Thor's mind.

_'I thought I was finally good enough for somebody…' He had whispered in the dead of night, unable to meet his brother's eyes._

"Do you understand me?" He asked, after a tense moment Bucky nodded stiffly. "Yeah, I do." He stated, voice tight. Thor stepped away from Bucky.

"Good." He stated before stalking from the room, leaving a tensed silence. At the bar, Tony glared at Bucky, as he took a swig from the Vodka bottle, slamming it down on the bar top with an audibly thump.


	3. The Language of Flowers

**Trying to update as long as my muse sticks. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited and such.**

* * *

As per usual, Loki heard the sky break out into a storm and suddenly Thor was there, rather undignified climbing into his window. Loki did not look up from where he lay face down on the couch, only grunting a greeting. Thor walked by his brother and entered the attached kitchen. "Have you eaten anything?" He asked rummaging through the fridge. Loki rolled onto his back. "Not hungry." He stated while Thor sighed, pulling out the bag of grapes from the fridge. He approached Loki and Loki sat up, allowing Thor to sit beside him. Loki lay back down across his sibling's lap. Thor opened the bag of grapes and began to munch on them, offering one to Loki who opened his mouth, allowing Thor to feed him. "You damaged Stark's suit." Thor mused. Loki hummed.

"Oops." He replied, obviously not concerned.

Thor chuckled. "You caused quite the stir with Bucky Barnes."

"Whoops."

Loki had changed apartments, unable to stay in the place that Tony had visited so much. His new apartment was even smaller. One room, with a tiny bathroom with no light bulb. The kitchen was pathetically small, the couch doubling as a bed. The walls were stained and cracked, and the single window did not shut properly. It was too cold, Thor hated having Loki here. "We could always find a place, together." He had once suggested, only for Loki to scathingly shoot him down and move to the other side of the room for privacy. Thor glanced around the room in distaste.

"We should paint the walls." He murmured. Loki shrugged, wanting to go to sleep. Thor deflated, losing his interest in the grapes. "You are meeting Barnes for coffee?" "Probably not." Loki stated blandly, looking out the window. Thor grunted, his fingers carding through his brother's dark locks. "He seems quite enamored with you." "Pity." "I do not wish to see you be hurt." Thor's voice went soft. Loki sat up pulling from his brother's arms. Loki stood, walking towards the bathroom. "Loki?" Thor called out. Loki ignored him, turning the shower on and beginning to undress. Thor watched him in concern as he entered the shower, pulling the clear shower curtain in front of him and blocking Thor.

Thor stared after him before slowly standing and exiting the apartment, softly closing the door behind him.

* * *

The tower was tense the next morning. Bucky shifted on the couch, eyes flicking to the clock, every now and then. Indries had come over to spend the day with Tony. She was gorgeous in her cream-colored sweater and black slacks. She sat with Tony at the bar, smiling softly at him as they went over the wedding catalog .

"I'm thinking a dark purple and mint green theme." She murmured, showing him the Bride's Maid's dressers. "Or, maybe we can go with your red and gold colors." Tony cracked a grin. "Iron Man's not marrying you sweetheart. Tony Stark is." Indries smiled, her dark eyes lighting up. "Purple and mint green it is." The elevator door opened and Thor entered, face stern. He glanced at Bucky who offered him a friendly grin, which was not returned. Tony watched as Thor walked off to his room, without a word.

"….always loved Begonias and Mock Oranges...or Lavender Roses and Monkshood…."

Flowers.

She was talking about flowers. He remembered taking Loki to a large flower garden in England for a weekend. He remembered Loki's flower preference.

Forget-me-nots, Lily of the Valley, Poppies and Azaleas… he had been so engrossed in showing Tony the flowers and had been thrilled to learn that they had a language. He had spent hours looking up the meaning for each flower he liked, at the time it had bugged Tony how engrossed Loki was in the flowers but he had to admit, he enjoyed the look on Loki's face when Tony had tucked a primrose behind his ear and kissed him. Tony returned the smile Indries shot him, and leant in to kiss her.

"Pick whatever you like." He murmured, as she went through the list. Tony yawned, looking up as Bucky briskly left the room and headed for the elevator. He's using him… Tony thought to himself. Loki is just using him. He heard Indries speak his name and all thoughts about Loki and Bucky exited his mind and he returned to his attention to his fiancé.

* * *

Bucky was almost frantically looking around each coffee shop on the block. There were too many places he could be….granted Loki could just be fucking with him…Bucky glanced in the coffee shop, almost turning to leave when he spotted familiar fingers holding onto a worn book. The book lowered and Loki Laufeyson smiled genially at him from over the cover. "James Barnes, sit." He stated motioning to the seat across from him. Bucky quickly did as he was told, sitting across from the God and watching as he finished the chapter he was on. Bucky allowed himself to look Loki over. The God was dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans, and a green turtle neck. His hair, which during battle was normally hidden underneath the helmet, lay in dark waves just brushing past his shoulders. He watched Loki's mouth move with ear word he read. Finally Loki set the novel down and met Bucky's eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Bucky asked. "Why did you ask me to be here with you." The god questioned, a frown marring his pale features. "Well…I wanted to get to know you." Bucky replied, glancing over the menu. Loki looked unconvinced.

"Get to know me?" His voice was annoyed, his body tensed. Bucky offered Loki a smile. "Well yeah, you're gorgeous and I figured that we could be friends or something." His voice was casual and friendly, his face hopeful. Loki hated it. "Is this some trick?" He snapped. Bucky looked up from the menu.

"What?"

"Is this some trick that Stark and his whore set you up on?" Loki's voice was cold, eyes like flint.

"No it-"

"I bet your whole little team likes to gather around in little circles, tittering about how _funny_ it is to poke the crazy Jotun runt with a stick! Oh! I bet you all take bets on who can mess with him the most!"

"Loki-"

"I bet Stark and his whore absolutely _adore_ the idea of me suffering, I bet that's what gets him hard and night seeing how his intended probably blocks her frigid cunt at every turn!" Loki's voice remained low, but drips with hatred. His nostrils flared, Bucky could see how he and Thor are related as a rush of fear filled his chest. "It's not….it's not like that." He managed to croak.

"It's always like that. It will always be like that."

"Don't say that, sit down and talk to me." Loki however had had enough. He stood abruptly, pulling his coat off the back of the chair, quickly pulling it over his shoulders. His face had gone white, all the color drained. Once buttoned, he grabbed his book and quickly made his way out of the coffee shop, ignoring Bucky's attempts to stop him. Bucky watched him leave in resigned silence. He slapped the menu down on the table and slumped in the seat.

Loki briskly made his way down the busy sidewalks of the city. His long legs quickly leading him back to his apartment. The sun was shining bright, only adding to Loki's miserable mood. He entered his buildings and stalked to his door, grabbing the key from his pocket he fiddled with the door until finally it opened. He entered his apartment locking the door behind him. He tossed the keys onto the counter and flicked the light switch on. The single bulb flickered on for a moment only to zap off a second later. Typical. Loki approached the couch and threw himself face down onto its soft surface. Inhaling sharply. The scent of mothballs and stale cigarettes filled his senses. Outside a car alarm went off, and the sun continued to shine.


	4. Anywhere In The World

Bucky returned to the tower silently. His face drawn in a miserable scowl. What had he done wrong? He ran a hand through his dark hair, tussling it. He could still remember a few months ago how scraggly his hair had been as he faced off against Steve. The Winter Solider. That's what he was called. He supposes it's not such a bad thing anymore. He glanced down at his folded arms taking in the cybernetic prosthetic that now acted as his left arm. He twitched his fingers, his scowl lightening, as his fingers moved. When the door of the elevator opened he came face to face with Tony's fiancé Indries. She smiled at him as she entered. "Going up?" She questioned. "Yes ma'am." He replied, watching as she pressed her finger against the button. The elevator moved in smooth silence, Indries smiling as they traveled.

"You…you excited for the wedding?" Bucky asked after a moment. Indries nodded. "Very, there is so much work to be done though… coloring, flowers and attendees." Bucky nodded. "You seem to be holding up well enough." Indries laughed. "As well as I can. Tony's so easily distracted, poor dear." Bucky cracked a smile. The woman regarded him closely. "I heard you were going out to see Loki Laufeyson." She mused, her dark eyes curious. Bucky nodded. "Yeah I did."

"Well, not to sound controlling or anything, but you should be careful."

"Careful?"

"You realize by now that he and Tony were sexually involved?"

"Yeah, I figured that."

"_Wellllllll_, Loki obviously is not pleased that Tony moved on. I would hate to see you hurt by one of his petty revenge schemes." She looked away from him, licking her lips. Bucky's brows furrowed. "I don't know much about what happened." He finally admitted. Indries sighed shaking her head. "He and Tony slept together for several months. Loki saw the relationship as something deeper than it was, and Tony realized that he could do better."

"Ma'am I don't mean to sound petulant, but how I see it is that it two people are sleeping with each other, than that constitutes something pretty deep." Bucky's voice remained respectful, but he could not help the annoyed twinge he felt in his chest.

"Perhaps back in your time, but that's not how it is anymore." Was Indries's clipped answer. The elevator door opened and Indries stepped out, turning to look at Bucky once more. For a moment, her beauty stunned Bucky, as he always was around lovely women.

"I am just trying to help Mr. Barnes. I don't know what he might do to you." She turned away from him, her ponytail bobbing as she walked. Bucky stared after her in silence. What a bitch…

Clint had ordered Pizza and the team were gathered around the bar laughing. Thor spotted Bucky and approached him. "Bucky Barnes." He greeted. "Thor." Bucky nodded in return." Thor looked down at his glass of ale. "You met my brother today?" He asked, voice low. Bucky nodded shifting. "How was he? Was he happy?" The God questioned. "He was fine at first but…"

"But?"

"He thought I was playing a joke on him. He thinks I'm trying to mess with him." Thor's face fell from the hopeful smile. "I had hoped that he would be happy…although I do not blame him for his mistrust." Across the bar Clint loudly laughed as Tony downed a shot of tequila. Thor watched Tony in grim silence. Bucky took the drink Natasha offered to him with a charming smile.

"Bucky!" Indries suddenly called out. Bucky looked at the woman curiously. She was seated near Tony, holding her glass of tequila and smiling. "_Do_ tell us about your date with Loki." She prompted. Clint suddenly choked on his drink while Natasha blinked at Indries. Tony who had been pouring Bruce a drink looked from his fiancé to Bucky. His dark brown eyes annoyed at the mention of his ex lover. Bucky shrugged. "Not much to say." He mumbled looking down at his drink. Indries tutted. "Don't be shy Bucky, I'm curious." Her voice was like molten chocolate and Bucky hated her. "We had coffee and went our separate ways."

"That's all?" Steve asked curiously and Bucky nodded. Indries looked unconvinced. "I'm sure he said something on interest. Perhaps he's up to something."

"Up to something?"

"Yes, he could be plotting revenge." Indries shrugged. Tony's brows furrowed and he sat down watching his fiancé.

"Loki has no interest in you whatsoever." Thor suddenly stated glaring at the woman who snorted. "I'm sure he's vengeful." She uttered sipping her tequila. Thor scowled. "Can you not blame him? If The Man of Iron were not my teammate I would never have allowed him to harm my brother."

"Oh Thor, Tony hardly harmed him." Indries stated in exasperation. Tony began to pour himself a drink. "You think that infidelity is not harm?"

"It's funny that you're still so defensive about this whole thing." Indries snapped, shifting in her seat, while Tony looked very uncomfortable. Bucky stared down at his drink in silence. He should have stayed in bed today.

"Defensive?" Thor questioned.

"Well, you just said that if Tony wasn't your teammate…one would think that you would defend Loki no matter what against." Indries shrugged, eyes glinting.

"I did not believe that Anthony would be so self centered as to hurt my brother as he did." The billionaire scowled in annoyance.

"Loki was nothing important to Tony." Indries stated looking nervous as she regarded Thor. Thor's voice lowered. If you were not a woman I would be _very_ tempted to strike you." He spoke, Clint cursed under his breath and Natasha closed her eyes.

"Get the fuck out." Tony snapped leaping to his feet, his drink forgotten. "Get out of my house." Thor glowered at Indries in silence for a moment before lifting up Mjölnir and stalking out of the room.

_Tony trailed light kisses down Loki's spine. The God in question lay on his stomach a pleasured sigh escaping his bitten lips. Tony smirked against Loki's heated flesh, inhaling Loki's scent. He began to trail his lips lower, Loki tensing under him. Giving one cheek a playful smack Tony made his way back up Loki's back to place another kiss against his temple._

_"You're gorgeous." He breathed. Loki let out a small laugh, rolling over onto his back, giving Tony a good look at his pale naked skin. Loki offered Tony and smile entwining his fingers with Tony's._

_"You're charming." The God countered, the arc reactor pressed against his chest. Tony kissed Loki's fingers. "Only for you." He teased. Loki rolled his eyes. "Hardly just for me Anthony. You charm every woman or even man you meet."_

_"You're the only one that matters." Tony stated , his smile warm. Loki pulled up kissing Tony to hide the flush that threatened his cheeks._

_"Hey…"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?" Tony asked laying his head down beside Loki, their fingers still entwined. "I can go anywhere on Earth." Loki replied lazily. "Just humor me Shakespeare." Tony prompted. Loki fell quiet for a moment._

_"The cliffs in Étretat France." He finally murmured. "Why there?" Tony asked. "It's where one world ends and another begins." Loki replied with a small smile. "I saw it in your Salt Pann's magazine."_

_"Pepper Potts." Tony corrected with a fond smile, which Loki returned. Suddenly Tony was on his feet quickly dressing. "What are you doing?" Loki asked sitting up. "We're going to Étretat. Duh." Tony replied while Loki blinked. "Now?" He questioned. "When else?" Tony replied, holding out a hand for Loki to take. With a smile Loki accepted the offered hand._

* * *

Loki had been soundly sleeping when the sky cracked lightening and his door burst open. Loki sat up quickly, his heart hammering in his chest as Thor lumbered into his apartment, looking ragged. Loki leapt from his bed approaching Thor. "Thor, you tit, you broke my door." He snapped. Thor looked at the broken door apologetically. "It matters not brother, you will not be staying here long."

"Excuse me?"

"I will be finding us a better home. Something with a light that works and warm water." Loki studied his brother. "What's happened Thor." He asked softly. Thor did not reply. He approached Loki and suddenly hugged him. "I'm sorry." Was all that he said. Loki slowly hugged him back, confused and reluctant.

"For what?"

"For being so blind." Loki remained still as Thor stroked his large hands through his hair. "Sit down." Loki advised once they pulled apart. "I'll get you something to drink."

"Water would be nice." "The water's not working." Loki stated. He walked to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle handing it to his brother. Thor heavily sat down on Loki's bed while Loki rummaged through his cupboards, he found a box of oyster crackers and handed them to Thor. "Thank you." Thor murmured. "You need more food."

"_That's_ a given." He stated rolling his eyes. Thor had no appetite and lay back on the bed.

"She is a terrible woman."

"I do hope you are no speaking about our mother." Loki tutted, as he rummaged through his dwindling food supply. Thor scowled at his brother. "Not mother, Indries!" He replied. "You just realized this?' Loki commented dryly. He found a box of Earl Grey Tea and smiled triumphantly. Thor watched at his brother turned on stove top pouring a bottle of water into a pot and placing it on the stove.

"Sleep here for the night if you must Thor." Loki stated casually. "Although it will be a tight fit on the bed." Thor nodded his thanks and lay back, allowing Loki to muse in silence.

* * *

**My face characters for Indries**

**Indries Moomji as played by Maggie Q**


	5. Extremis

**Thank you to everyone who is enjoying this story so much! I will try to keep updates as frequent as they have been!**

* * *

Miss. Virginia "Pepper" Potts prided herself on her poise. You needed it to work for Tony Stark. There was now little he could to shock her. She had seen him at his best and at his worst. She had seen him bring in several women and men to join his bed, having been his lover and girlfriend for months herself. So one clear morning as she walked into Tony's penthouse she was unsurprised to see him laying on top of the bar completely naked, while a dark haired figure sucked his cock. However, she was unable to mask her shock when one the dark haired figure glanced up and she was staring into the eyes of Loki Laufeyson.

Tony had groaned at the suddenly loss of contact, groping for Loki. "Loki baby, don't do that…" He whined. "Anthony." Loki began. "Oh yeah baby, say my name." Tony replied, still reaching for Loki. "Tony." Pepper drawled. Tony quickly looked at Pepper, eyes widening before spotting up, nearly knocking Loki off the bar if Tony hadn't put an arm around his back to stop the fall.

"Oh," Tony managed. "Hey Pep." Pepper smiled blandly, the filed still held against her chest. "Is this a bad time?" She commented, eyes flicking to Loki then back to Tony. "Well, kind of." Tony agreed. "Good." Pepper replied holding the files out to Tony who groaned. Loki, who was wearing only an oversized tee shirt took the files handing them to Tony and climbing off the bar, while Pepper ogled his ass.

_Nice job Tony._

She couldn't place when she began to like Loki. Maybe it was getting a glimpse of his ass, maybe it was watching him drunkenly dirty dance on the bar, perhaps it was when they both got shitfaced together and openly discussed penises for three hours. Either way, she liked him. He was easy to talk to, charming and kept Tony in line. Not to mention the way Tony looked at Loki when he thought know one was looking.

She had been quite disappointed when she saw on the television that Tony was appearing in public with a woman on his arm. A woman who was not Loki in his female form. Before she knew it, the woman was standing in Loki's place on Tony's arm and in his heart.. Sadly as much as she liked Loki, she had no business confronting Tony on his choice. For all she knew Loki could have done something. So, Pepper was willing to allow Indries Moomjii to take Tony's heart.

Indries had been charmingly sweet, her smile quick and her laugh pleasant. She had spoken to Pepper respectfully and Pepper never found her underwear laying around the penthouse, so Pepper had no complaints. When Indries moved in, Pepper hardly blinked. Soon Loki's items were replaced with Indries's. Loki's large oversized books that he read in the dead of night vanished, and Indries's jewelry took its place. Loki's collection of scarves that once hung on the rack was now home to Indries's purses.

Things began to sour for Pepper however when one day, Pepper came to deliver paper work for Tony when Indries appeared. The conversation had started out friendly enough until Pepper mentioned accompanying Tony to Spain for a business trip.

"Oh Pepper dear, Anthony and I already discussed that and he said that I could go."

"Well, we have room for you too."

"No…you don't understand, just Tony and I."

Pepper had frowned. "Oh…well I have all the material already laid out."

"I can take care of that." Indries had murmured, voice like honey.

"You can't. I work with Tony, only we know the criteria." Her voice was respectful, almost annoyed but remained even. "I'm sure it's not that difficult to learn." Indries had replied with a small smile. Pepper counted to ten before replying. "Perhaps not, but I am CEO and I should be there." Indries had replied just as sweetly and Pepper had opened her mouth to throw a rebuttal when she saw it,

_"Pep?" Tony's voice called out softly. Pepper who had been sitting at her desk looked up with a smile. "Tony." She greeted. Tony shifted a nervous grin on his face. "I have something I want to show you." Pepper sat back curiously._

_"What?"_

_She watched as Tony reached into her pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "You remember the whole Extremis thing a couple months ago?" Tony questioned. Pepper rolled her eyes laughing. "How could I forget?" She asked, recalling how frightened she had been and how Tony had proved a true friend. "Well you know I got the shrapnel pulled and I decided I couldn't just throw it away…." Pepper's eyes lit up when he pulled out a necklace._

_"Wow." Pepper murmured as Tony handed it to her. She looked it over in amazement. "I want to give it to Loki." Tony commented and Pepper's eyes widened. "Tony…he'll love it!" She commented happily. Tony nodded with a small smile. "I thought he would. I just wanted to make sure it didn't sound stupid."_

_"This is one of the few things you are doing that is not stupid." Pepper replied handing the necklace back. Tony snorted. "All my ideas are excellent, you're just bitter." Pepper laughed shooing him out of the room. "Make sure to brush your hair before you give it to him!" She shouted after him with a grin._

_Loki had, as she knew he would adored the necklace. From what she heard from Jarvis is that Tony had given it to Loki late that night, waking him up, and while Loki had blearily asked what was wrong Tony had presented it to him. Loki wore it proudly everywhere he went in his male or female form. It became a part of him, and tony had been pleased to have his lover wear it._

* * *

_Loki awoke to his shoulder being jarred. He yawned and lifted up rubbing his eyes. "Anthony…what?" He squinted as Tony turned the bedside table light on._

_"Hey Loki, sorry to wake you-hey no, don't get up stay there." Tony advised. Loki nodded laying back down. "Is something the matter? Why are you smiling like that?" Tony grinned leaning down and kissing Loki._

_"I have something for you?"_

_"What is it?" He asked. Tony reached into his pocket pulling out a little box. Loki's brows furrowed. "Tony?" Tony opened the box, showing Loki the necklace inside._

_"Remember Extremis?"_

_"Yes, of course." Loki had been in Asgard with Thor visiting his mother and going over the terms of his trial when he was told of the situation. By the time Loki had returned to Midgard, everything was settled. Loki had arrived just in time for Tony's surgery._

_Well I had all the shrapnel removed and rather than just throw it away I decided to make it into something."_

_"A pendant?"_

_"Necklace." Loki stared at the necklace with wide eyes. "You made it for me?"_

_"Who else would I make it for?" Tony snorted motioning for Loki to sit up. Loki did so and Tony brushed Loki's dark wavy hair from his neck. Loki smiled nervously as the man placed it around his throat._

_"I'd like you to wear it to our my next party." Tony murmured. Loki's smiled widened. "It's beautiful Anthony. Thank you." Tony kissed the back of Loki's neck. "Will you where it?"_

_"Always."_

Now…

Now however, it lay against Indries's throat mockingly. Indries now wore the necklace that had been made for Loki, and she wore it smugly as though she had every right to wear it. Pepper's throat seemed to swell. Without another word to Indries she had fled the pent house, her hands shaking. Indries smiling all the way.

Pepper found Tony in his office. He was lounged in his seat looking out the window. He quickly sat up when Pepper entered taking in her expression. "Hey Pepper…" He greeted. Pepper's lips remained pursed as she approached his desk.

"I just spoke with Indries." She began, voice casual.

"Ahhh about what?" He asked. "When were you going to tell me I wasn't going to Spain?" She snapped. Tony's brows furrowed. "Not going?" He asked. Pepper nodded curtly. "Mhm, apparently, Indries thinks she can take my position." She watched as Tony blinked. "I didn't know you weren't going…you're going right?"

"I don't know Tony, it seems Indries thinks I'm not." Pepper stated. Tony stood "I'll talk to her, I never said she was going in your place."

"Tell her that."

"I will." Tony replied, reaching for his phone. "One more thing." Pepper stated stepping closer. "www Pep," Tony whined. "What else have I supposedly done?"

"Why does Indries have the shrapnel necklace?"

"I gave it to her."

"You gave it to Loki." Pepper shot back.

"I took it back."

"You took…you can't do that!"

"It wasn't his any longer! He probably would have destroyed it anyway!" Tony snapped in annoyance. "So you just ripped it from his throat when you kicked him out!?"

"Shit, Pepper I didn't teat it from his skin!" Tony plopped down in his chair in annoyance. "It was loaned to him." He snarked. Pepper closed her eyes. "I see."

"You good now?"

"Oh, I'm wonderful. In fact seeing how you're so involved in your new _girlfriend_ I'm sure you two will have a wonderful time together in Spain."

"We proba- you're not going?" Tony stated, eyes widening. "I see no reason to. I'd hate to upset Indries in anyway."

"The necklace has nothing to do with Indries!"

"Bullshit, you wouldn't have poked at Loki anymore than you had to unless she made a comment about it."

T_hey had been sitting on the couch watching the Fast and Furious series with the team when Indries had frowned. "Tony?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"That necklace you made…the shrapnel one…"_

_"Yeah, what about it?" the shrapnel necklace had made headlines, the emotion behind it and the God who wore it to every even he went to with Tony. It was an icon._

_"Where is it?" Indries questioned. Tony shrugged. "Loki has it." He replied looking back to the television. Indries frowned. "But why?"_

_"I gave it to him." Tony replied, not realizing that everyone was now paying attention to their conversation. Indries sighed. "What?" Tony asked. "Welllll, you're not with him anymore it seems…odd for him to keep it."_

_"I never take anything I give my exes back. I'm sure some of them might still have small islands." Tony attempted to joke but Indries shook her head. "Nothing was as important as that necklace._

_True._

_Tony had to agree, but he shrugged it off._

_"Nothing too horrible, he might have destroyed it anyway."_

_"Nay Man of Iron. My brother still wears it." Thor spoke up from beside Bruce. Tony nodded. "See? No harm done." Suddenly Indries was on her feet stalking off leaving Tony shocked. "What did I do?" He asked with a frown. "Clint shrugged while Natasha rolled her eyes. "Ignore it Tony." She advised, but Tony got to his feet following after her._

_She was seated on the bed, shoulders slumped. Tony approached in concern. "Hey, Indries baby? What's wrong?"_

_"Do you hate me?" She asked tearfully. "Hate you? No! Why would you ask that?" Tony asked kneeling in front of her. Indries wiped at her eyes. "It's just…you gave him that necklace…and it's as though you're still in love with him…"_

_"I'm not!"_

_"But…he still wears that necklace…."_

_"There's nothing I can do about that." Tony replied reaching for her hands but she pulled back. "You could take it back."_

_"I can't do that." Tony shook his head. _

_"You don't love me…"_

_"I do love you!"_

_"You love him more!"_

_"No, Indries! I left him for **you**!"_

_"Yet he still wears that necklace you made from your heart!" She snarled, tears rolling down her cheeks. Tony slumped backwards. "You really want it?" He asked. Indries gave a watery smile. "I wish to be as close to you as possible." The billionaire nodded gulping. "I'll get it. I'll get it back from him."_

_"Oh Tony darling, thank you!" Indries exclaimed throwing her arms around him. Tony held her close with a small smile. "I'd do anything for you."_

Tony shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. It's hers now." Pepper stared at him. "Don't you see what she's doing to you?" She asked tightly, eyes wet. "Don't you see what she is?" Tony had no reply and Pepper stalked out of his office, leaving him alone.

* * *

_Loki had not put up a fight when Steve Rogers and Indries Moomjii showed up at his apartment for the necklace. Tony had told Indries plainly._

**_'You want the necklace, you get it from him.'_**

_Loki had been sitting on his bed reading when he heard a sharp knock on his door. Loki's eyes lazily lifted from his book. It couldn't be Thor because Thor did not know the meaning of privacy. Loki slowly stood from the bed and approached the door. He opened it not thinking about who it could be and his face tightened when he came face to face with a smiling Indries and guilty Steve Rogers._

_"Loki," Indries greeted. "So good to see you." Her smile cold. Loki blinked. "Wish I could say the same about you." Indries laughed. "That's what I like about you Loki. You're so** funny**." Her voice took on a mocking tone and Loki was tempted to snap her neck. Loki moved to shut the door in her face when Steve Rogers shot his hand out stopping the door. "Loki, we need to talk." Steve commented._

_"No. We really don't." Loki sneered. "I want the necklace." Indries suddenly called out. Loki stilled, his fingers tightening on the door handle. "Excuse me?" He managed, tightness in his voice. He could feel the necklace laying against his chest._

_"The necklace. I want it." Indries drawled. Steve pulled back, looking like he wished to sink into the floor. Loki stared at the woman. "The necklace…"_

_"**Yes** Loki. The necklace." Loki took a threatening step forward but Indries merely laughed. You won't hurt me."_

_"You sound rather sure of yourself."_

_"I am. Tony told me that you had to behave yourself. One step out of line and your kingly father would throw you back into jail. We **wouldn't** want that would we?" Indries asked. Loki blanched. It would be so worth it. Snap her neck, make her hurt as he hurt. Tony's face flashed through his eyes. Could Loki stomach his hate? Could Loki live knowing that the man he once loved; still loved hated him? Gulping Loki lifted his hands jerkingly. Steve tensed ready for an attack while Indries held out her hand smugly. With trembling hands Loki removed the necklace, feeling it slide away fro his skin. He held it out to her, but she didn't take it. It took Loki a moment to realize she wanted him to place it in her hand._

_Loki did so and her hands closed around it sharply. "Thank you Loki." Indries cooed smiling once more. She glanced at Loki's apartment with obvious distaste. "I do love what you've done with the place it's so…**you**." "I hope you have a lovely day." With that she turned on her heel and strutted away. Steve stood staring at Loki for a moment, his face resembling Thor like a kicked puppy._

_"I…I'm sorry Loki. Sorry!" He managed before fleeing the dingy apartment hall. Loki's legs shook violently. Somehow he managed to get back into his apartment, he made his way to his bed collapsing on the bed. Shaking he pulled the blanket over his shoulders willing himself to sleep._


	6. Together Again

**Warning: Mentions of prostitution in this chapter.**

* * *

"You mind repeating that request?" Came the sharp stern voice of Nick Fury. "I wish to have an abode for myself and my brother to live in." Thor repeated calmly. "And you are expecting us to pay for it?"

"You offered such accommodations when we first formed."

"Yes for **you**. Not you're crazy brother." Fury stated curtly glaring at Thor who crossed his arms over his chest. "I can no longer stomach living in the tower with the Man of Iron and his mistress."

"Fiancé." Fury replied, already having heard about the altercation.

"And my brother's living conditions are poor."

"That's not my problem."

"It will become your problem if I decide to simply excuse myself from the Avengers." Thor replied coldly.

"You would quit? Over an apartment!?" Fury snapped, his one eye hard.

"Do you know where my brother lives?" Thor asked suddenly, his demeanor going from stern to casual. Fury blinked.

"No and I don't really care. He could very well be living under a bridge somewhere. Or walking down some god-forsaken street selling his body."

"He was. Living on the streets for a couple days…after separating from Anthony, Indries Moomjii came to Loki's apartment demanding a necklace. Soon after Loki decided he did not like the idea of her knowing where he lived. He traveled to the abandoned Yonkers factory and stayed there for a week while actively searching for a home. The lodgings he found were in the poorer parts of the city and…" Thor suddenly fell silent closing his eyes.

"And?" Fury prompted.

"…And Loki prostituted himself to get a room." Thor finished. Fury stared. "You're telling me he whored himself out for a bed? Why? He has magic…why can't he just use it to support himself? I know he's powerful enough to create a home or such."

"The Allfather could not take Loki's magic, but he could dampen it. Every time Loki uses his magic, he looses some power. He has been avoiding using it."

"He just made glitter bombs two days ago."

"And that greatly depleted his power." Thor muttered. Fury sat back.

"So that's why there hasn't been more retaliation after the whole Stark debacle?"

"Yes, he doesn't wish to lose his power…he has been avoiding using his abilities for many things…the glitter bombs were just him showing Stark up."

"Is Loki still…doing this **thing** with the landlord? Or was it a one time thing?" Fury asked.

"It has ended."

"You talk to him about it at all?"

"Loki does not know that I know of what has been going on…"

"And it was still going on?"

"I know not. I believe it was what he used as monthly payment…Loki does not tell me…the only reason I found out was because when I went to visit him a couple of weeks ago the lord of the house was boasting about having bedded him…it did not take long to figure out the situation."

"What happened to the man?" Fury questioned already knowing the answer.

"He is dead." Thor replied coldly. Nick Fury stared at Thor in silence for a moment. "Can it be tracked back to you?"

"Possibly, I do not fear any retaliation. It was my duty as Loki's brother to defend him." Thor stated, his arms crossed over his chest, his handsome chiseled face troubled. Fury nodded once, looking at his folded hands. "Alright, I'll find you two a place. You just keep him under control." He agreed. Thor nodded. "I thank you." He stood and walked to the door. Before reaching for the handle he stopped and without turning back to face Fury, spoke.

"Oh and Man of Fury?"

"What is it Thor?" Fury asked feeling a headache coming on.

"I would greatly appreciate as a respect to me, not to mention the conversation we just had involving my brother."

"That would be no one else's damn business." Fury retorted with a single nod to Thor who gave the man a small appreciative smile.

"Good."

* * *

The next day at Loki's apartment, The God was busy cleaning. Loki had not been expecting the knock on his door mid afternoon. He had been in the middle of trying to clean the windows when a knock rattled the door. Loki tensed. The landlord had not been to visit in a few days, perhaps he was here for payment? Loki stepped away from the window frowning.

"It's not locked." He called out. After a moment of silence the door opened and Bucky Barnes peeked in with a little grin. "Hello Loki." He greeted. Loki's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" He questioned, humiliated over being found like this. Bucky entered softly closing the door behind him.

"Thor sent me. He wants me to take you out for the day, to a movie…you like movies? They've changed a lot over the years…much more expensive…we can get food too. Thor said you like spaghetti?" Loki stared at Bucky not quite comprehending.

"Thor sent you?"

"Yes."

"To take me to a movie and food?"

"Mhm."

"Why?" Loki asked warily.

"Well I wanted to and Thor agreed you needed to get out."

"I am quite fine here thank you very much." Loki replied tersely, turning back to the window. Bucky watched him clean it in silence. He shifted looking around the apartment.

It was as bad as Thor said.

One room serving as bedroom/living room/kitchen, the bathroom had no door and from the looks of it could only fit one person. The walls were cracked and he could hear scratching from inside the walls. The couch was matted and well used. However it seemed Loki had attempted to decorate the place. Plants sat on the little table and near the window. He noticed spider plants and primroses were the main plant, it certainly brightened the place up.

Loki pulled away from the window and glared at Bucky. "Why are you still here? Go bother someone else." Loki turned back to the window but Bucky remained in the room.

"One date"

Loki turned. "What?"

"One date that's all I ask." Bucky pleaded. Loki shook his head and to his horror, Bucky fell to his knees before Loki hands in the air. "Please, _please_ don't make me do the walk of shame home. I have tickets to this _wonderful_ show on Broadway and I can't go alone!"

"Broadway?" Loki asked his eyebrows raising in surprise. "You have tickets to Broadway?"

"Yes and reservations for Baldoria's."

"That's quite expensive." Loki replied, remembering he and Tony had eaten there a few times.

"I have the money." Bucky replied quickly. (He stole it from Stark)

Loki tilted his head thoughtfully.

"What will we be seeing?" He asked.

"Wicked."

The God of Mischief suddenly smiled in pleasure. Bucky stared at him hopefully, his smile as charming as possible. Loki finally nodded. "Very well. One date." With that said he turned back to the window and Bucky grinned.

"That's all I need."

Loki redressed for their date, wearing the same scarf he wore during his initial attack in Germany. Blacks jeans accompanies a black turtleneck and long pea coat. Loki might live in a shitty area, but he still dressed immaculately. Bucky was dressed casually enough, blue jeans, leather coat that Steve had given to him.

They walked most of the way, the brisk winter air was good for Loki and gave his gaunt cheeks some very needed color. The sun began to set so Bucky finally hailed a cab and they drove the rest of the way to the theater. It was busier near the theater area and people were quick to notice the Winter Soldier and Loki the God of Mischief. Bucky wouldn't be surprised if the paparazzi would suddenly pop up and ruin their date, so he quickly took Loki's hand and they made their way into the restaurant.

The date turned out even better than Bucky anticipated. They ate and Loki even cracked a smile at Bucky! The waitress came by their table taking their order.

"I'll have the Scaloppini Marsala and Loki you said you wanted the…?"

"The Pappardelle Ai Carciofi E Prosciutto." Loki replied flawlessly, handing the waitress his menu. The waitress wrote down the order her eyes flicking between the two with a small smile.

"A very good choice gentlemen. That will be coming right up."

Loki had asked about what it was like being from a different time and seemed to appreciate the similarities in their stories.

They walked from the restaurant, and Loki allowed Bucky to link arms with him. Thor was right about Loki being a fan of the dramatic arts. He watched the actors with shining eyes, memorized by their dancing and singing.

Afterwards they walked down the busy street, arms linked. Bucky purchased them both hot chocolates and they took a cab and went to Central Park.

They walked through the park, heads tucked together as they walked. They ended up at the front gate of the park around 8:30ish that night. Loki had smiled at Bucky and told him he had had wonderful time. Bucky smiled.

"I had a lot of fun…we should do it again sometime." Bucky stated. "Yes…thank you."

"For what?" Bucky asked curiously, the cold air nipping at his nose causing him to grimace and rub it in irritation. Loki just smiled. "Goodnight James." He murmured, leaning forward and kissing the man on his chilled cheek. Bucky was rooted to the spot as he watched Loki stride down the street and out of sight. Slowly a smile curved onto his lips. He smiled the whole way home.

The walk back home had been pleasant. Loki's mouth was curved into a smile and he hummed the music from Wicked. A light dusting of snow covered the ground and he enjoyed the lack of people on the streets. When Loki entered his apartment he was mortified to realize that all his items were gone, the whole place empty. He was robbed. Dammit. Dammit all to hell! Quickly Loki turned to march out of the room when he recognized Thor's footsteps approaching. Loki scowled.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. Thor stopped, looking at his sibling closely. In his hand was Mjolnir. "Come with me." He urged holding his hand out for Loki to take.

"Why?" The younger God questioned, his eyebrow raised. Thor smiled. "There is something I wish to show you."

"I have bigger things to worry about right now Thor. If you hadn't noticed thieves were here!" Loki snapped swatting the hand away. Instantly dread filled his chest. "My tomes Thor...my tomes are gone!" He looked around desperately until Thor took his shoulder.

"Worry about that later." Thor demanded. His hand once again reached for Loki who sneered in annoyance but took it in his own. Thor pulled his sibling from the wreck of his apartment and onto the street. Wrapping his arm securely around his younger brother, Thor swung Mjolnir and in an instant they were gone.

Thor landed outside the busy part of the city, startling several city goers who scrambled out of their way. Thor turned to his brother and smiled while Loki was struck by the fact that Thor was attempting to by mysterious. Thor began to stride down the sidewalk, Loki following closely. The building they entered was large and rustic on the outside but quite extravagant on the inside, polished mirrored walls and rich carpets. Thor walked past the front counter, his hand still lightly gripping Mjolnir.

They entered an elevator and Thor pushed the lop button. Loki's curiosity however quickly got the better of him.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, Thor merely smiled. "You have your secrets brother, and I have mine."

_Well…_

_That answered nothing…_

They reached the top floor and Thor strode out of the elevator, after a moment Loki followed. Grabbing a pair of keys from his literally out of nowhere, Thor approached the only door on the floor. He unlocked and opened the door, ushering Loki to enter.

Loki slowly walked past his sibling and into the room, Thor following behind. The darkened area instantly was enveloped with light and Loki stared.

"I have found a new home for us to share. While Bucky Barnes took you out to woo, I made all the arrangements…does it please you brother?" Thor's voice came out hopeful but Loki couldn't answer. He was too awed.

Thor had picked out a huge loft. The walls were brick and several high windows stood across from the front door. Loki took a timid step inside. The hardwood floors gleamed with the hanging lights on the ceiling.

A beige leather couch sat near the window and across from it a television and glass coffee table. Thor smiled and followed his sibling. "Let me show you around?" Thor led him through the loft showing him each room. The kitchen was on the same floor and Loki could see food stocked on the shelves. The appliances were all silver and shine like new, three bar stools sat against the wooden island. Black metal stairs led up from the kitchen and living room and into a narrow brick hall. The first room was Thor's. Large and spacious with Thor's Red and Silver color scheme. Beside Thor's room was a bathroom. The bathroom was brightly lit and made from white marble. The smooth surfaced reminded him of Asgard's bathing houses. It was almost like he was back home. Thor led Loki out of the bathroom and to the final room.

Loki's room.

Thor had placed a canopy bed inside Loki's room. With dark green curtains. The bed was a dark green satin and looked warm and inviting. On the shelves were books upon books. Loki's tomes all neatly organized by size. A large bay like window overlooked the city. There were no bugs. There were no broken lights or cracks in the wall. There was no leering landlord barging in at 4A.M demanding that months payment. Loki swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat, looking back at Thor who smiled warmly at him.

"This is our home?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Aye. This is our home." Thor replied softly. Tears welled in Loki's eyes and he batted them away in humiliation. Thor approached his brother and pulled him into his arms. Loki managed to pull himself together, wrapping his arms around his sibling and hugging him fiercely.

"Thank you Thor." He whispered against Thor's shoulder. He felt Thor's hand reach up and stroke through his dark hair. "You like it then?" He asked and Loki nodded, unable to find his voice. Thor smiled sadly. "I am glad." He whispered against his brother's neck. "You will be safe here." He murmured holding loki tighter, as though the void was just outside this room beckoning Loki to return to it and fall into darkness for all eternity.


	7. About Time

**Another chapter darlings. Thank you again for all the support!**

* * *

Tony had not been expecting Thor to suddenly move out of the tower. Yeah, they had argued, but Tony and Steve argued all the time and they were fine.

Mostly.

But the next time they all met up to assemble against some enemy, he noticed the cold reception Thor was giving him. In fact, the whole team seemed icy towards him. Steve was cross with him. Natasha even more distant, even Clint seemed less inclined to joke with him. Bruce however remained his usually collected brilliant self.

It was Friday and Thor was discussing his new loft with Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes who was on his way to becoming an Avenger himself. It was raining horribly outside and the skies were darkening ominously. Tony stood looking out the window, holding a can of sprite in his hand.

"It's getting nasty out there." He mused to Bruce who was sitting at the table reading. "Storms coming." He replied distractedly. "We could order pizza?" Clint suggested. "We always get pizza." Natasha stated from the couch. "I don't think anyone is going to want to deliver in this weather." Tony commented walking away from the window. He settled down beside Bruce leaning over his shoulder to look at what the man was reading. Brue snorted and nudged the billionaire.

"Where's Indries?" Clint asked, suddenly realizing she wasn't in the room. "Out getting coffee with her cousin." Tony replied with a shrug. "I think she'll be back soon if the weather keeps up."

"She has a cousin?"

"Yeah, he lives in Florida and came up to see her."

"Check to see when the weather will clear up." Steve suggested from beside Thor. Natasha took the remote turning the television on. Clicking through the channels she stopped on the News station and sat the remote down.

"Scattered showers throughout the day, highs in the low teens lows of three degrees, we cannot stress enough to dress warmly for this coming storm…." The television droned on and they lost interest until Loki's name was suddenly mentioned.

**_"After months of reclusiveness, Loki the adversary of the Avengers and ex flame of Iron an, was seen in the arms of another Avenger! That's right, our cameras caught Loki locking lips with Bucky Barnes outside of Central Park. At the moment, their relationship is unknown and the kiss was hardly worth a frenzy, but it seems that Loki has caught the eye and affection of another hero! Barnes was seen walking back to the Avenger's tower with a large smile on his face, while we lost sight of Loki…"_**

A picture popped up showing Loki kissing Bucky on the cheek, Bucky's hand resting on the God's waist. The silence that followed was tense. Natasha's eyes flickered to Tony, her lips quirking. "Well it's about time." She stated crossing her legs.

Steve sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and Bruce let out a sigh. Tony suddenly stood looking ashen. Turning on his heel he walked past Bucky without a word or glance. "So no pizza?" Clint called out snickering as Tony stalked out of the room.

Loki had been enjoying the perks of having a bathtub. Suds spilled over the side of the tub , steam rising into the air. His eyes were closed and Beethoven played lightly in the background. Humming Loki washed one leg and then the other. His voice echoed in the bathroom against the music. Thor was out for the day, so Loki decided to spoil himself. Loki lay back and closed his eyes. Slowly, holding his breath he submerged his head under the heated water, his ears clogging. He opened his eyes under the water, looking at the shimmering ceiling in wonder. The lights flickered under the water and a peaceful silence fell over him.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared overhead. Gasping under water Loki swiftly sat up choking and coughing, looking around wildly.

No one was there.

Loki's coughing subsided and he lent back against the edge of the tub frowning. No one was there…. Just as he began to relax again he heard footsteps outside the bathroom.

"Thor?" Loki called, voice coming out croaked. "Thor is that you?" No answer. Loki stepped from the tub, grabbing his towel off the wrack and wrapping it around himself. Still soaking wet he made his way out of the bathroom. His skin prickled at the cold air and he looked around the empty hallway. Suddenly, in a series of zaps, each light went out, one by one spraying sparks as they blew up.

Loki flinched back, eyes widening as the sparks fell towards him. The hallway was now dark and Loki groped for the wall. He made his way towards the stairs slowly. Outside the sky had darkened ominously and the windows rattled. Loki padded down the stairs. Water dripped onto the floor in a trail. No thing was moving in the shadows. Quickly Loki made his way to the kitchen, pulling a knife from its holder and holding it close.

"Loki?" A voice suddenly called out and the God turned swiftly and flung the knife as hard as he could. The knife sank into the door by Thor Odinson's head as the God dropped the groceries he was holding.

"Loki!" He yelped in shock as Loki stumbled back from him. "Thor!" Loki replied just as shocked. Thor yanked the knife from the door and stared at his sibling. "What in Valhalla is wrong with you?" He asked, his heart hammering in his chest. "I…I…"Loki was unable to answer and Thor's face softened. He approached his shaken sibling and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong brother?" He questioned softly. "I thought I saw something…" Loki murmured. Thor frowned looking around the apartment. "Where?"

"The bathroom."

"We've lost power." Thor muttered. "The storm is worse than I had thought." He patted Loki's shoulder. "Be calm brother. There is nothing to be afraid of." He turned to pick up the food he had dropped when the lights flickered back to life. Loki looked up in relief.

"I'm sorry Thor, I could have sworn I saw something."

"That's fine Loki…it is good to see you up and about again." Thor replied. "I will certainly have a look around…it is a new home...perhaps you are just jumpy."

"Possibly, but either way I'd like to look around to ensure." He had turned to look back at Thor just in time to see his brother's decapitated head fall from his shoulders and thump to the ground with a great burst of crimson blood. For a moment Thor's headless body stood, before it too fell to the floor. Loki backed up with a cry, his eyes taking in his brother's severed head, Thor's expression in a shocked grimace. From the doorway loud footsteps sounded and Thanos appeared from the shadows, smiling at Loki, kicking the head aside. "I've found you my pet." Thanos cooed reaching for Loki, just as the God let out a blood-curdling scream; all the while Thor's blank eyes staring an endless blue.

Loki awoke with a jolt, his heart hammering in his chest. He quickly sat up, his breath coming out in mortified breaths. Gulping he lifted trembling hands, pushing his hair away from his face. His hair was damp with sweat and stuck to his skin.

He rolled out of his bed, landing ungracefully on the floor. Slowly he stumbled to his feet and made his way out of the room. The clock in the kitchen read 3:31 A.M. He grabbed a cup from the cupboard filling himself a glass of water. He managed to find the couch and sat down on one end sipping his water, his shaking had subsided, leaving him alert. He tucked his head under his chin and set his water down. He did not sleep all night.

* * *

**Six Weeks Later**

"Tony, it's _beautiful_." Indries murmured as Tony showed his fiancé the mink coat he had purchased her. She reached forward gently touched the soft fur. "C'mon, try it on." Tony urged, and smiling she allowed her lover to help her dress. Spinning around with her hands in the air she laughed.

"How do I look?" She murmured, eyes sparkling in pleasure.

"You look amazing." Tony stated softly, his dark eyes warm. Indries laughed. "Thank you." She whispered spinning into his arms and kissing him. Tony wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close and smiling. "I love you." He whispered kissing Indries on her forehead. Indries smiled back, stroking his cheek. "And I love you." She replied. Pulling back she looked at the clock. "Shit, I have to get to work." She muttered. She gave Tony a final kiss and thanked him again for the coat, before slipping out the door. Tony stared after her with a smile. He'd buy her the world if her could. Anything she could possibly desire, he would strive to give to her.

He wandered back to the bar and sat down. He, Rhodey and Pepper had finally gotten rid of the alcohol. Weaning Tony off of it. He hadn't drank in nearly a month. Not too impressive he supposed but it was a start. The Avengers all supported it and no longer drank in his presence. In July he and Indries would be married. Giving him about….Five months left until his I do's. The door of the elevator opened and he looked over greeting Clint who instantly slumped on the couch in exhaustion. "I'm sick of all these shit missions. Something fun needs to happen." He grumbled. "You got any soda?" He asked, sitting up and glancing at Tony who pulled up a bottle of Coke.

"Ahhh black wine. My old friend."

Tony poured the two of them a glass and they sat in comfortable silence drinking. Slowly, the rest of the team trickled in as usual on Fridays when they had no missions. Bucky and Thor arrived together with Steve as usually laughing and joking. Natasha arrived last, carrying the Starbucks order they had asked for. She handed out the drinks and sat down across from Bruce on the sofa.

"Fury said that Doom has been making threats. He suggests we keep an eye on him." She murmured. "Isn't that the Fabulous Four's job?" Clint griped while Tony rolled his eyes. "You were just bitching about being bored!"

"Well Doom's a boring villain! And technically he's Reed's villain."

"So each group has their own villain?"

"Yeah. X-Men have Magneto, The Fantastic Four have Doom and we have Loki." Clint replied with a shrug. "It's kind of like, yeah we fight other guys but we each have a villain that is ours." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Loki hasn't exactly been active in the last few weeks." He muttered in annoyance.

"That's because he's too busy sucking face with Barnes. Speaking of…" Clint grabbed a paper off the table. "Have a gander at this Barnes, you and him were all over each other!"

Barnes looked at the paper laughing. It was a picture from their last week's date. They had gone to the club and Bucky had gotten drunk off his ass, they ended up smoking something they probably shouldn't have and soon enough, Loki was crawling into Bucky's lap and kissing him. The picture had captured the image of Loki, straddling Bucky's lap, holding his neck with both hands and deeply kissing him. The headlines read 'Hot and Bothered and Ready: Loki Laufeyson and Bucky Barnes Heat up The Cock Club in NYC.'

Ahhh the Cock…an odd name for a place but it was a gay club, so Bucky supposed it was well suited. He and Loki had gone on two more dates after the first one, and suddenly wonderfully they were together. Bucky had asked Loki while they were star gazing on the roof of Loki and Thor's loft.

_"Loki?" Bucky murmured, his breath puffing in the cold winter air. "Hmmm?" Loki murmured from beside him. "What are we exactly?"_

_"Sentinel being capable of though and emotion."_

_"Not that brat, I mean…what are we."_

_"We…I suppose I do not know the literal term for our relationship." Loki admitted glancing at Bucky. Bucky smiled turning on his side to look at the God. "Well we're friends I think…we've kissed…lovers?"_

_"We have never lain together." Loki replied._

_"I'm working on that." Bucky replied saucily. Loki snorted. "I guess we're just going to have to be boyfriends." Bucky sighed fluttering his eyelashes. Loki blinked. "As in you are officially courting me?" He asked. Bucky nodded._

_"As in official."_

_Loki also turned onto his side, facing Bucky. "I believe I could do that." He murmured, watching as Bucky took his hand in his. Bucky smiled, brushing his lips against Loki's knuckles. "Good…" He lent forward pressing his lips against Loki's. Loki's eyes slowly fell shut and he kissed back. Bucky's hand traveled from Loki's hand to cupping his face in his hand, running his thumb down the God's cheek. Slowly, Bucky worked his mouth open against the kiss, coaxing Loki to do the same. Loki parted his lips allowing Bucky entry. Bucky ran his tongue over Loki's lips before deepening the kiss. Loki eagerly kissed back, his hands reaching to run through Bucky's hair._

_Finally needing to breathe, Bucky pulled back from the kiss with a small pant. He beamed at the God and pressed their noses together. "Now to get you out of those clothes." He suggested while Loki let out a soft laugh and lightly shoved Bucky away._

_"Not tonight James." He cooed standing up and offering his hand to the man who took it with a smile._

_"I can wait."_

The press had had a field day with the two, pictures were taken, lives were threatened, and somehow a reporter ended up hanging from a lamppost by his ankle. And of course the Avengers.

Thor of course was over the moon and seemed to have learned from last time, telling Bucky quite plainly to take care of Loki and that if he hurt his brother, he would die some awfully painful way. Steve, bless him had asked Bucky if he truly wanted to be with Loki, and on his friend's assurance he had given his blessing and support. Bruce had smiled at the news and congratulated Bucky on finding someone and cautioned him as he tended to do. Natasha had stared at Bucky for a long while before shaking her head with a small grimace/smile and wished Bucky luck. He had also cautioned Bucky rather loudly about having sex with his brother was greatly frowned upon and to keep his nasty hands to himself. Sweet guy, really. Clint had laughed long and loudly at the news and his laughter had gotten even louder when Tony had heard the news. Tony had gone blank. His eyes dark and thoughtful, his expression bland. He had shrugged it off and congratulated Buck as Bruce had done. Indries had smiled, stunningly beautiful and told Bucky they would make a lovely couple.

Bucky took the paper from Clint and scrutinized it. "He does look good in those pants." He mused, earning a snicker from Clint. "Just like old times." The archer mused earning a sharp glare from Steve, Tony's mouth becoming a thin line. Bucky had shifted, remembering Tony's and Loki's past. He really needed to learn what had happened with those two.

They had settled into watch a movie when several alarms went off at once. Popcorn went flying and curses wee spewed. What is that!?" Clint asked as Thor stood.

"Something is wrong." He stated, his eyes narrowed in concern.

"Obviously." Clint shot back picking popcorn off his chest.

Then from outside the window a large explosion sounded. Tony swiftly made his way to the window. "Where the hell did that come from?" He asked. "Sir, it seems to be coming from the Financial District." JARVIS piped up.

"Doesn't Indries work in that area?" Natasha asked looking towards Tony who was already sprinting for the elevator. A silence followed as everyone looked around at each other.

"We suit up?" Clint questioned. Steve nodded. "Yeah suit up. Something's happened."

* * *

**Will try to keep updates as regular is they have been. Reviews are Love 3**


	8. Time

**A shorter chapter. Sorry! I'll be a few days updating because I have to go to my other job for a few days.**

* * *

Tony was the first to arrive to the scene. Police officers were lining up and one quickly approached him. "There's been an attack on the building behind me, we don't know if anyone has been killed." Tony nodded. "I'm on it, just help anyone who was hurt."

"Sir," JARVIS suddenly spoke up. "Miss. Indries is attempting to contact you." Tony quickly walked from the officer. "Get her on the line."

"Yes sir.

Static for a moment then…

"Tony?"

"Indries! Are you hurt?"

"No…I don't think….Tony someone attacked the building!" Her voice came out high pitched and frightened. "It's okay, I'm coming to get you." Tony soothed as best he could. Indries made a gulping noise. "You promise?" She asked, hopefully. "I promise." Tony soothed.

"O-okay." She replied. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked. After a moment of silence Indries replied that she didn't know. "Alright well hang tight. I'll get you out as fast as I can."

"I will. Hurry Tony." Not twelve seconds after they hung up, Thor landed beside him. "Is anyone hurt?" He asked.

"No one knows yet." Thor nodded.

"Is your fiancé safe?"

"For now." Tony replied.

Suddenly another explosion rocked the street. Both males stumbled, and Tony turned horrified eyes to the building.

"Indries!" He shouted instantly rushing for the building while Thor screamed for him to stop.

No one knows exactly what happened after that.

Some say Tony Stark AKA Iron Man, had flown into the blaze intent on saving hid fiancé.

Others say that they swore they could see him consumed by the flames. Many thought he had been killed. It had happened so fast. One moment he was rushing towards the building, the next he was gone. Still the fact remains that Tony did in fact rush in after his fiancé and as he did, the building collapsed on top of him. It took nearly 15 hours for him to be dug up. The Hulk, brought him out of the debris, his armor dented, but he was breathing. He was alive. Twelve were killed in the explosion.

Indries would survive.

* * *

_He couldn't breathe…._

_He couldn't move…._

_He couldn't see…._

_Where was he?_

_What happened?_

_He wanted to go home…._

* * *

Tony was unconscious in the hospital for three days. Indries had suffered a concussion, but other than that was relatively unharmed. Once cleared she joined the rest of the Avengers at Tony's bedside while he slept. She pushed past Pepper who had been sitting beside Tony, and took his hand into her own.

"Has he said anything?" She asked barely looking at the other. "He hasn't woken up." Natasha replied coldly. Indries stared at her fiancé.

"He looks so bruised…" She murmured tearfully. Tony's face was swollen, a long gash on his cheek.

"He ran into a falling building."

"He was trying to save me!" Indries declared, her eyes sparkling.

"He could have been killed."

"Are you saying that he should have just left me!?" Indries stood, Natasha remained seated.

"I find it interesting how many times you seem to have gotten yourself in danger. And how many times he's nearly gotten himself killed rescuing you."

"He loves me. And as his lover and fiancé, I'm always at risk for attack."

"Pepper rarely was put in danger." Bruce murmured while the woman in questioned shifted. Indries's eyes narrowed.

"And Loki-"

"_Loki_ is no longer in the picture!" Indries snapped.

"You sound a bit defensive." Natasha drawled.

"I'm just stating the facts." Indries growled. Tony suddenly shifted and Indries quickly turned back to him sitting and taking his hand. "Tony, darling…" She murmured brushing his hair from face. Tony groaned. "Darling say something." She urged.

"Loki…" Tony mumbled before going under once again. Instantly the room seemed to drop ten degrees. Indries's grip on Tony's hand tightened for a moment, her face pinching.

Quickly she stood wrenching her hand free, turning she stalked out of the hospital room , shoving past Steve and rushing from the room. Pepper bit her lip, looking down at her lap with a little smile.

"I'm sorry!" Tony declared for the fourth time since he returned from the hospital. Indries ignored him and continued to pack her items. "Indries." Tony murmured reaching for her. The woman swatted his hands away with a snarl.

"Indries, please talk to me?"

"Wouldn't you rather talk with _Loki_?"

"I told you I didn't mean it!" Tony shouted. Indries ignored him. Tony finally grabbed her arm yanking her against his chest and falling to his knees in front of her holding her hand.

"How can I prove that I love you?"

"I don't know…"

"I marrying _you_, I'm living my life with _you_!"

"How do I know you won't cheat on me with him? You've proven you're able to do it."

"I left him for you…"

"Yet you cry out for him and not your fiancé!" She wrenched her hand free. "I don't want him! I want you!"

"I…I just need a few days to think." Indries replied tears gathering in her dark eyes. Tony struggled to his feet. By the time he was on them, Indries was gone.

They had gone out for dinner and Indries had ordered the wine. Tony had finally stopped his drinking, and no one drank around Tony in support of him. Everyone but her. She had ordered the red wine, the one Loki used to order. She drank it as slowly and tantalizing as Loki had, but she lacked the allure Loki had with it. She ordered a second and third, all the while Tony had been unable to watch, his fingers itch to order his own drink.

She licked her lips, a bead of red on her tongue and suddenly she was Loki who had been in his female form, looking so beautiful. So unbelievable perfect, the only thing better would be his male form. And Indries kept doing it. Ordering alcohol whenever they went out. And as she left out the front door, it did not take long for Tony to find the alcohol she had left behind. And it did not take long for him to open it and down it, sitting against the wall in desolation.


	9. Once Upon a Dream

**There is sexual content in this chapter. You have been warned…or spoiled…or both. Like I said I have to work this weekend as well take my lovely dog to the vet, she's ill and I need to know why. Enjoy the chapter darlings! I'll update when I can.**

* * *

Loki's soft laughter rang across the room as Bucky attempted to sneak in through the window. Bucky looked up and offered Loki a cheeky grin. "Sorry I'm late, Steve and I got distracted with those Star War movies." He flopped into Loki's room and quickly sprung up. Loki laughed again. "Come here." He urged patting the couched beside him. Bucky sat down beside Loki and looked at the show Loki was watching.

"What's this?"

"BBC Sherlock." Loki replied eyes returning to the screen. "I find Mr. Cumberbatch to be exquisite." Loki murmured, watching the actor. Bucky glanced and shrugged.

"I've seen better."

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

"You liar." Loki mumbled. The human chuckled and took Loki's chin in his hands. "I'm looking at it." Loki's eyes softened and his smile came out sweet. Bucky leant forward pressing his lips against Loki's. Loki returned the kiss, his fingers reaching to grasp Bucky's chin. Slowly, Bucky pushed Loki back so he lay on the couch. Bucky crawled on top of him, kissing the God deeply, his hands sliding down to Loki's hip. His fingers grazed over the hem of Loki's trousers. Loki lifted his hips allowing Bucky to drag them down his legs.

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

Bucky's mouth connected with the God's throat, sucking at the pale flesh. Loki's head fell back against the armrest of the couch, his mouth falling open as he panted. Bucky began to work at Loki's shirt, pulling it over his head, leaving him in only his underwear. Loki stared at Bucky breathlessly. "James…"

_**Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

"Do you…do you want to?" Bucky asked softly, stroking his fingers down Loki's cheek. In response, Loki wrapped his long legs around Bucky and pulled him close. The man chuckled.

"I guess that's a yes…"

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_

Slowly, his hands traveled down to Loki's underwear, slipping his fingers under the elastic and pulling them down his hips, leaving him bare beneath the human. Bucky sat back, staring at Loki, drinking in his pale flesh. Dusky nipples and the trim waist, not a scar on him. Nestled in a light dusting of dark hair sat Loki's half hard cock. Bucky licked his lips reaching out and taking it in his hands, Loki tensed, watching Bucky with hazed eyes.

_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

Bucky leaned forward to kiss Loki, but the God pushed at his chest. "You too." He murmured. "Hmmm?"

"Undress." Loki ordered as he nodded at Bucky's clothing. Bucky laughed.

"Yes, dear." He teased while Loki scowled.

Bucky was quick to remove his clothing, carelessly tossing it aside, while Loki watched. Once undressed he crawled back on top of Loki, kissing his gently. Loki offered his neck, allowing his soon to be lover to bite at the flesh there. Bucky suddenly gasped, his hips bucking wildly as Loki's cold fingers wrapped around his cock.

"Switch places with me." Loki murmured.

"So bossy1" Bucky shifted allowing Loki to move from under him and straddle him. Loki grinned. "Lay back." He ordered, pushing on Bucky's chest. Bucky did so, his eyes never leaving Loki's face. Loki's lips began on Bucky's lip, kissing him primly. Slowly his lips began to move south, leaving wet kisses against his throat, chest and stomach before suddenly hovering over Bucky's hard cock. Loki lifted his eyes, meeting Bucky' 's eyes widened as he watched Loki's mouth lower and take his cock into his mouth, his eyes remaining locked with Bucky's. The man's head fell back with a soft groan, as the God sucked at his head, his tongue swirling around the top. Bucky's hands gripped at the couch, his toes curling. Loki took the man deeply into his mouth, his eyes finally breaking away from Bucky with a small hum of pleasure.

The vibration caused Bucky to cry out. "Fuck…Loki…" He groaned. Loki's fingers trailed up stroking Bucky's chest. Bucky's grasped Loki's hand and Loki looked up at him with a smile, then a flick of his tongue was all it took for Bucky to come undone. Gasping and moaning, his body arching as he came in Loki's mouth; the God not allowing a drop of semen to fall. Trailing up Bucky's body, Loki placed a final kiss on Bucky's lip, allowing Bucky to taste himself.

"Next time I want you to fuck me until I can't walk properly." The God whispered against Bucky's lips. Bucky's hand trailed to cup Loki's rear, his finger stroking between the crack, searching for his entrance. His fingers circled the little hole, Loki tensing underneath Bucky's touch.

"We can do that now." Bucky suggested, smirking at Loki's reaction. Loki rocked against Bucky's fingers for a moment, wanting the man to do nothing more than thrown him onto the floor and have him. Instead he kissed Bucky again.

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_

_**You love me at once**_

_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

"Not today I'm afraid." He murmured huskily, finally pulling away from Bucky and getting to his feet. Bucky watched from the couch as Loki slowly walked away, his ass looking glorious. With a distressed groan, Bucky realized he had hardened again.

_Well damn…_

* * *

Three days later Loki had been in the kitchen preparing dinner for Thor and himself. Thor was still out with the Avengers, allowing Loki a moment of peace. He chopped up the carrots and onion, glancing at the pot of chicken stock on the burner. Glancing again at the cookbook, he measured out the onion, tossing it in the pot with the stock. A prim knock at the door had him looking up. He set the knife down and wiped his hands on the paper towel. He approached the door, looking out through the peephole, blinking in surprise when he spotted Pepper Potts standing on the other side of the door. Loki unlocked and opened the door.

"Miss Potts." He greeted genially. Pepper smiled at the sight of Loki. "Loki, you know you don't have to be so formal with me." Loki slowly smiled back. "My apologizes Pepper." He nodded. "You look good." Pepper commented earning a small chuckle from the God. "As do you."

"May I….may I come in?" Loki moved aside allowing Pepper entrance. Pepper looked round the loft with a smile. "It's so roomy in here…," She sniffed the air. "What smells so good?"

"Chicken noodle soup." Loki murmured. "It should be done soon…would you like some?" Pepper followed Loki towards the kitchen. "I just ate, thank you though."

"Would you like a drink? I have tea."

"Tea sounds wonderful."

"Any particular flavor?"

"Any Earl Grey?"

"Wonderful taste." Loki stated pulling the tea bags from the cupboard. Pepper sat at the island watching Loki prepare her a cup. "It's really good to see you." The woman stated, thanking Loki as he handed her the cup.

"Likewise." Loki replied, returning to the soup and adding the carrots before looking back to Pepper. "I have heard that you have started courting the Angry Hogan."

"Happy." Pepper laughed. Loki nodded. "Yes, yes very happy." He murmured while Pepper just laughed again. Loki glanced t her and smiled.

You've been busy."

"Yes…_too_ busy." Pepper looked down at her cup, face falling. Loki frowned. "You're troubled."

"I am…"

"Is there something I can do."

"That's why I'm here…The others sent me…they didn't know who else to turn to." Loki slowly sat down across from Pepper. "What has happened."

"It's Tony," Pepper stated looking up at Loki who tensed. "Indries walked out a week ago and…fucking bitch…_sorry_!"

"Go on." Loki murmured blinking lazily.

"Tony stopped drinking before she left. He had been doing so well. There was no alcohol in the penthouse, but I think she left some behind when she left."

"And he has gotten a hold of it." It was not a question.

"Yes. He had just gotten out of the hospital after the building collapse and the alcohol…he gotten sick…he's been hurting himself….I wouldn't come to you…I'm sorry I've come to you, after everything…" Loki waved dismissively.

"What exactly do you wish me to do?"

"Heal him? Like you did that time Doom burnt him? His leg is all messed up and he's gotten himself really sick with the drinking…"

_'Is this not what you wanted?'_

_'Were you not right?"_

_'You had to do nothing and their relationship has crashed and burned!'_

_'Let him suffer.'_

_'He deserves it!'_

"Indries will return eventually."

"You think?" Pepper asked unhappily. Loki nodded. "She enjoys the power she has over him. She won't just walk away for whatever reason she left." Pepper did not have it in her to tell Loki why. Loki fell silent, pondering. "I wouldn't blame you in the least if you said no, but you're the only one I could think of turning to." Pepper began to babble.

"Really, don't feel obligated to help him after all he's done and-"

"I'll do it."

"You…you will?" Pepper asked in shock. Loki turned back to his soup. "I could hardly live with myself if I let Stark waste away." He muttered. "Though I owe him no favors, it would relieve me of any guilt I may have stored in me." Pepper's face broke into a tearful smile. "Thank you. I'll never understand why he left you for that woman." She took a sip of her tea, feeling embarrassed. Loki returned to his soup. "Don't ponder it Miss. Potts. It's not worth the headache."

Steve Clint and Bruce were at the tower when Pepper and Loki arrived. Thor and Bucky were on patrol while Natasha was having the night off. The three men looked up at Loki when he followed Pepper inside the tower. The whole drive to the tower he had been tense, wondering why he had agreed to help the man. It dawned on him that he feared having Stark die, feared having the man die hating him.

The ride up the elevator Loki had to mentally prepare himself. Not knowing what to expect. For the first time in over a year, he entered Tony Stark's penthouse. It looked all the same, same furniture, same people, and same uneasiness.

The Captain had stood, thanking him while Barton had shifted uncomfortably. Bruce stood and approached Loki. "He's this way." He murmured, leading the God down to Stark's bedroom. The room was darkened and Stark lay on his bed, the blankets haphazardly strewn across him. Slowly Loki approached the bed, peering down at Stark with distaste. "He smells like a bar." He commented idly. Bruce nodded. "He's drank enough."

"And no one saw fit to stop him?"

"No one knew."

"Seems like ignorance is a large theme within the Avengers." Loki snapped and Bruce removed his glasses, his face troubled. "Will… will you still help him?" He asked, shamefaced. The God nodded slowly.

"I will."

His attention was returned to Stark, who was deliriously talking to himself in his sleep. Loki lay a hand on Tony's forehead, the skin hot to the touch. He looked him over in silence. At the touch, Toy's eyes opened and he squinted up at Loki uncomprehending. "Who…you?" He managed.

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_

"No one of importance." Loki replied. A shimmering yellow glow escaped Loki's palm and settled over the skin on Tony's face. Slowly., Loki leant down and placed a kiss against the man's brow. The shimmering yellow magic instantly was soaked into Tony's skin. Instantly Tony lost consciousness. His skin already going from waxy to the normal sun kissed. The sunkeness of his eyes fading, the sheen of sweat suddenly gone.

Bruce stared in wonder. "Is he…is he going to be alright?" He managed. Loki nodded. "He will be fine." The god's skin had gone pasty and he seemed to sway for a moment. He gave Tony a final look before walking out of the room and past Bruce. "You will tell no one of this." He ordered. The scientist nodded.

"Of course." He managed thanking Loki who brushed it off. He watched as Loki vanished in a flash of shimmering gold. Pepper who had been waiting in the other room approached, looking towards Tony.

"He looks better…"

"He is." Bruce confirmed. The woman smiled bitterly. "He'll take her back." She muttered. "He'll never learn." Her voice was hollow and Bruce couldn't meet her eyes. She walked into the room and sat down beside Tony, taking his hand into hers, trying to hold back her tears.

Loki reappeared in his bedroom, his keens bucking underneath him. He collapsed, falling forward gasping for breath.

_Just breathe_

_Just breath_

_Just breath…._

_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_

* * *

Loki was right. Two days later, Indries returned as though nothing had happened. However there was now a shift in the tower. Not one of the Avengers welcomed her return. She however only had eyes for Tony who was huddled on the couch drinking water and eating Saltines. It was heartbreaking to see how his eyes lit up at the sight of Indries when she approached. "Darling." Indries cooed. "How are you?"

"I'm good, great actually." Tony stated, attempting to regain some of his old confidence back. Indries nodded sitting beside Tony and taking his hand in her own. "I forgive you Tony. For everything." Her voice was like molten chocolate to Tony, nails on a chalkboard to the rest. Steve wondered when he stopped thinking of her as beautiful…

Tony nodded. "I'm really sorry." He managed. "I'll make it up to you in anyway you want." His waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"I'm sure I can think of something." Indries giggled. Bruce suddenly stood and stalked out, green tingeing his ears.

_"I dreamed of an Angel." Tony whispered as Bruce helped him sit up._

_And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_"Oh? Really?" Bruce asked in amusement. "Yeah, and they kissed me!" Bruce tensed, closing his eyes. "It was just a dream."_

_"Yeah I know…but I feel like I've dreamt of it a lot." Tony mumbled, his dark eyes tired. "We all have dreams like that, and then they turn into a nightmare."_

Indries suddenly laughed again and it followed Bruce all the way to his floor.

**_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_**

**_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

**_But if I know you, I know what you do_**

**_You love me at once_**

**_The way you did once upon a dream_**

* * *

**Music based on the Lana Del Ray version.  
**


	10. A Smile In The Dark

**_Yay another chapter! Thank you for all the support. My dog is doing much better and is currently using me as a body pillow._**

* * *

Loki had gotten ill for a couple of weeks. He lost strength in his legs, and often huddled on his bed, shivering with a cold that should not have affected him. While not on a mission, Bucky would wander to Thor and Loki's loft and spend the night with him. Bruce had given Bucky a bunch of tea to give to Loki and the God was more than happy to have it. Mostly Loki slept, too weak to do much else. When Thor had found out of the illness he had kicked Bucky out. By the time Bucky had been allowed back in Loki had been crying and Thor had looked haggard. Bucky had never seen Loki cry, when he had asked what was wrong Loki had snarled at him to get out.

A week later and he didn't seem to be getting better. But he was bored with hiding away in his room, so he usually lounged away in the living room using Bucky as his personal body pillow. Bucky had been watching the _Wizard of Oz,_ with Loki sleeping on top of him. His head resting on his chest, Bucky didn't dare move, when Thor had come into the apartment, The whole Avenger team right behind him. Thor had spotted the two and shifted guiltily.

"I though he would be in his room." He loudly whispered, when he realized Loki was fast asleep. Bucky shrugged. "He got restless in there, threatened to throw me out the window if I didn't let him out."

"Foreplay." Clint joked earning an elbow to the ribs from Steve. Stark looked extremely uncomfortable and ready to make a run for it, looking anywhere but at the two on the couch.

"Is he feeling any better?" Thor questioned, ushering everyone inside and closing the door. He glanced at Loki, who had yet to awaken. "He felt good enough to threaten my penis, so I think it's a start." Bucky joked. Thor smiled. "We will only be here shortly." He assured Bucky whose attention returned to the television. "Kay."

"Is there anything he needs while I'm out." Thor asked.

"A tampon would be nice." Bucky stated, wincing as sharp finger nails dig into his clavicle. "Oh, hi _Pumpkin_." Bucky greeted as Loki opened bleary eyes and glared at him. "My female form in not ovulating thank you very much."

"Oh."

"That's not due until next week."

"Charming." Bucky replied rolling his eyes. Loki scowled.

"Brother."

Loki lifted his head and glanced at his sibling. "Oh, Thor," He glanced around at the Avengers in distaste. "Eww." He muttered, standing up, gathering the blanket into his arms and walking briskly out of the room. Bucky sat up blinking. "Well that could have been worse." Thor quickly gathered the items he had come for, handing half to Steve who smiled dazzlingly at Bucky. For a moment Bucky's heart skipped a beat, pleased at the sight of his best friend. They hadn't spend enough time together the last few weeks. Bucky hoped to change that. Tony continued to stare after Loki, his face drawn into a frown. Bruce glanced at him. "What's the matter?" He asked.

"Loki's sick."

"Yeah, flu or something."

"But…Loki never gets sick."

"Well obviously he does." Bruce shrugged with a little smile. Tony however still looked concerned. "I mean it Bruce… Loki has never been sick the whole time he's been here."

"Well something must have changed._"_

_"Lokiiiiii…" Tony whined from the bed, calling his lovers attention. Loki moved from the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth and regarded Tony thoughtfully. "What is it?" He asked pulling the toothbrush from his mouth._

_"I think I'm dying." Tony stated, his face pulled into a pout. Loki rolled his eyes. "You are not dying Anthony. You're ill." He walked back into the bathroom, putting his toothbrush away and washing out his mouth. Tony scowled at the ceiling. "I hate being ill."_

_"Maybe, you should stop contracting diseases." Loki quipped, walking back over to Tony and placing his hand on his forehead feeling his temperature. "You are feverish." The god murmured, going to move his hand away, only for Tony to snatch it and keep it in place._

_"Your hand feels nice." He murmured, smiling up at Loki. Loki smiled back. "Move over." He ordered. Tony did as he was told and Loki crawled into the bed beside him, removing his shirt. Lay your head against here." Loki stated pointing towards the junction of his neck and shoulders. Slowly, Tony clambered over the God, resting his forehead against the cool flesh of Loki's throat. He let out a blissful sigh. Laying against Loki, his lips curved into a smile._

_"You're amazing you know." He yawned. Loki hummed in response. "Won't you get sick too?" The man asked, glancing at Loki. The God rolled his eyes._

_"I do not get sick."_

_"Like, at all?"_

_"Not since I was a child." Loki replied. "So I don't ever have to worry about you getting the runs?"_

_"The runs?"_

_"You know…liquid shit."_

_"Anthony that is disgusting…and no Thor and I do not have the same ailments that would plague Midgardians."_

_"So you can only get sick on Asgard."_

_"Even that is rare, but yes." He murmured. "Good…. once I'm better I'll make this up to you." Tony murmured, his fingers stroking down Loki's cheek. Loki pressed his lips against the top of Tony's head. "Once you are better, I will think of something." He replied. Tony hummed, his eyes slipping shut, lulled to sleep by the feel of Loki's pulse._

* * *

Tony was troubled by Loki's illness all day. Even at dinner that night, he was unable to pay attention to Indries's chatter. He pushed at the carrots on his plate unable to eat. Indries seemed to realize his lack of reaction and looked at him. "What's the matter Tony? Not hungry?" She asked taking a bite of her carrots. Tony shook his head, staring at his plate.

Indries frowned. "What's the matter?" She asked reaching for him. He shrugged. "I'm fine." He replied. He continued to stare at his plate. Indries returned to her food. She continued to chatter, while Tony finally nibbled at the carrots. He really needed some time just with himself, away from it all. The suit needed fixing and J.A.R.V.I.S seemed rather moody. And Loki… he needed to find out what was wrong with him… He heard fingernails drumming on the table and he glanced up at his fiancé.

"What?" He asked. Indries rolled her eyes. "Oh nothing, it's just I adore talking to the air." Tony looked away from her in annoyance. "You know what? Fine! Whatever is on your mind is clearly more important!" Indries stood, taking her plate and stalking away. Tony barely heard her.

He would find out the next morning, when Thor called their attention during a meeting. "I have heard that the Man of Iron is healed from his illness?" He muttered. Bruce looked up with a frown. "Yeah, he's doing fine. Right?" Tony nodded, doodling on the paper in front of him.

Thor's face remained aloof and he glanced around the room.

"I can see that. However, no one thought it necessary to tell me what exactly was used to heal him?"

"Sleep." Tony cut in, still drawing. Steve shifted and Bucky Barnes frowned. Thor glared at Bruce. "You went to my brother." Tony looked up.

"What?"

Bruce nodded. "Tony was getting worse, and Loki had the capability."

"You went to Loki!?" Tony squawked but was ignored.

"You had no right to ask that of him."

"He was sick!"

"By his own hand! He would have to deal with the consequences!" Thor stood, causing the table to move and shake. Bruce remained sitting closing his eyes. Natasha stood instead. "But Loki agreed to help." She stated firmly. He received our thanks and went on his way."

"Is anyone gonna answer my question?" Tony called. Thor waved him off.

"He should not have been asked to use his powers."

"Why? He's certainly powerful enough." Steve piped up from beside Bucky. Thor suddenly glanced around. "Is Indries here!?"

"No," Tony griped. "Can you leave her out of this?"

"It is only us here?" He asked. Natasha nodded. Thor sat back down. "What I tell you now is to stay in this room. If I find that this importation has reached the ears of someone outside this room, I will find the perpetrator and I will kill them."

"Jesus Thor, that's a bit dramatic." Clint admonished. Thor turned to him. "I mean every word of it." Were his harsh words. "It's that serious?" Steve murmured, staring at his teammate who slowly nodded. "Aye."

"Well okay Point Break, lay it on us." Tony stated, leaning back in his chair. Thor glowered at the human for a moment before sitting back with a sigh. "Upon one of our returns to Asgard, the All-Father felt that Loki's powers were too much of a liability. He lacks the ability to take away Loki's power, but he can still stifle them. Each time Loki uses his magic, he loses some strength. As you saw earlier, his illness was brought on by your need of him. I have attempted to make sure he does not use it, but sometimes…" Thor trailed off. The team stared at him with wide eyes. "So…he's becoming mortal?" Steve asked softly.

"Yes. I am hoping to get to Asgard an convince my father to stop, but I have yet to be able to." Thor murmured. Bucky's face was drawn into a scowl as he stared at the wall.

_'Why didn't he tell me?'_

Tony deflated in his seat, no longer able to concentrate on his doodle. Steve shifted. "We won't tell anyone Thor…and I promise to make sure he stays safe." Clint quickly glanced at the man, who was staring at Thor seriously. The God of Thunder studied the Captain closely. "He does not need coddling."

"He won't be coddled. I-_we_ will all just make sure he is not put in harms way at all." Clint groaned, earning a stern glare from Steve and Bucky.

"I have your word?" Thor asked, voice soft. The team nodded.

"We swear."

* * *

Just outside the room, Indries Moomji stood by the door. Her dark eyes lit up and her smile seemed to take up her entire face. The woman sighed sweetly, humming she turned down the hall and with a skip in her step walked out the door.


	11. Indries's Move

**A big thanks to Selec , anonazure, Misha, Xaiael, , Autumn Fire Spirit Yggdrasil, teaisluv, Razorflame45, Killer-Bunniez, chrono-contract, MitsukaiTame, CrowX, Lynn92, anastacianott, BeautifulDesertFoxglove, Renne Michaels, MissShadowSheridan, , and Guests as well as everyone else who is in support of this story.! I saw Coriolanus tonight, and it gave me suck FEELS that I had to write before I left for base! Wasn't that pleased with last chapter, hopefully this is better.**

* * *

"I don't trust her."

"And I understand that, but we've checked her records and she's clean." Nick Fury's voice came out collected as he stared impassively at Natasha who simply stared back. "Check them again." She advised. Fury sighed, closing his eyes.

"Look, I get it. You don't like her, but there is nothing I can do about that."

"It's more than just my dislike for her. She's up to something. She's conniving, she always appears where she shouldn't be." Natasha began to pace, arms crossed. "Stark is completely smitten with her, he's oblivious to the threat she holds." She stopped walking and closed her eyes. Fury stared at her, face grim.

"And what do you propose we do? Lock her up for being an overly involved fiancé? " Natasha faced his again, her hair bouncing. "I propose you let me look into it more. I expected more out of your people. She waltzes into his life out of the blue and suddenly he wants to marry her? He was ten times more in love with Loki."

"Loki proved to be to much of a distraction."

"Loki kept him grounded. She constantly endangers him!" Her voice rose and took on a sharp note, her eyes hard as flint. "I get it. Loki was the enemy. But he's repented, and when he was with Stark he was an asset to the team, despite Clint's dislike of him." She took the seat across from Fury, who leant back in his chair, fingers interlaced on his desk.

"I will have my people look into it again, but I don't know what else to tell you." He muttered. The Black Widow pushed her hair from her face and nodded. "Good. I will be looking as well." Fury nodded curtly. "I figured you would. However, remember your objective is as an Avenger, not a friend. You understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. You're dismissed."

* * *

The hot water of the shower beat against her kin and she smiled, inclining her neck to allow the water to spray onto her face. Beads dripped down her toned body and steam rose into the air. She hummed to herself in pleasure. She ran her fingers over her breasts, reveling in the smooth skin beneath her fingers.

Outside the bathroom, she heard the door to the bedroom open. Reaching over, Indries turned the water off. Dripping wet she exited the bathroom and sauntered out into the bedroom, when Tony was sitting on the bed removing his shoes. He looked up and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile. "Hello Darling." Indries greeted. She approached him and straddled his lap. "Have you missed me?" She cooed, playing with his tie. Tony laughed softly, catching her hand and kissing her knuckles. "Of course." He replied, rubbing her shoulder.

"Must you go on your little business trip?" The woman pouted, her brown eyes shining. Tony nodded. "Yeah, Pep and I need to do the final touches of the project." He sighed, his fingers stroking her damp back. His fiancé sighed. "I suppose I should let you go." She admitted, her head tilting to the side.

"Don't worry. I'll be gone only a few days." Tony assured her, kissing her lightly on the shoulder.

"Our wedding is only a few months away." She murmured, unbuttoning his shirt. "Soon, we will together forever." She stood and pushed at his chest, Tony fell back onto the bed and she quickly crawled on top of him. Tony laughed. "You're enthusiastic." He quipped. Indries reached down, cupping his erection through his trousers.

"So are you."

Tony groaned, laying his head back and closing his eyes. He lay still, eyes wide as Indries began to trail herself down his body, ripping his buttons off his shirt he tongue following her fingers. She made quick work of tugging his pants off and the underwear soon followed. His cock, was fully erect, jutting out like an explanation point and Indries chuckled.

"_Very_ enthusiastic." Tony opened his mouth to respond, when he erection was suddenly engulfed with tight heat. His head fell back onto the mattress as he cried out in pleasure.

"Shit…" He managed. Above him, Indries raised herself and slammed back down, her teeth bared. She pulled up again, staring hungrily at the blissful look on Stark's face. "Loki at me." She hissed. Tony could not hear her over the roaring pleasure in his ears, his hands desperately seeking to touch Indries who grabbed his throat. "Look. At. Me." The woman growled. Finally, Tony's eyes met hers and she smiled once again.

"Tell me you love me." She ordered. "I love you." Tony responded softly. "Louder!"

"I love you!"

"**Louder**! I want your team to hear you! I want _everyone_ to hear you!"

_'I want Loki to hear you!'_

"I love you!" Stark howled, voice coming out sharp and desperate. Indries slammed down onto him once more and with a sob, Tony came, his back arching, his eyes rolling into his skull. Then at once he was silent, laying on the bed, chest heaving, his breaths coming out in silent pants. He stared at her, his smile weak.

"Ooooo," Indries murmured. "You must be tired sweetheart." She stroked his cheek watching his eyes droop, still caught in the aftershock of pleasure. "You've been working _so _hard these days." Her voice thick like honey. Tony laughed. "I think you wore me out..."

"Sleep darling. Rest would do you good" Indries cooed, stroking his cheek. With a final murmur, Tony's eyes slid shut. Indries watched him in silence for a moment, ensuring he was asleep. Once convinced she stood, slipping on a silk robe and gliding from the room.

Indries sauntered down the hall, her hair swishing behind her, a satisfied smirk on her lips. She entered the kitchen and grabbed an apple off the counter, biting into it with a crunch. On the table, her cell phone rang and Indries approached it, without looking at the ID answered it.

"Is it done?" She snapped, taking another bite from her apple. The answer brought a smile to her lips. "Excellent. You've served me well. No, no. Don't you fret….oh yes….well dear Anthony will just discover that later now won't he? Hmmm…..yes, I'm sure it will. Ta ta, Darling, we shall chat again very soon." Hanging up the phone she turned with a satisfied little hum.

"J.A.R.V.I.S?" She called out. There was no answer and she laughed softly. "Oh yes. That's _right_ isn't it? You are no longer there? I couldn't very well have you tattle on me now could I? Nothing personal J.A.R.V.I.S, I assure you." She took another bite of her apple and winked.

* * *

"Why do you always do this?" Bucky Barnes snapped, stalking across the loft. Loki remained seated on the couch, barely looking up from his book. "You'll have to be more clear than that James." Loki muttered, turning a page. Bucky swiftly turned to him. "You never tell me anything. I have to find out stuff from other sources." He scowled at Loki's lack of reaction. "Are you even listening!?" He snapped.

Loki set the book up and looked up. "Oh yes, yes. Go on." He waved a hand. Bucky's eyes narrowed further. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"Talking to me like I'm some kind of idiot!"

Loki looked up slowly. "Fine. Then you should stop talking to me like you have some say in my life."

"We're dating Loki. I think I have a little bit of say."

"Actually you don't. I have no need or reason to tell you every little detail of it." Loki stated coldly returning to his book. In three long strides Bucky was across the room, yanking the book from Loki's hands and throwing it across the room.

"Listen to me!"

Slowly Loki faced Bucky, his eyes glinting.

"Get out." He ordered.

"I'm not one of your servants, you can't just kick me out." Bucky snapped.

"Yes, however this is my home and I no longer want you here." Loki replied, tone icy.

"You could have just told me the truth!" Bucky shouted.

"It was none of your business!" Loki snarled, getting to his feet and stalking after his book. "It kind of is when we're together! You could have been killed!"

"Well I wasn't so do calm down." Loki relied picking up his book and dusting it off.

"It doesn't matter, you don't take any of this seriously. You don't take _me_ seriously." Bucky stated, his face hardening. "You are just a passing fling James, not someone who holds any true hold on me." Loki responded spitefully.

"…Fuck…fuck you! No wonder Stark cheated!" Loki tensed, his book falling from his grasp. Inwardly Bucky cursed. "Shit...Loki…I'm sorry…look I did-"

"Get out."

"Loki, c'mon I-"

"I said. Get out." Loki snarled, not turning to face Bucky. Bucky took a step back his face hardening. "You know what? Fine. _Fine_!" He stalked across the room, yanking his coat off the chair and storming out of the loft, slamming the door behind him.

For several moments Loki did not move. He continued to stare blankly at the wall. Slowly he bent down and picked up his book. He calmly carried the book to the coffee table and set it down. He walked towards his bedroom and made his way onto his bed, curling under the covers.

When Thor came back home an hour or two later, Loki had not moved. Thor stared at his curled up form in worry. "Are you ill, brother?" He asked, entering the room and approaching his sibling who shook his head. Thor placed his hand on Loki's forehead and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Something has upset you." He murmured. Loki did not respond and the God of Thunder sighed. "I shall leave you then." He stood to leave, when Loki's hand shot out stopping him.

"Stay," Loki murmured. "Please…I do not wish to be alone." His voice came out meeker than what he'd wished. Thor nodded. "Move over." He murmured. Loki did as he was told and Thor slipped under the covers beside him. He watched Loki, who moved in closer to him sadly.

"You are upset about something."

"I am upset about many things." Loki replied bitterly. Thor reached out, taking his brother's hand in his own. "It will all come to pass, brother. You must believe that." His voice came out earnest and Loki desperately wished he could believe him. Instead he only curled closer and closed his eyes, wishing sleep upon himself.

The next morning, as Tony entered his lab, he was struck with a queasy feeling in his gut. The silence was too loud. His footsteps seemed to echo. "J.A.R.V.I.S?" He called.

No answer.

Tony frowned. "Hey! J.A.R.V.I.S, what's up?"

Still nothing.

Quickly Tony approached his computer, pressing at the keys. Nothing came up. It was as if his whole system was down. Tony stepped back apprehensively. "What the fuck happened…" He yanked his phone from his pocket, dialing Bruce.

"Hey, Bruce…something's up. J.A.R.V.I.S isn't responding and my systems are down. It…not it doesn't look like someone's broken in…no…okay thanks." Bruce assured Tony he would be right over. The man began to tinker with the monitors, face drawn into a worried scowl. The screens remained black. Not even Dummy moved at his voice. His hands shook as he looked around. No video feeds, nothing. Slowly Tony stepped back, unable to do anything more.

Someone broke in there, somehow someone had managed to do this. And Tony would find out who.


	12. The All-Father's Blunder

**Hey loves! Sorry for the delay. I was at work this weekend and had no internet access. Lemme tell you about my weekend. My workplace is about two hours from work, and so I need to be well packed before going there. Welllllllll, I get there go to the onsite hotel and get alllll snuggled into bed with my lovely roommate when at midnight i do what we all do. Start thinking about life. It started with m imagining who would make a good fem! Bilbo, to whom Loki should end up with in this story, and then I realized I left my work socks at home.**

** Not a big deal I can buy some in the morning. But then...I realized my work boots were also at home, I could not just go to work without them! So at Midnight I traveled the two hours back home, got an hour or two at sleep with my dog, then made it back to work 6A.M. From there I purchased at least five coffees to last me through the day. Other than that, the weekend was the usual work, screaming and laughing and drag racing a huge GMC down the freeway. Anywho on with the story!**

* * *

For over two days, Bruce and Tony tinkered with the systems. DUM-E was the first one to be brought back on the system. Bruce had to hold back a smile as he watched Tony happily greet the machine. It took several more hours for J.A.R.V.I.S, to return. Like an anxious parent, Tony demanded answers from J.A.R.V.I.S. What happened? Was he okay? J.A.R.V.I.S had responded in his normal crisp British voice that he was feeling quite well, but did not recall what had happened. And whomever had shut him and everything else down, had erased any footage.

"How am I suppose to figure this out, if there's nothing to go by?" Tony had griped as he and Bruce had made their way out of the lab. 'I'll keep searching." Bruce assured him. Tony however remained tense and weary. Unnerved by the attack on J.A.R.V.I.S and DUM-E.

That night he was not interested in doing much. When Indries came to him, wearing a skimpy little dress, Tony had to fight the scowl he wanted to shoot her. He had turned onto his side, closing his eyes while Indries stood at the door stunned. She attempted to approach him but Tony had shook his head.

"I'm not in the mood tonight." He muttered while Indries frowned. "You're mad at me?"

"Not at _you_. Just mad." Tony responded despondently. Indries huffed. "Well would you like me to sleep on the couch tonight?" She asked in annoyance.

Indries slept on the couch that night.

* * *

Bucky morosely played with his cheerios, avoiding Thor's heated glare. Steve shot him concerned glances, which Bucky ignored. He ate his cheerios dully.

"Thor, stop glaring at him." Steve griped, while Thor waved him off. Bucky wished he could sink into the floor, or hide behind Steve. Or both. Thor suddenly stood from the bar stool he had been sitting on, his face still murderous. Bucky flinched, pulling his cheerios closer to himself.

"You seem weary Barnes." Thor drawled. Bucky's eyes met Thor's. Steve scowled.

"Stop that!" Thor pointed his finger at Bucky. "You had better watch your step Barnes. I warned you the consequences of hurting my brother." Without another word, Thor turned on his heel and stalked from the room. Bucky slumped in his seat, dropping his spoon. Steve stared after Thor with a frown.

"Don't worry about him. He's not serious."

"I actually think he is." Bucky sighed morosely. Steve stared at his friend with worry. "Maybe you should talk to Loki." He advised. Bucky shook his head. "He called me a fling." He murmured. Steve blinked.

"Loki did?" He asked. Bucky nodded. Steve blink, running a hand through his golden locks. "Oh…I'm sorry. He shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, but I wasn't exactly helpful." Bucky stated. Steve's brows furrowed. "What did you say?"

"I said it was no wonder Stark cheated on him." He couldn't meet Steve's eyes. The good Captain stared.

"Oh…" His handsome face was troubled. Shame welled in Bucky's chest. "I didn't mean it. I was just upset." He managed, voice soft. Steve nodded. "No need to defend yourself. You both messed up. You both need to fix it."

"I…I don't know if I want to." Bucky admitted. Steve stared. "What? Why?"

"He's still in love with Stark," Bucky hissed. "I'll _never_ be able to compete!" He stood and began to pace. "Why should I be with someone that doesn't even want me?"

"I've never seen you so happy until you were with him." Steve stated sound sincere.

"I was just as happy to be back with you." Bucky murmured earning a smile from Steve

."That's a little different Bucky."

"I suppose." The man admitted. He grabbed his bowl off the table and tossed it in the sink. Steve remained sitting. "Go now."

"What?"

"Go talk to him now." Steve stated, nodding to the door. Bucky blinked. "Right now?"

"Yes, go. Before Thor comes back." Steve stated firmly. Bucky nodded. "Okay I'm going."

Loki had just turned on the showerhead, when he heard the distinct noise of the doorbell echo through the hall. With an annoyed curse, he grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He headed down the stairs and approached the door, swinging it open with an annoyed what?

Bucky Barnes stood on the other side of the door awkwardly shifting from one foot to another. Loki blinked. "Why are you here?"

"To apologize. Can I come in?" He asked hopefully. Loki stepped back allowing Bucky entrance. Bucky entered the living room as Loki shut the door. He turned facing Loki. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" He questioned. Loki waved him off. "Look, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said an-"

"No need to apologize for speaking the truth." Loki stated blandly. "I didn't mean it!"

"Oh?"

"No, I was just upset." Bucky stated reaching for Loki. Loki stepped back brows furrowed. "You're truly apologizing?" He questioned. Bucky nodded. "Yeah I'm really sorry." He stated. The God shifted. "I shouldn't have called you a fling. I apologize for that." He murmured. Bucky smiled. "Apology accepted. So are we okay now?"

"…We are 'okay' now." Loki nodded in confirmation. Bucky Barnes's face lit up. Loki smiled slightly. "I have to finish my shower if you don't mind." Suddenly feeling very brave Bucky reached for the towel around Loki's waist. "Could I…join you?" He asked softly.

"You mean?..." Loki began and Bucky nodded. After a moment Loki smiled. "Very well Mr. Barnes. I shall be waiting for you." He turned and made his way towards the bathroom. Once out of sight, Bucky tore his clothes off, throwing them behind him and nearly sprinting after the God.

Loki was already in the shower when Bucky entered, humming to himself as he waited. Bucky opened the curtain and peeked in. "May I?" He asked and Loki offered his hand pulling the man in after him. The steaminess of the water, relaxed Bucky's aching muscles and he wrapped an arm around Loki's waist drawing him close. The two kissed wetly. Bucky' hand reaching to grope Loki's pert ass. Loki snickered into the kiss. Loki's lips trailed down Bucky's throat and although the shower was a bit cramped, he dropped to his knees and took Bucky into his mouth. Bucky cried out, eyes falling shut. One had braced against the shower wall, while the other took hold of Loki's wet locks. Little whines escaped the man as Loki's tongue swirled around the tip. He had not gotten Silver Tongue for nothing it seemed.

"W-wait," He called out stopping Loki. "I don't want to come yet." With shaking hands he pulled Loki to his feet. The shower water did well to wet his fingers but he still held them out to Loki to suck. With a little smile Loki took the appendages into his mouth and sucked. Gulping, Bucky stared as Loki slowly lathered each digit. Finally he pulled is fingers back. Loki turned, bending slightly forward as Bucky wrapped an arm around his waist to support him. With his other hand, he worked a finger inside the God who tensed slightly, his breath becoming rougher in anticipation. Another finger soon joined and he pumped them in and out of the God.

A third finger entered Loki, and the God rocked back against Bucky. Bucky continued his touching for several moments, enjoying watching his fingers vanish inside Loki. The water acted as a proper lubricant and made it easier to get inside. The man pulled his fingers out of the god, earning a distressed noise. Bucky tutted with a smile. Slowly, Bucky guided his erection against Loki's rear, brushing against each cheek as Loki let out an impatient huff.

"Get on with it." He muttered, his ice coming out rough. Bucky grinned. "As you wish." Slowly Bucky began to press forward into Loki, who tensed under Bucky. Once fully sheathed Bucky went still, panting.

"You…you okay?"

"…I'm fine, just give me a moment." Loki managed after a moment. Bucky nodded. The water of the shower cascaded down and he panted. After a moment Loki nodded. "Go on."

Bucky nodded and pulled back, slamming forward once more. Loki cried out arching slightly, his mouth falling open. Once having picked up speed, Bucky began a steady thrust as Loki rocked backwards against him. Bucky's hand slid around Loki's waist, taking the God's cock in hand and pumping him with each thrust. Loki's voice came out ragged as he cried out Bucky's name.

"_James_!"

Bucky grit his teeth, thrusting in deep. He could feel him completion coming, but continued to work on Loki's leaking member. The God was shivering beneath him in pleasure. With a cry, Loki's body tensed as he came in Bucky's hand. Spurts of semen spraying over the shower wall. Bucky grinned wickedly. With another thrust he came as well gripping Loki tightly against him, as he came inside the God.

He leant over Loki panting in time with the God, who smiled and laughed breathlessly. "Well….that was entertaining." He managed. Bucky laughed, kissing the skin of Loki's back. "That's all?" he murmured. "No mind blowingly orgasmically fantastic?"

Loki laughed again. Bucky slowly slid out of Loki, his cum leaking from the God. He pulled Loki up and against him, pulling him in for a kiss. The water turned cold causing Bucky to jump at the sudden chill. "Shit. I'll go get a towel. You coming?' He asked getting out of the shower. Loki shook his head. "The cold doesn't affect me. I'll be out in a bit."

"You want me took order something to eat?"

"Chinese would be wonderful." Loki agreed, allowing the cold water to pour down his chest. Bucky nodded. "Okay, I'll go order it. Don't be too long." He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist and walking out of the bathroom. Loki smiled to himself, knowing he would be aching in the morning. He began to clean the sweat from his body, wiping the cum off the walls. As he scrubbed, he noticed his lily-white skin beginning to tinge blue. Loki pulled back in shock staring at his hands. The shower floor and walls began to freeze, the water freezing mid stream.

All at once the cold began to recede until only his skin remained blue. He waited for the normal nausea and pain the always accompanied his magic. But none came. Instead, he felt more energized that he had felt in months. A smile slowly crept over his lips and he laughed softly as realization dawned.

The All-Father might have been able to dampen Loki's magic, but he could not take away Loki's birthright. The abilities of Jotunheim. He stepped from the shower, wiping the fog from the mirror and watching as his skin slowly returned to white. The feeling of dread he had felt when first finding out about his heritage was non-existent. Instead elation filled his chest. He was no longer weak. He was no longer cowed. He still had an ability, and he could still use it.

* * *

Thor had been surprised to see Bucky and Loki sitting on the couch, curled up together eating Chinese and watching the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. When Loki spotted Thor he offered him a box of fried rice. After a moment's hesitation he sat down on Loki's other side and began to dig in.

They watched the movie in relatively peaceful silence when Thor suddenly spoke up.

"You two have made up?" He asked, taking a bite from his rice. Bucky nodded vigorously. "Yes. All made up."

"Good. I do like you Barnes. I would not have enjoyed murdering you." Thor replied casually. Loki eyed Thor from beside Bucky, smiling slightly. Thor caught his brother's eye and smiled back. Bucky became engrossed in watching Frollo sing about his boner to notice the brother's silent conversation.

"You threatened him?" Loki mouthed.

"Of course." The older God replied offering Loki a bite of his rice. Loki leant forward taking a bite of rice with a smile. "Thank you." He murmured, sitting back down, leaning against Bucky who was silently singling along with Frollo. Thor simply nodded. "You're my brother." He replied. Loki nodded. "Yes. I am."


	13. Bitter Deal

**Boom, update.**

**I don't own shit.**

* * *

Indries was not a stupid woman. In fact she was quite clever. She was a trained Seductress and even better conversationalist. She however did have one issue. It had been Loki, but now that issue was Natasha Romanoff and the woman's constant suspicious glare. The woman's eyes seemed to follow her every move. It had become tedious when Indries attempted to coo at her fiancé.

Romanoff had a natural ability to weed out people like Indries. So Natasha no longer trusted her. That would not be so bad if Thor also hadn't turned on her. The God's handsome face was always bank when he looked upon her. A trait she bet he received from his brother. Thor's love for his brother having won over Indries's natural charm. Of course Barnes soon followed, having become smitten with Loki. Barton seemed weary but unsure what to say or do. Rogers was sweet of course.

His gentlemanliness outweighing much logic. He was weary of her, but not spiteful. Banner was hard to read. The man remained aloof and plain faced at all times. Indries doubted he had much thought on her other than Tony's well being.

And Tony.

Beautiful, suave Tony.

The man she had managed to seduce away from the God of Mischief. The man she managed to charm with her slowly honey smile and wide dark eyes. The man who would do anything to please her. He now became distant. The reasoning had confused Indries until she realized that the Avenges were beginning to suck out her poison. So, she had to work twice as hard to get him back.

She had not trained so hard and so deeply just to be spurned. She had not gone through pain ad humiliation just to watch it burn. She was Indries Moomjii. Woman, proud and fierce. Seductress, tempting and daring. And she would not lose to the likes of Loki Laufeyson.

Loki

The one who seemed to plague Tony at night. The one he cried out for when he was racked with night terrors. The God was like a demon, slipping into Tony's dreams; into his mind and festering. Something about that long legged, thin lipped bright eyed God seemed to entice Tony in a way Indries couldn't even with al her beauty and poise.

She stood staring out the window in silence watching rain drops hit the window and roll down the glass in interest. Behind her, she listened to the monitor of the Avengers meeting two miles down the road.

"-I'm just saying it seems risky."

**"It's the only lead we've got. Doom's planning something big and only Loki knows what to do."**

**"He doesn't have his powers anymore." Steve stated.**

**"Actually…" Thor's voice began. "Actually what?" Came Clint's worried tone.**

**"He discovered last week that his Jotun powers have remained intact."**

**"His what?" Bucky asked.**

**"Jotun," Tony murmured. "Frost Giant."**

**"You've seen?" Thor questioned.**

**"Yeah, he's shown me. It looks…it looks neat." The man admitted. She heard a scoff, probably Barton. "He won't agree."**

**"He might, now that he knows he's no longer powerless." Bruce stated.**

**"I'm not asking."**

**"Me neither."**

**"Don't look at me, I'm not doing it."**

**"I will." Bucky offered.**

**"Nay, I shall.**

**"How can you even be sure he'd agree. Not after the shit he went through." Clint murmured. Another beat of silence.**

**"It's the only chance we've got."**

Indries turned towards the screen and turned off the television with a scowl.

* * *

Thor had returned to the loft that night. Loki had been lounging on the couch reading and did not look up from his book. "Dinner's in the microwave." He murmured, turning a page. "What did you prepare?"

"Minute rice and steak."

Thor took the food from the microwave thanking his sibling who grunted in response. Thor sat down beside his brother picking at the food. Loki glanced up from the page, noticing that Thor hadn't eaten. "Is it not to your liking?' He questioned. Thor shook his head. "It is not that brother."

"Then what?" Loki asked, setting his book down. Thor stirred his food for a moment. "You and Doom have made acquaintance?" He asked softly. Loki nodded unhappily. "The fool wishes for me to join him."

"Why won't you?"

"He and I have different goals. Mine no longer match his." Loki replied simply. Thor nodded absently and Loki scoffed. "Spit it out Thor." He stated. Finally Thor leant back against the couch. "We need your help."

"We?"

"…The Avengers." Loki stared. Thor stood and began to pace nervously. "Doom is plotting something and we lack the ability to figure out what it is. You're the only one that could convince him otherwise."

"Convince him?'

"Spy on him. Figure out what his plan is and tell us."

Loki snorted. "And why, pray tell would I do that?" He asked lazily. Thor turned to face his sibling. "I know…we have no right to ask this of you bu-"

"I decline your request." Loki stated evenly. He stood taking his book with him. Thor took a desperate step towards Loki. "You will be rewarded. Anything you want. I will get it for you." Loki cocked his head to the side. "Don't say things you can't do Thor. It is quite unbecoming."

"Please."

"No. This discussion is over." Loki turned on his heel, stalking towards the stairs.

"I can convince the All-Father to return your powers to you!" Thor suddenly cried out desperately. Loki stopped midstride. His fingers tightening on the banister. His silence seemed to give Thor courage for he approached his brother desperately.

"I'll contact Heimdall, call for father, anything. I'll make sure your powers are restored to you."

"You think Odin would agree?"

"I know not. But I will fight for it if I must. Father declared that you have to earn your powers back. How else but to help me." Silence hung over the room. Loki stared ahead, his face impassive. Thor shifted slightly, uneasily from one foot to the other. Loki's grip on the banister loosened and he glanced at Thor over his shoulder.

"You will have them completely restored?"

"Yes."

"No tricks?"

"None."

"What if Odin refuses."

"Then I shall go to mother and she will make sure they are returned." Thor replied firmly. Loki tutted, his fingers tapping the banister for a moment. "Fine. What is it that I need to do?"

Thor's face broke into a relieved smile. "Thank you Loki." He murmured. "You will…you will need to accompany me to Avengers Tower." Loki closed his eyes. "Lovely."

When the elevator door opened, every Avenger nearly snapped their neck to watch Thor and Loki walk out. Thor was smiling brightly, while Loki remained aloof. Steve approached Loki and quietly thanked him, to which Loki nodded curtly. "What do you already know about Doom's plan?" The captain questioned.

"I know nothing?"

"That's a load. You guys never compare notes?" Clint called out. Loki eyed the archer. "Did you expect Victor and I to cuddle before a fire and gossip about the Avengers?"

Clint's silence proved that, that was indeed what he thought. Loki scoffed.

"No. I do not associate with the man."

"Has he ever expressed interest in you joining him?" Natasha asked arms crossed. Loki nodded. "He has attempted to convince me."

"Why say no?"

"I don't enjoy working with others." Loki replied easily. Clint snorted. All the while, Tony stood towards the back, not looking at the God. Steve nodded. "Well either way, we cant thank you enough for helping."

"I'll be sure to thank him later." Bucky teased, earning laughter from Clint while Thor looked affronted. Loki shot Bucky a withering glare and Bucky's smile faded. "Sorry, not going to do that." He muttered. Loki turned away from Bucky and back to Steve.

"Do not assume I am here because I am interested in your little rag tag group. I am simply here because I have received an offer I refused to resist." Steve nodded while Clint rolled his eyes.

"Understood. Shall we?" He motioned towards the door and Loki moved to follow. The group walked into what looked like a meeting room. They gathered around a large table and Natasha handed Loki the files on Doom. He read over them in silence while the Avengers studied him. Loki snorted as he read the schematics.

"What would you have me do?" He finally asked. Bruce cleared his throat. "We wire you, send you in and Doom's always been…interested in you. He'd jump at the chance to convince you to join him." Loki handed the files back to Natasha. "I…I lack my abilities as you well know are depleted. Other than my birth right abilities, I am powerless."

"But you don't need your powers."

"What if something goes wrong and I need to defend myself."

"Than use those other powers of yours." Clint commented.

"Too risky."

"There will be backup." Steve assured him. Loki eyed the group. "I will need to be able to defend myself if necessary."

"And you will." Thor stated. Loki leant back slightly, lips pursed. "Very well. When?"

"Tonight."'

Loki followed Bruce down the hall, on his way to get wired. He was surprised when the door opened and Indries Moomii sauntered out. Her eyes met Loki. She stopped short, her mouth opening in shock. She turned toward Bruce.

"What is he doing here?" She hissed.

"He's working on something with us."

"Do you think I'm stupid?"

'Yes'

"I don't want him here," She whirled on Loki who was smirking. "What the hell are you up to? I swear if –"

"Indries, leave him." Indries turned to see Tony exiting the office, a coke in hand. She eyed him. "Why is he here?"

"He's helping us with something." Tony replied with a careless shrugged.

"Oh. You're ex flame is helping you with something."

"Uhh, yeah that's what I said." Tony stated with a scowl. Indries blinked. Her glare returned to Loki. "You…don't…" She knew she couldn't say anything in front of Tony so instead she lifted up her nose. "Well then Anthony. I hope you are careful." She sated primly. She sauntered away from Loki, stopping at Tony to kiss him slowly. He pulled back.

"Later." He murmured. She pulled back unhappily and storied away, her heels clicking on the floor. Tony turned to Loki. "Sorry." He murmured, unable to look him in the eye. Loki gave him no response and turned back to Bruce who shifted and nodded at Loki. "This way." He murmured. Tony trailed after the pair down the labs. Loki recognized the lab from the time he used to wander down to hackle Stark. He and Stark had probably had sex on every surface there. Bruce ushered Loki into a chair and went searching for the wires. Tony began to tinker with his items.

"Would you be able to take off your shirt?" Bruce asked. Loki did so without a word, pulling it over his head and laying it down beside him. Bruce approached Loki with the wires, when his phone went off. Brue scowled and quickly handed the wiring to Tony reaching for his phone.

"It's Fury." He muttered. "Ignore him. That's what I do." Tony stated looking at the wires with mild interest. Bruce ignored him. "Can you wire him?" He asked, walking from the lab while Tony sputtered after him.

"Bruce! _Brucie_!" He called out only to be ignored.

For the first time in over a year. Since the breakup, they were alone together. Tony looked down at the wires. "So…do you…" He held up the wires and Loki stared I silence. Tony cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Well, pretty much these wires act as a microphone of sorts. Whatever either of you says, transfers to us." He placed one of the wires against Loki's stomach, using the tape to stick it. Loki allowed him toward him in silence. "If something goes wrong. Someone. Probably Thor will come crashing in or you can use your Jotun powers." He murmured, pressing the last one over Loki's left nipple. He tapped the microphone and nodded to himself. He grabbed Loki's sweater and handed it t him. Loki took it in silence, carefully putting it on. Tony stepped back so Loki could stand up. Loki met Tony's eyes, and tony opened his mouth to speak again, when Bruce opened the door.

"Fury says we're all ready." He stated, glancing from Tony to Loki who looked away from Tony and nodded. "Very well." He stalked from the lab after Bruce, leaving Tony standing alone. Tony shifted, looking down at his feet uncomfortably. Sine when had Loki made him feel so guilty?

It was infantile how easy it was to get into Doom's good graces. Loki was charming. Loki already fascinated Doom and the idea that he wished to join Doom was mind blowing.

"Doom thought you were romantically linked to The Winter Soldier."

"_Hardly_," Loki laughed. "He is more of an entertainment than anything else." Loki stated with a little smile. Doom stared at Loki through his mask. A bit unnerving to speak the truth but Loki merely smiled.

"Why are you now interested in joining me?" Doom questioned, linking his fingers. Loki chuckled. "I have been out of the business for too long now. I figured it was high time I returned to the field."

"With me?"

"Whom else is competent enough?" Loki snorted. Dr. Doom gazed at Loki carefully. "Doom is glad that you have decided to join me. Will this be a partnership or perhaps more of collaborators?' Loki shrugged lazily. "Both perhaps. You and I are both much to smart to act as partners, but we surely can make something work."

"Excellent." Doom stood. "Allow me to show you around my lair." He offered. Loki swore he could hear Baron snickering. Loki smiled. "I would be honored."

At the tower, the team listened as Doom rattled on. The idiot's ego was far to inflated. He was giving Loki everything. Loki hummed in response, asked him own questions ad Doom answered easily. Clint had popped a bowl of popcorn and listened while he ate snickering at Doom's boasts. Thor sighed, rubbing his temples. "How is Doom such a powerful adversary? He lacks any tact and humbleness." Natasha raised an eyebrow at Thor but he missed it.

An hour later, Loki said his goodbyes to Doom who merrily bid him a goodnight. Another hour later, Loki arrived back at the tower. A grinning Steve who congratulated him on his success greeted him. Loki removed the wires as Thor fluttered around him. "Stark says he will be going through the recording device. Thank you brother. We shall go to the All-Father on my name day." Loki smirked at his sibling. "Good. I am looking forward to it."

"Will you stay for a bit longer? We can purchase food and go home." He offered, as Clint handed out Cokes to the group. Handing one to Loki who looked at it curiously.

"I'm too tired to wait around. Bring something home." Loki replied after thanking Clint.

"You will be fine on your own?" Thor questioned and Loki rolled his eyes. "Do stop suffocating me Thor. What are you? Mother?" Thor grinned. "Hardly. I shall see you later, brother." He bid his goodbyes and thanks along with the Avengers. Loki kissed Bucky goodbye and told Thor not to forget the food. Thor returned to the group with a large smile, drinking his Coke happily.

"A job well done team." He stated, holding his drink up for a toast. "Here, here." Clint intoned and the clinked their cans, taking a deep swig.

* * *

Loki walked up the steps towards his door in silence. His keys jingled in his fingertips. He unlocked and opened the door. Stepping in, he tossed his keys onto the counter turning the lights on he made his way to the kitchen.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Suddenly, the door was slammed shut. Looking up, Loki saw a shadowy face. The figure suddenly shoved him across the kitchen. Hitting the counter, Loki's back jammed into the drawer handle. He flinched in pain and fled towards the door.

The figure. A man, charged after Loki tackling him around the waist and forcing him to the floor. Loki cried out as his elbow smashed onto the solid floor. He threw his head back, knocking against the man's mouth. The man fell back with a grunt of pain and Loki attempted to get to his feet. The attacker however did not stop his attack, dragging Loki by the ankle. He shoved Loki onto his back so the God was staring at the ceiling. He struggled furiously, the man unable to hold him down.

With a snarl, Loki tensed. His skin turning a deep shade of blue. A pained grunt escaped the man's lips and he fell over; Loki shoved him off rolling on to his stomach. The man swore under his breath and Loki looked up towards his attacker. He felt a liquid suddenly get splashed onto his back. Loki turned in confusion, eyebrows furrowed at the odd smell.

A light suddenly lit and Loki looked towards the man, his eyes widening in shock. Before he could utter a word, the man tossed the lit match towards Loki. The flames instantly consumed the God. A scream of agony escaped Loki's lips, as the flames ate at his flesh. He thrashed desperately attempting to put out the flame.

The man casually walked passed Loki's screaming figure and strode out the door, closing the door behind him. All the while, Loki scream and screamed. The pain consuming him.


	14. Holding You Close

**A bit short, but more of a filler. Love all of yous guys. Reviews are love!**

* * *

"It is getting late. I should return to Loki." Thor murmured from the couch. "Don't forget the food." Bucky commented, watching as the God stood and stretched. "Aye, I shant. Thank you."

"We need to plan a party. You know...we kicked Doom's metal ass and are not above celebrating." Tony declared while Steve shook his head smiling. Thor laughed. "Indeed...although I suppose I shall see you in a few days."

"You and Loki leaving Thursday?" Bruce questioned. Thor nodded. "We shall be gone a couple of days. Allow Loki to visit Asgard again." He replied smiling. Steve smiled. "Well I hope you have fun."

"Bring back a souvenir." Clint suggested from the bar. Thor grinned. "I shall keep that in mind. Goodnight." The others called out goodbyes before retuning to their chat. Tony sat beside Natasha grinning at Bucky's description of Doom's lair.

" I mean…it was so simple. Fury wanted us to use all this intricate stuff and all we needed was a few microphones and a pretty God, and BAM!" Clint declared, earning laughter from Bucky.

Natasha however was tapping her glass, brows furrowed. Clint glanced at her. "What's wrong?" Natasha shook her head. "Well…don't you find it…to easy?" She asked. Clint and the others stared. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Doom fell for it so easily and without complaint."

"He's obsessed with Loki. He'd do anything to get him." The archer retorted casually. Natasha remained unconvinced. "Even Loki was surprised at how easy it was."

"Well then he should be happy. We pulled one over on Doom." Bucky's voice piped up, grinning. Natasha pursed her lips and looked out the window. Tony opened another can of Coke when his house phone went off. He stood and strode over, picking it up.

"Talk to me?" He stated, taking a gulp of soda.

"orr…"

"What?"

"Th-th….or?

"Thor? He just left…Loki? Is that you?" Heavy breathing met his question. "What's wrong?" He asked with a frown setting his drink down.

"Tho…..r."

"You need Thor? He's on his way to you right now. Jesus Loki, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?" He did not notice the silence that filled the room as everyone looked towards him. He heard another ragged breath. "Loki?" He murmured softly.

"Help." Was all the God could manage? "I'll be right there." Tony uttered. He pointed towards Bruce. "You. Contact Thor. Loki? Loki? Listen. I'll be right there okay?"

"…kay…" Loki's voice came out weak and brittle. Tony handed the phone to Natasha and the team watched in confusion as he suited up. "What's happening?" Bucky asked stepping forward, brows furrowed. "Tony? What's wrong with Loki?'

"I don't know, but I'm finding out." Tony replied, his mask falling over his face. Before Bucky could say anything else, Tony shot out through the window, shattering the glass. Steve finally stepped forward. "Bruce, you heard Tony. Call Thor. We're going to get to Loki's apartment."

Natasha shook her head gravely. "Doom must have found out…someone must have slipped it to him…I knew there was something off." She muttered as she and Bruce made their way after Steve.

Bruce frowned. "But who?"

"I don't know. But I might have an idea." She stated calmly. Indries flashing before her mind. Bruce nodded.

"So do I."

* * *

Tony arrived to Loki's loft, less than two minute after speaking to him. He flew right through the windows to the loft, crashing through without a second thought.

"Loki?" He called out, lifting his mask. Instantly the stench of something burning filled his nostrils. He grimaced as the smell. "Loki? It's Tony!" He looked around. No lights appeared in the room and Tony felt his way around to a light switch. Thank God, Thor had brought him here before. He turned on the lights and scanned the room. The floor was met and glancing up Tony noticed the sprinkler system incase of a fire.

"Loki?"

"…ny…" Croaked a voice weakly. Tony briskly made his way towards the voice. "Loki, sweetheart talk to m-" He spotted a huddled form near the counter. Tony stilled. "Loki?" He whispered, finally slowly approaching the God. Once close enough, Tony dropped to his knees, his eyes wide. Burns covered Loki's pale blue flesh, some of his skin blackened. The burns covered his back, over his buttocks and down one leg. Tony reached for Loki, his hands shaking. "….nt touch…" Loki managed weakly. Tony gulped. Loki weakly lifted himself to his knees and turned to face Tony. His face was devoid of any harsh burns like his back, but one side was covered in blisters and painful looking.

Tony reached for Loki, though he tried to shrink back. The man placed a hand on the unwounded part of Loki's face, keeping the God's face cradled in his palm. He ignored the stinging chilly pain that racked his fingers, instead attempting to offer Loki a smile.

"Hey, hey Loki," he whispered attempting to calm the God down. "Thor's going to be here soon. You'll be alright." Loki stared uncomprehending, his chest heaving in pain.

"I-I…ny…" Coughs racked Loki's form.

"Shhh, Loki don't speak….it's okay…"

Grimacing Tony continued to speak softly to the God, until Loki's eyelids drooped, his head fell against Tony's shoulder. Tony held him in silence, not moving a muscle as he waited for Thor. He looked around the apartment, his fingers stroking through Loki's dark locks. Loki lay against him, trembling in his sleep.

It did not take long for Thor to show up, coming through the same window as Tony. He strode in, stopping and swaying slightly as he looked around. Once he spotted Loki and Tony, he quickly made his way over to the pair. Tony watched in silence, as Thor's face fell into a terrible grimace. He fell to his knees, taking Loki from Tony's arms, and holding him against his chest. He gently stroked Loki's damaged cheek with trembling fingers, his mouth falling into soft cooing noises even though Loki could not hear.

His eyes lifted to Tony's. Blue clashing with brown. "Who?" He managed. Voice rough. Tony shook his head. "I don't know." He replied softly. Thor's eyes return to Loki, gently stroking his face. "He needs a healer." He croaked. "Someone…something has hurt my brother…he needs help…" Suddenly, Thor was standing. Gathering Loki's limp form into his arms and charging out of the room, with Tony close on his heels. They met Steve and the others just outside the apartment complex.

Steve blinked and stared for a moment in shock. "We figured something had happened…will you bring him to the hospital?" He managed after a beat. Thor nodded, his grip on his sibling tightening. Aye. I shall meet you there." The team watched in silence as he whirled Mjölnir and took off into the night sky with Loki tucked against his chest. Steve turned to look at an ashen face Tony.

"Which hospital?" He asked. Tony did not look at him, still staring at the place Thor had been moments ago. "Tony which hospital?"

"Tony?"

* * *

**Two days later**

Loki awoke to beeping. A slowly methodic noise that grated on his nerves. Slowly he opened his eyes, only to clench them shut again at the blinding light. He heard someone rush over to his side. He forced his eyes open again to come face to face with Bucky Barnes's handsome and nervous face.

He blinked.

"Loki," Bucky greeted softly. "How are you feeling?" Loki blinked again slowly. "Where…" He found he could barely speak. His voice ragged. Bucky winced. "Hospital. Thor's gonna be here soon." He murmured. Suddenly, Loki wanted Thor. He didn't want Bucky or Tony or anything else that could be offered. He needed his brother. He turned to lie on his back, but a sharp pain overtook him and he cried out.

Bucky reached for him. "Hey, hey don't move." He murmured softly. Loki grit his teeth to stop from snapping at his lover. He forced himself to sit, hissing in pain. Bucky reached for him again, but Loki swatted him away. He looked around the hospital room in annoyance. "What happened?" He asked, finally. Bucky sighed. "Someone broke into your apartment and attacked you. They ended up lighting you on fire and leaving you to die." Loki looked down at himself. His pale arms looked unharmed.

"How b-badly was I wounded?" He coughed, eyes clenched shut.

"Pretty bad, Thor…well I'll let him tell you that when he gets here." Bucky answered, reaching for Loki. "We'll find out who did this, kay?" He murmured. Loki nodded. "I cannot remember much." He admitted.

"That's probably a good thing." Bucky responded, giving Loki's fingers a gently squeeze.

"I really don't-"

They were interrupted by the door opening. Bother looked up to see Thor standing at the door entrance, holding a box of chocolates. Bucky stood.

" I guess, I'll leave you to it." He commented, he strode passed Thor giving his shoulder a little squeeze, leaving the brother's alone. Thor shifted and slowly approached Loki, handing him the chocolate.

"Barton told me it was appropriate to give chocolates to those who have been to the healers. I know you prefer the dark kind." His voice trailed off and he took the seat once occupied by Bucky. He watched with a fond smile as Loki opened the box and took a piece of chocolate and putting it in his mouth. He shook his head at the piece offered to him.

"What do you remember, brother?"

"Not much," Loki admitted licking his fingers. "I am not in much pain either…"

"That is good. But it is only a potion to ease the pain. It will come back and will be worse." Thor commented softly. Loki sighed. "So it has not healed on its own?"

"Nay…and it will not."

"Because I have no powers."

"Yes."

Loki slumped against his pillow. Thor gathered Loki's hands in his own. "But we are going to Asgard. Tonight….soon! Mother will surely heal you." His voice came out so hopeful that Loki did not have the heart to slash it.

True to his word, two hours later, Loki was carried from his bed to the hospital roof. The pain potions had worn off as Thor had predicted and Loki was once again in blinding pain. Thor had dressed him in several layers of clothing and wrapped two scarves around him, to ensure he kept warm. It was no necessary, but Loki enjoyed the attention. Thor sat Loki down and spoke final words with the Avengers.

"We will be gone a fortnight at most. Heimdall will watch over you and…perhaps he can tell us who caused the attack."

"Good, then Stark can stop running surveillance and change into clean clothing." Clint stated. Stark had been glued to a computer since Loki had been hospitalized, obsessing over the attack. Indries had been quite indignant about being ignored, which Clint found great amusement in. Thor nodded gravely.

"We shall return." He assured them. He approached Loki and helped him to his feet. Loki leant heavily against his shoulder eyes half closed as Thor looked to the sky.

"Heimdall!" He cried. "Open the Bifrost!" A moment of nothing, then the sky opened up and a beam surrounded the two Gods. The Avengers watched in stunned silence, as Thor and Loki vanished, leaving only behind a mark on the roof.


	15. Asgard

Frigga was there to greet them upon arrival. She had swooped down, her expression haggard as she looked Loki over. "Someone had done this to him…." She murmured, her hands hovering over his body. Thor was silent as his mother looked over her youngest son. She pulled back and turned to the Guards she had with her.

"Bring him to the healers immediately." She ordered. They bowed and stepped forward to take Loki from Thor's arms. Thor tensed, unwilling to let go of his sibling, but at Frigga's nod, he loosened his grip and allowed the guard to take his brother. He and Frigga watched in tense silence as Loki was carried away. Frigga reached for Thor's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"He will heal." She assured him. "Shall we go with him?"

"You go on. There is much I need to discuss with Heimdall." Frigga nodded, placing her hand gently on Thor's arm and smiling. "Do not be too long darling. I am sure he'd like to see you when he awakens." With that she left him and Heimdall alone. Thor turned to face Heimdall who nodded to him in greeting.

"Prince Thor. You are troubled."

"Heimdall I need the truth from you."

"Ask and you shall receive it." Heimdall responded with a nod.

"You witnessed the attack upon my brother."

"Yes."

"Did you see who attacked him?"

"Yes. The man was hired by another."

"And…who is that?" Thor opened his mouth to respond, when he caught sight of the Allfather approaching. His back straightened and his expression turned blank. Odin greeted Heimdall, his eye on his son.

"I was alerted of Loki's condition." He stated as Thor approached. "You will help him?"

"Of course. Come, let us see your brother."

Loki had awoken in the Asgardian healing chamber. Frigga by his side. He gazed at her in stunned silence for a moment, while she gave him a tearful smile and took his hand in her own. "Darling." She greeted. Loki blinked, his fingers tightening around hers.

"Mother." He greeted. Frigga lent forward kissing his damaged cheek. "You will be healed soon." She whispered. Loki nodded stiffly. "I apologize for not looking more presentable." He smiled slightly and the Queen tutted. "No need to apologize. You are always presentable." She murmured, cupping his cheek in her hand. Loki's lips twitched into a smile. Bother mother and son glanced up at the door opening. Thor peered in, his eyes catching Loki's. He grinned at him and Loki smirked back. Frigga smiled, remembering the times when as boys, Loki or Thor would be wounded and forced to go to a healer while his brother teased him from beyond the door.

Thor approached his sibling, and sat beside him taking his hand in his own. "How are you feeling?"

"Awful." Loki croaked. Thor's face fell.

"Oh."

"You will be healed soon." Frigga murmured softly. Loki nodded sleepily. The door opened again and Loki stiffened as Odin entered. The king approached his youngest son, taking in his appearance. "We will find who did this to you." He stated. He held out a hand. "I will heal you now, on your approval." He waited until Loki slowly nodded, before placing his hand on Loki's chest.

A pale golden light escaped the Allfather's hand, encasing Loki. Thor watched on in fascination, as Loki's burnt skin began to knit itself together. Loki shuddered, his skin tingling unpleasantly. The golden mist melted into Loki's flesh. Turning the once wounded red skin back into its smooth ivory glory.

Loki's heaving chest finally slowed down and he managed to prop himself on his elbows and look at himself. He flexed his fingers and was relieved to find them still working. He looked up and met Odin's eyes. "Thank you Allfather." He intoned softly. Odin smiled slowly. Placing his fingertips against Loki's head and staring into his eyes. Instantly, the exhaustion and weakness he had been feeling began to dissipate. He could feel his magic returning tingling under his skin.

Thor beamed at Loki. Already the gaunt look that had plagued Loki had faded returning a healthier glow to his younger brother.

"Sadly, my powers are not as they once were. It shall take a few days for you to regain all your strength. Until then I suggest you stay by your brother's side. I have no doubt that he will care for you." Thor's face instantly sobered. "I shall take care of him, for as long as he needs." He intoned while Loki rolled his eyes. Odin nodded. "I shall take my leave then." He kissed the Queen's hand and left out the door. Frigga offered her sons fond smiles and kissed Loki's temple.

"Be safe dear." She stood and smiled at Thor. "Stay with him." She kissed her eldest then glided from the room, following her king. Thor watched her go before offering another smile to Loki.

"Shall we go riding?" He asked. Loki nodded.

"Let's."

* * *

"Where's Tony?" Steve Rogers asked as he looked around the penthouse. Clint looked up from the television and smirked. "He's fixing Loki's apartment." He replied. Bucky walked up from behind Steve frowning.

"Fixing?"

"Mhm. Doesn't think it's safe enough."

"Oh….oh!" Steve murmured while Clint nodded slowly.

"Yup, and he's fixing the window too."

Tony meanwhile stood, looking at the windows being placed in. Bruce stood by his side watching him curiously. "Don't you think you're over reacting?"

"I broke his window."

"Only one. You don't need to replace every window in the room."

"These are good windows."

"Ahhh….and the sprinkler system? Why that?"

"Not strong enough. He needs a better fire repellant. I think I need a better security system set here too…" He made his way around the room, staring at the scorch marks littering the floor. "A new floor too…he seemed to like to like the spotted gum flooring…"

"You're changing all the flooring?" Bruce asked trying to hide his smiling.

"Burns." Tony replied simply. Bruce nodded. He followed Tony around as the genius mumbled to himself. They walked up the hall and peeked around.

"I don't think anything was ruined over here." Bruce quipped as Tony entered Loki's bedroom. "Can't be too careful Brucie." He replied. He glanced around Loki's room checking the windows. He looked at the large collection of book, smiling to himself. He picked one up, leafing through the worn pages. Bruce looked on in silence.

"He always liked reading at night," Tony murmured. "I'd catch him at two in the morning, sitting propped again the window sleeping with a open book in his lap. I always put the book away and sat next to him wrapping a blanket around us. Sometimes to bug him I'd try crawling into his lap while he was reading. Usually he'd put the book down to ask what the hell I wanted. But, sometimes he'd just keep reading with me tucked under his chin." Tony placed the book down.

"Why did you break up with him?" Bruce finally asked the question that had been eating at him. "If you were so enamored with him, why leave?" Tony sighed. Running a hand through his dark locks he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm still trying to figure it out."

"You were suddenly in love with Indries." He pointed out while Tony sat on Loki's bed.

"Indries…she's still on her business trip…I'm suppose to pick her up at the airport at 10." He mumbled as he looked around Loki's room. Bruce stared blankly. It was 11:30. "Maybe I should set up a sprinkler system in here too…" The inventor mumbled looking towards the ceiling.

"_Tony_…"

"I could build him his own A.I. to keep an eye on him…"

"Tony…"

Do you think Loki would like a cat?"

"Tony!"

"What?"

"Indries?"

"Indries." Tony blinked."...Oh shit!" Tony squawked. Suddenly he was on his feet, rushing from the room chanting a mantra of shits. Bruce stared after him. "I'll just lock up shall I?"

Indries had been waiting at the airport for two hours by the time Tony had arrived. She glowered as he exited the vehicle spewing apologies and picking up her luggage.

"Just lost track of time! I'm sorry! You look beautiful by the way."

"Two hours." She mumbled while Tony babbled. Forcing herself to smile she kissed him. "It's fine Tony. Don't worry about it." She assured him with another kiss. Tony beamed at her, opening the car door to let her in.

She sat down, sighing happily. "I'm so glad it's over."

"That bad?" Tony asked getting in the seat beside her.

"Awful. I almost lost the case, but I guess luck was on my side." She peered out the window as the car pulled out of the airport. Tony took her hand and placed his lips against his wrist. She looked at him with a smile then glanced at his hands.

"Tony! What happened to your hands?" Tony glanced at them. They were still slightly frost burnt from touching Loki. He pulled them back.

"They're fine." He murmured, but she grabbed his hands. "Jesus, it looks like you burnt them." She mumbled.

'Frost burn…but it's going away…it's already looking better." Tony attempted to placate her but she stiffened.

"Frost?"

"Yeah…" He watched as she mulled over his words. When it clicked, she pulled back.

"Loki?"

"He was attacked." Tony stated softly. Indries blinked. "Why were you touching him in his ice form?"

"Frost Giant."

"Whatever."

"Someone attacked him. He was really hurt and I stayed with him until Thor arrived." Indries stared. "That's why you were late? You were late because you were hugging up on Loki mass murderer Laufeyson!?" Her eyes glinted in anger.

"No, that was a couple of days ago, he's in Asgard now." Tony replied breathing through his nose.

"How sweet. Did you carry him there, singing about how _pretty_ his eyes are?"

"He was fucking burnt Indries! I couldn't just leave him!" Tony snapped. His fiancé scoffed, her hips pulled into a grim line.

"You could have called an ambulance! He hurt you Tony! He's dangerous!" She replied, looking back out the window, batting tears that gathered in her eyes.

"It's a defense mechanism. Hardly something to freak out over." Tony muttered. Indries looked back to him in annoyance. "What if he really hurt you?"

"Then I'd go to the hospital." Tony stated not even bothering to joke with her. Indries sneered.

"Hey was **dying** in my arms!" Tony snapped. "Do you even _know_ the feeling of having someone you care about die in your arms and you can't do anything to stop it or help, except talk!?"

"_Care_ about him?" Indries stated in annoyance, arms crossed over her chest.

"Yeah," Tony scoffed. "I _care_ about him! Is that an issue!?" Indries shook her head.

"Okay then why were you late?" She asked. Unwilling to let it go or back down. Rather than lie Tony met her eyes square on.

"I was fixing up Loki's apartment to ensure he's not hurt again." Indries blinked.

"All this trouble for an ex and enemy." She mumbled while Tony shrugged carelessly.

"I'm not gonna treat him like shit anymore, just because I'm with you."

"You regret leaving him!?" She asked suddenly, looking at her fiance closely. Tony looked back.

"I regret how I did it, yeah." Tony stated calmly, watching his fiancé open and close her mouth.

"What do you mean by that!?" She snapped. Tony leant back in his seat and smiled.

"I mean just what I said. You better get used to it."

* * *

Once Loki was feeling better, Thor insisted on taking him out riding. Just the two of them. Loki could not say no to the chance of getting fresh air and readily agreed. Thor and Loki made their way towards the forest. Their horses walking loyally beside them. Thor grinned at his sibling. "Just like old times brother?"

"Quieter I suppose." Loki replied, offering his brother a playful smirk. Thor chuckled and nudged Loki's shoulder, nearly sending him toppling over if it wasn't for Loki's horse to support him. Loki shot Thor a glare while the God of Thunder smiled sheepishly.

"My apologies." He murmured. Loki went to respond when he heard a shout in the distance. Both brothers turned to see Sif and the Warriors Three (Minus Hogun) fast approaching.

"And suddenly it's loud again." Loki muttered while Thor sighed. Fandral was the first to reach them, offering Thor a brilliant grin and shooting a flirtatious one towards Loki who rolled his eyes.

"Fandral."

"Loki, still as graceful as ever I see." He stated coming to a halt in front of the younger prince. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"You sound surprised."

"Only by your radiance, which blinds me." Fandral replied jumping from his horse and giving an over exaggerated bow. "You haven't changed much I see." The God of Mischief intoned while Fandral looked back up and winked. Sif arrived with Volstagg just behind her. She smiled at Thor getting off her horse and approaching him.

"We hoped to catch you before you ran off on another adventure." She stated, her smile dazzling. Thor chuckled. "Catch me for what?"

"We haven't seen you in ages." Volstagg piped up from beside Sif. Thor nodded solemnly. "I apologize for my absence" Sif smiled. The golden prince looked around.

"Where is Hogun?"

"Back in Vanaheim. There is conflict."

Volstagg replied. "Ah…my brother and I are planning to spend perhaps a week or two here." Sif turned to look at Loki. "I heard you were wounded quite badly. I am glad to see you healed." She stated. Loki offered her a nod. "The Allfather is very powerful." He replied softly. Sif's attention quickly returned to Thor.

"What shall we do today then?" She asked. Thor smiled at her. "Tomorrow we shall do whatever you please, but for today, it shall be only Loki and I." Sif stared at Loki for a moment before slowly nodding.

"Very well. We shall see you tonight at the feast?"

"Aye. Do not let Volstagg take all the mead."

"Tis not the mead I have my eye on. It shall be the roasted ham." Volstagg chuckled while Sif smiled. "We'll be sure to save room for you." The group bowed and took their horses, leading them away from the siblings.

Thor smiled at Loki.

"Shall we continue?" He asked. The yonger God stared and Thor scoffed.

"Did I not say it would just be us two?" He asked and Loki smiled.

Their enjoyment was short lived however, when Heimdall told him of the perils in Hogun's realm. Without further delay, Thor was whisked away by Sif ad the two warriors, leaving Loki behind.

* * *

In the dark of space a lone figure stood with a smirk slowly crossing his lips. "It is time." He intoned. Behind him a large figure approached. Malekith looked towards him. "You are prepared?" He questioned calmly. The larger figure nodded.

Malekith looked back out towards the cosmos. The Aether would soon be his. He could already feel it. Soon it would be his, and his revenge would begin.

* * *

**Yeah I changed up the timeline a bit. Woops.**


	16. A Mother's Love

**Another update my darlings! Enjoy it loves! Or not...whatever... Also I need opinions on who Loki should end up with. Bucky or Tony. Or if you wanna be difficult and just start spewing out random pairings, I'll go with that too I suppose...**

* * *

Indries could only scowl and bear it as Tony put the final touches in securing Loki's apartment. She waited at the penthouse, tapping her foot as Tony Stark finally sauntered into the room. He smiled at her happily and plopped down on the couch beside her.

You're looking awfully sour." He commented dryly. Indries stared at him. "You've been gone all day."

"Busy." Tony shrugged. Realizing that her tactic was not working, the woman changed gears. "You remember how we first met?" She asked stroking Tony's arm with a single finger. Tony smiled. "Yeah, I do." It was overcrowded in the ballroom and Tony saw her across the floor, looking lovelier than life itself. Loki had not been on his arm…Loki….oh yes, he had left Loki at the penthouse…why did he leave Loki at the penthouse?

Indries leaning close shook Tony from his reverie. She smiled at kissed him on the cheek.

"Do you remember the first time we had sex?"

Had sex… Loki had been out wandering the libraries and Tony had taken Indries giggling as they stumbled up the stairs. He had fucked her on his and Loki's bed…made love….that's what Loki always called it. Tony had found it endearing…he had fucked Loki on that same mattress after Indries…. He remembers realizing what he had done and throwing away the sheets….Loki had wondered why they were missing….

Indries's lips began to trail from Tony's cheek down his neck. Lower and lower.

"Do you remember the first time I spent the night?"

He did…he had just ended it with Loki and had called Indries. She had come up the elevator with a satisfied smile. She sauntered over to Tony and kissed him. The distraught, broken look that had been on Loki's face was replaced by the blissful, and lustful look on Indries's…. They had fucked on the couch.

Tony blinked at Indries began to unzip his pants. She tugged them down, her eyes meeting his playfully.

"Do you remember when you proposed?"

They had been out to for French Cuisine. The same place he had taken her the first night. She had looked beautiful in the purple dress she was wearing. He recognized that dress, but her face and body didn't seem to come to mind when he saw it. Instead he saw pale skin and green eyes. Indries had found the ring in her champagne and had met his eyes in shock.

Tony cried out as her mouth descended upon him. Any other thoughts were null and void. He remembered. He remembered. But he also remembered a pair of green eyes that used to light up his days. He never forgot that.

* * *

Jane Foster was brought to Asgard not two days after Thor had left with the Warriors Three. Loki had been with Frigga at the time of Jane's arrival, walking with his mother and telling her of James Barnes.

"He sounds like such a sweet man." The Queen had murmured, her arm linked with her son's. Loki had smiled and nodded. "He is usually. Although, he is sometimes quite bothersome."

"All of them are darling." Frigga had chuckled, her bright eyes sparkling with laughter. They walked out to the balcony and the Queen hummed happily. "I always knew you would return Loki." She stated with a smile, her eyes peering out towards the skies.

"Did you?" Loki asked coming to stand beside her."

"Yes. I knew it in my heart. And now here you stand." She turned back to Loki and smiled. Loki smiled back as she reached for his hand. Then Frigga's eyes moved to something beyond Loki and he turned to see Thor and the Warriors Three returning, but with Jane Foster at Thor's side. The Queen met Loki's eyes.

"Did Thor tell you he was bringing a guest?" She asked curiously. Loki shook her head. Frigga sighed. "To much excitement for one lifetime." She murmured. She approached her eldest son who proudly presented Jane Foster. The Queen smiled in delight and the two fell into easy chitchat. The Warriors excused themselves with deep bows, exiting the halls, leaving the royal family and Thor's dear heart alone. As the two women spoke, Thor approached Loki.

"How are you faring?' He asked, coming to stand and look over the balcony with his sibling.

"Much better." Loki nodded, resting his elbows on the banister. Thor nodded. "Good. I am gladdened that you healed so well." The siblings looked back over the city. "Why is she here?" Loki murmured curiously. Thor looked down at his hands. "An illness has struck her." He replied softly. "I am hoping the Allfather will be able to help her."

Loki eyed his sibling. "Just an illness?"

"It is different. Something dark lurks within her." Loki peered over his shoulder at the woman who was giggling madly at Frigga. Her arms waving dramatically as she spoke. "You can feel the darkness wafting off her." The younger God quipped. Thor nudged Loki's shoulder with his own.

"You will be polite won't you?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"As polite as you were to all my suitors." Loki replied with a smirk.

"That was different."

"How so.

"None of you suitors deserve you."

"None?" Loki questioned forcing down his grin.

"Not a single one of them." Thor replied with finality.

Loki laughed. Thor smiled at his sibling. "Come I wish for you to meet her." He implored. Loki made a face and backed away.

"I hardly doubt she will wish to meet me." Loki replied, but Thor wrapped an arm around Loki's shoulder guiding him forward. "Nonsense, you are now an ally to the Avengers. Therefore a friend." Loki remained unconvinced as he was led to Thor's love.

Jane had met Loki's eyes and smiled nervously, her eyes flicking to Thor. They had discussed much in the time between meeting the Queen and Loki, and she had seen much on the television of how Loki had allied himself with the Avengers several times. No longer an enemy, but not a friend. And not someone she could just up and slap.

"Hi." She greeted softly feeling awkward and Loki nodded at her.

"Lady Jane." He greeted and the mortal had to fight down the blush that threatened her cheeks. She smiled. "Hardly." She laughed. Loki regarded her curiously. "You are ill." He commented and Jane blinked.

"Ohhh, did Thor tell you that?" At the mention of his name, Thor reached for Jane. "I shall take you to the healers." He stated and Jane's eyes returned to Thor's. She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Okay." She agreed, her arm linking with Thor's. He beamed down at his human and the pair began to make their way from the room while Frigga smiled after them. She and Loki had to agree they looked good together. Frigga's attention returned to her youngest, she offered him her own arm.

"Shall we go explore the gardens?" She asked. Loki met her eyes and bowed deeply. "as my Queen commands." He replied, linking his own arm with hers. And with that mother and son sauntered off together once more.

* * *

**'Indris Moomji; The Yoko Ono Of The Avengers?'**

That was written over the latest selling magazine. Clint had been the one too see it, while browsing through the vendors on a New York street. He had caught a glimpse of indries's dark eyes staring ominously into the camera, a little smile tugging her full lips. On the other side of the magazine was a picture of Tony waling by the camera, shoulders hunched.

Clint grabbed the magazine.

He had made his way to his floor in the tower and called Natasha over. Together they read.

**_Indries Moomji has been the lover and fiancé of billionaire and super hero Tony Stark for over a year now. A startling gorgeous woman Indries is often pictured with her husband to be. Stark proposed to Moomji around six months ago and the two have since moved in together._**

**_Before his relationship with Moomji, Tony Stark was seen in the company of once enemy Loki Laufeyson brother of Thor. Stark seems to have a thing for gorgeous partners. Things had been looking pretty serious for the couple when Stark began suddenly seeing Moomji on a regular basis. Stark quickly left Laufeyson for Moomji, despite the abruptness of the relationship._**

**_The couple is usually seen in each other's company. Moomji who works in the Financial District had also been showing up to Avenger gatherings. Often on Stark's arm. Once could not help but notice the similarities between Moomji and the famous Yoko Ono. Could this mean trouble for the Avengers? We can only hope that Stark's fate does not mirror Lennon's. Laufeyson has since been seen in the company of the Winter Soldier, a new addition to the Avengers team._**

A picture of Bucky Barnes was also shown. The picture had been shot as the man exited a building and he had grinned cheekily at them camera. Also, a picture of Loki. The picture was of Loki standing out in the cold. Wearing a dark trench coat and scarf, a cigarette jutting out of his mouth as his furrowed expression stared at something to the camera's upper right.

It did not take long for Indries to find the paper and when she did…

She tossed the paper onto the coffee table in front of Tony who was sipping at his coffee. He took the paper curiously and blinked at the description of Indries. He leant back against the couch, coffee in one hand paper in the other. He read it browns furrowed. Indries began to pace.

"They're turning against me," She muttered. "Just like they did with Laufeyson." Tony set the paper down with a sigh and went back to his coffee. Indries turned to him. "You have to make them stop."

"Make them stop?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I don't know. _Sue_?"

"Sweetheart, they're gonna say shit. They've done it with all my partners. Indries blinked. "They can't just say things like this…" She muttered in annoyance.

"No. They shouldn't but they still do it…" Tony replied, his eyes meeting Indries's. Indries sat down across from him, hers hands clenched on her lap. "Will they stop?" She finally asked, her voice terse.

"Eventually." Tony replied, offering his fiancé a small smile. "Don't sweat it though." He went back to his coffee and Indries continued to mope.

That night while Tony slept soundly, Indries sat on the edge of the bed staring blankly out the window, clutched in her hands was the paper. She tightened her grip, her fingernails digging into the picture of Loki's face.

* * *

The sun was high above Asgard and the skies were blue when the Dark Elves attacked. Loki had been in the libraries when he heard the smashes and explosions. He had raced from the room, his eyes darting about as he saw the mayhem that plagued the palace.

Soon he came face to face with a large Elf. The figure was huge and muscular, grotesque looking. Loki had stared at the creature and the Elf had stared back. Loki took a step in the Dark Elf's direction when another explosion rang out throwing Loki off his feet.

He hit the ground, his ears ringing. All round him the world was in shambles. His face twisted in pain. Rolling onto his stomach he pushed himself up. The Elf was gone. After a moment he was able to regain his footing.

Mother.

He needed to find his mother.

He managed to find his way down the corridor, using the wall as support. Several people ran by him, but he barely noticed them. He ran as fast as he could, jumping over debris, ignoring the screams. He spotted Thor rushing past him, the elder having not seen him. Loki opened his mouth to call out for him, but Thor was out of sight in an instant.

Loki raced after him, his feet barely touching the floor as he ran. He lost sight of his sibling and stopped, looking around brows furrowed.

"Thor?" He called out, realizing that suddenly a silence had over fallen the corridor. He slowly took a sep forward. "Thor?' He called again. He began a steady pace, his heart hammering in his chest. Then he began to run. His footsteps echoing in the eerily quiet room. He reached a door, spotting sunlight peering into the corridor brightly. Slowly, Loki approached the door. This was where the silence was coming from. Just as he reached the entrance, Thor was suddenly there, his tanned face shockingly pale and drawn. He reached for Loki, pushing him back.

"We must go Loki."

Thor what? Loki began, stumbling over his feet and nearly falling if it hadn't been for Thor to catch him and half carry half drag his brother away from the door. Loki struggled in his sibling's grip, confusion and dread filling his chest.

"What's happened?" He croaked. Thor did not look at Loki, his blue eyes string forward. "We must go somewhere safe."

"Where is your human?"

"Sif is bringing her."

"Thor."

"No Loki." Thor intoned.

It was like a death sentence. Loki began to struggle, wildly, but his strength had not yet fully returned and Thor had always been stronger than him. Thor pinned Loki's arms to his side and dragged him. Loki howled.

"What's happened? Let me go you brute! Where is she!? Mother! **_MOTHER_**!" His screams carried out across the palace and just 100 feet away from where Loki struggled and screamed; Odin held his wife's still warm body against his chest weeping into the bright morning air.


	17. The Cracks Appear

**Sorry for the delay in you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

The funeral was grand…

The Queen's memory celebrated, as her beautiful body was sent to rest…

Such a emotional loving ceremony…

Except is was an end for Thor and Loki.

Thor stood with Jane, Sif and the Warriors Three by his side, Loki stood away from the group. He had barely spoken since the Queen's death. He had drawn into himself, eyes sharp and darkened. Thor had Jane and his friends to comfort him, Loki had no one. At the funeral as Thor stood with Jane at his side, watching his mother's soul flee, Loki was alone. He watched is stony silence as his mother's body caught flame. He barely noticed as Thor finally decided to come stand beside him. He barely noticed the hollow words Sif spoke to him. He barely noticed anything other than his burning rage.

Thor remembered dragging Loki down the corridor, as the prince screamed for the mother he knew in his heart was dead. Thor had dragged him to his rooms, up to his bed shoving him down and turning to leave.

"Stay here." He had ordered, unable to face his hysterical sibling in fear of breaking down himself. Loki had launched himself after Thor, hissing and biting and fighting to go to his mother. Thor hand pinned Loki's arms to his sides, trapping him as the God wept.

"Thor, you have to release me, you have to let me go…" Loki wailed. No longer, was Loki the refined aloof prince he had become known as, instead he was the heart broken hysterical son who had lost his mother and did not know how to react. Thor approached his sibling, taking his shoulders into his hands and staring into the younger God's eyes.

"I cannot brother, you must stay here." The elder implored. Loki shook his head fighting against Thor once again.

"Thor! Let me go!"

"Please, Loki stop fighting." He pleaded, and all at once Loki collapsed to his knees, a keening wail escaping his lips. Thor took and unsteady step back from his brother, then another, then another.

Thor remembered standing with Jane, watching in heavy silence as his mother's body vanished forever. He stood where the Allfather had stationed him, and Loki stood where he was to be stationed. He eyed Loki throughout, looking for some reaction.

He received none.

Slowly, Sif and the Warriors Three made their way to Thor's side, and the older prince was filled with resentment when not one of them thought to go to Loki. Not one of them spared him a glance. Not even Fandral, whose soft spot for Loki had been obvious to all. Unable to stand knowing that his brother stood alone, Thor broke away from Jane and the others to come to stand beside his brother. Although Loki said nothing to him, the relaxed nature his hunched shoulders took on, assured Thor he had done the right thing.

The Dark Elves had started a war they could not win. Loki would make sure of that. When Thor approached him the next morning with a request, Loki was quick to take it.

* * *

Bucky can't remember exactly who started it, but he does remember the shock he had felt when Pepper Potts and Indries Moomji had gotten into a screaming match on the Saturday afternoon while Tony had gone out with Rhodey and Bruce for the day.

Indries had attempted to call him several times. His phone would ring, and he'd ignore it. Twice this happened, until he turned off hi phone all together. Pepper had been in the penthouse, putting files on Tony's desk when Indries had stalked in.

From what Bucky heard, was that Indries demanded to know why Pepper was in their home, and Pepper, brilliant Pepper had calmly faced Indries and smiled genially,

"As CEO of Stark Industries it is my job to ensure Tony receives all his needed paper work in a timely manner." Her voice had been professional, bland and Indries had hated it.

"You can't just come into our home unannounced."

"J.A.R.V.I.S let me in."

"_J.A.R.V.I.S_ is not Tony or me."

"None the less, I am only doing my job."

"You're coming uninvited into my home..."

"This isn't your home, it is the Avengers base. I can come as I please." Pepper cooed and cocked her head to the side, smiling just as pleasantly. Indries sneered.

"I'll be talking to Anthony about this."

"You do that sweetheart. I'm sure Tony is just _dying_ to hear another one of your complaints."

And then it all went to hell.

Bucky was later told that Indries had taken a step towards Pepper, her face for once in an unattractive sneer as she bit out that Tony would hear her every complaint and take it because she was all he needed. Pepper had shaken her head with a mocking little laugh. "Oh sweetie. I've known Tony for years now. Once his little infatuation with you is over, he'll leave you. Just wait; you'll see."

"You can't say that to me!"

"I think I just did."

"I'll just have him fire you." Indries had intoned. "I hardly doubt he'll fire me. Maybe he'll even agree. He's been getting a bit fed up with you baby cakes, and like I've told the _other_ sluts who think they can walk all over him, I am glad to take out the trash." The other woman let out an enraged snarl and she had swung at the women, slapping her across the face in anger. The fight that next ensured was fueled by high estrogen and pride. Indries launched herself at Pepper, and Pepper pinned the woman down.

As the two women fought, J.A.R.V.I.S half-heartedly attempted to convince them to stop. Eventually they separated. Pepper with a spit lip and blood nose, Indries sporting a black eye.

Tony had been with Rhodey and Bruce in line to go to the movies when his phone went off. He checked to see if it was Indries again, but instead it was a message from J.A.R.V.I.S saying that Pepper and Indries had gotten into a fistfight in the Avenger's tower. Tony just couldn't get a break.

That night, Tony called a meeting, wanting to get to the bottom of this whole Indries issue. Pepper of course was there, her lip still swollen but her pride intact. Indries had raged and packed her items, declaring she was spending the night at a friends.

Now Tony had spent the last few months acting as a pushover. He knew this. He didn't want to know about the issues between his fiancé and team. But, now he couldn't avoid it. He sat at the table hands folded and look at each and every member of the team.

"Shoot."

A beat of silence.

"I don't like her."

"Neither do I," Clint muttered while the rest nodded.

"Well, that's kind of obvious. Could I have a few reason why?'

'I think she's using you." Natasha stated plainly.

"Using me? How?"

"Oh I don't know Tony…your money? Fame? You name it." Pepper muttered.

"Not to mention it seems like she's forcing herself between you and everyone else."

"That's not true," Tony muttered quickly, defensively

"Oh really? She hates when you want to hang out with Rhodey…she hates Pepper being anywhere near you, she hates the whole team….and don't get me started on Loki." Clint piped in.

"Loki? How is this about Loki?"

"Are you **stupid**? Did you not notice how she talks about him?" The archer demanded.

"Or whenever his name is mentioned she gets all pissy."

"And, how she was so eager to separate you and him when you were together."

"She didn't know about him at first."

"Even so. When she found out you were in a relationship, she should have backed off. Instead she was very eager to see you leave him." The red headed woman stated from beside Clint.

"You know what? Fuck you! Fuck all of you! When I was with Loki, you did the same thing. I couldn't do anything with him without one of you bitching about it."

"This is different Tony."

"How?"

"Loki's never endangered you."

"Oh that's rich coming from you Barton. I remember that you were the most vocal about me being with Loki." Tony snapped. Clint glared at the other man.

"I'd prefer you to be with Loki!"

"Are we forgetting the fact that Loki is currently in a relationship with Bucky?" Steve snapped in defense of his friend who had been silent throughout the tirade. Tony and Clint barely glanced at them, too focused on measuring dicks.

"You had no problem with Indries when I was cheating on Loki with her." Tony shot back. Clint glowered at the billionaire, his eyes like flint.

"I thought she would have been better than him, turns out she's even crazier."

"That's fucking great-"

"Not to mention the attack on Loki." Clint stated. Tony looked back to the archer in confusion. "What about that?" He asked softly.

"How do we know she wasn't involved in his attack?"

"Don't say that...don't say that about her..." Tony gulped and Clint's eyes softened.

"You asked us our opinions and we gave them to you." Bruce stated calmly, while Tony shot him an annoyed glare.

"What should I do then? Leave her?"

"That would be ideal." Pepper stated blandly. Tony looked from to each of his teammates and friends.

"I can't…I can't leave her…" He uttered.

"Postpone the wedding. Take some time to think this through." Steve sighed. Tony blinked. He opened his mouth to reply, when his phone began to buzz. He pulled it from his pocket and glanced at the screen. Indries's name flashed before his eyes. He glanced up meeting Steve's eyes.

"I think she heard you." He muttered before accepting her call. "Hey Indries what's up?"

"Tony. We need to talk." Came Indries' clipped voice.

"Yeah. We really do."

"I'm coming up right now."

"Uhh, Indries everyone is here."

"And they can stay out of my way. This is important Tony."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you soon?" Indries hung up on him and he put the phone away. "Incoming." Clint murmured as the elevator door pinged. Tony shot Clint an exasperated glare and looked over to watch Indries exit the elevator. Her bruise, was hidden behind makeup and she refused to look at anyone but Tony. She had something clutched in her hand, but Tony couldn't see it.

"Hey." He greeted, voice shockingly soft. Indries approached her fiancé and slowly handed him the object. Tony took it and looked at it. He blanched. In his hand was a pregnancy test.

A heavy silence fell over the room. Tony slowly looked from the test to Indries whose eyes were suspiciously wet. She stared at him for a moment in silence.

"Tony I'm pregnant."

Tony took an unsteady step back, his face screwed up in concentration. He stared at Indries who stared back quietly. The team and Pepper had fallen silent. Pepper slumped on the couch, face pasty. Natasha openly glaring at Indries. He really needed a drink.

* * *

Escaping to Svartalfheim had been pathetically easy. Odin had of course forbidden them to go, and Thor and Loki watched on in horror as their father turned from a wise king to a vengeful tyrant. The Warriors Three aided in their escape and with the knowledge of what will come of their actions. They left Asgard far behind.

Perhaps it was arrogance…

Perhaps it was hope…

Either way, Thor lost something that day.

They had planned everything perfectly. Loki had done his role well. Just when things were looking good for them when during the last battle, Thor was knocked away from Jane and Loki. Jane had fallen some feet away, laying on her back gasping for air. Thor dragged himself over to her, despite the wound in his side from Algrim. He grasped her hand in his and their eyes met.

"Thor…" Jane managed, her fingers tightening around his. Thor pulled her close, guarding her from an attack and dragged himself to his feet. "Stay here." He instructed and she nodded, lowering herself into the dirt. Thor's eyes met Loki's on the other side of the dirt pit. Loki's hair was mussed, and his skin clammy. Across from his stood Malekith who was gazing at the siblings blankly.

Had they won?

Loki's warning came to late as Algrim suddenly appeared before him, launching him through the air. Thor hit the ground on his elbow, feeling it crack underneath his weight. Hissing in pain, Thor turned onto his stomach. Algrim quickly approached shoving him into the dirt. Thor's nostrils filled with dirt and blood. The Dark Elf's hand fisted into his blonde locks, driving his face into the dirt again and again. Thor felt blood trail down his face, into his eyes. Weakly he attempted to fight against Algrim, but his arms felt heavy and weak. Algrim stood, kicking Thor in the side. Thor groaned rolling onto his back, gasping for air. The Dark Elf made for him again, when suddenly, a sword burst through his chest from his back.

The Dark Elf stood still for a moment and Thor stared at the weapon jutting through the Kursed's chest in stunned silence. Then, slowly Algrim turned and Thor got a glimpse of the Dark Elf's attacker.

Loki.

Loki stood behind Algrim, his face ashen and his eyes impossibly green. He stared at the Kursed in silence. His face inscrutable. Thor got to his knees, calling out for Loki to get away from him. Algrim and Loki stared into each other's eyes for a moment in utter silence. Algrim swiftly reached for Loki, grasping onto his thin arms and shoving Loki against his chest. Driving the weapon into Loki's chest.

Thor's scream echoed across the Svartalfheim wastelands, as he watched the Dark Elf stab his brother. Loki's threw his head back, his mouth opening in a silent scream, his eyes widening in pain. Algrim ripped Loki from his chest, flinging the God onto the dirt.

Loki hit the ground, his back arched in agony as the Dark Elf slowly approached his wounded prey. Loki forced his head up, his eyes meeting Algrim's.

"See you in Hell monster." He spit out, through pained gasps, watching with bitter triumph as the Black hole grenade strapped to the Kursed activated. Before the Dark Elf could do anything, he was sucked into the vortex, thus ending the Kursed. Revenge had been granted.

Thor quickly made it to his feet, unsteadily rushing to his sibling's side and falling to his knees beside him.

"No, no, no, no.." A mantra fell from the Thunder God's lips as he gathered Loki into his arms. Loki's eyes met Thor's. Gasping for breath, Loki reached for his sibling.

"Loki, keep your eyes open." Thor instructed. "We will have you healed…stay with me brother." Here was nothing he could do. The wound was too great. They both knew that. Thor gathered Loki against his chest, his hands stroking through his brother's dark locks. Not paying any mind to Jane as she slowly approached.

"I shall…I shall tell everyone of what you did today…I shall tell father…"

"Didn't do it for him…" Loki murmured, his eyes drooping. "No, shhh stay with me." Thor pleaded, his voice coming out childish. Loki's eyes opened again; a weak smile tugging his lips.

"Tired…" He mumbled. Thor nodded tearfully. "I know, but you need to stay awake…"

"M'sorry…" Loki managed weakly, his fingers brushing weakly through Thor's hair. His smile weakened and Thor watched in agony and horror as Loki's eyes began to dim.

"**LOKI!**" He sobbed.

"Thor…" With one last shuddering breath, Loki's eyes closed for the last time and he was still.


	18. Agony

**Another quick update! Hopefully I will be able to get in one more update before I go off to visit family for the week. If not, then I shall update in perhaps a week or two. Thank you so, so, SO much for all the lovely reviews! I am sorry if i am not able to reply to each of you, but know that I appreciate every review, every alert and every favorite I recieve.**

* * *

The scream that had Thor uttered would haunt Jane's dreams. She watched as Thor pulled Loki against his chest, weeping openly into the crook of his neck. She could hear him mumbling something and as she edged forward she felt her heart break.

"Please brother, don't leave me, come back. Please Loki I'll protect you, mother wouldn't want you hurt, please brother don't leave me alone like she did…please I love you brother come back…" Weeping Thor placed butterfly kisses against his brother's cheek. His lips placed hesitant kisses against his throat and face as though hoping that would awaken him. Loki however remained limp in his brother's arms. Once Thor realized that Loki would not wake, he gathered him into his lap, tucking the younger God's head under his chin and rocking him back and forth.

Time passed and Jane could tell they no longer had time to stay. Slowly she approached Thor placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked away from his brother's face and met Jane's eyes. Thor's face was ashen and tear streaked. He had mourned his mother with a stone visage, but with his brother's death, there was no attempt to hide his tears or pain.

"Thor…" She began, shakily. "We have to go. We can't stay here…" Thor stared uncomprehending, his grip tightening on Loki. "We have to go Thor." She murmured, her hands rubbing the God's heaving shoulders. Thor blinked back his tears and slowly, jerkily nodded. "He's my brother…" He croaked. "I have to take care of him and protect him. I can't let the monsters scare him." Thor got to her knees beside Thor and wrapped her arms around him. "I know, I know…" She murmured. "But we can't stay…remember what you said? We have to defeat them…" Slowly Thor nodded. He turned away from Jane and looked back to his sibling.

"I will come back for you." He swore. "I shall not leave you here. You will be remembered with every honor and respect you were robbed in life. I-I will come back for you." Voice cracking, Jane watched as Thor gently lowered Loki back onto the dirt. Thor grasped at the clasp of his cloak and pulled it ff himself. He took it and lowered it over his sibling. He tucked Loki in as though he was tucking in a child for bed, stroking his hair and staring at him as though he was the most precious person in the universe. He stood, slowly, painfully, his eyes remaining on Loki.

He stood, unsteadily. His face now devoid of all emotion. He lifted his eyes and met Jane's. Gulping Jane watched as he painfully walked away from his little brother's corpse and approached her. She reached for his hand and slowly the God took it. They stared at each other in silence for a moment before setting off, leaving Loki far behind.

Thor couldn't say why he felt it, or how deeply. But for a moment he absolutely **_despised_** Jane Foster. For a single horrible moment he blamed her for all the grief he had been through. Had she not stuck her nose into something that was much bigger than her, she would have not needed to come to Asgard and his mother would have lived. Had she not ill, they would not have had to travel and Loki would still be alive. But no. He watched in stony silence as Jane spoke on her phone with a breathless little smile on her lovely face.

Smiling as though, they had not just witnessed Loki's death. Smiling as though all was right in the world. Thor hated her at that very moment. Oh he hated. Not just her. He hated everyone. The man she spoke to on the phone. Sif and the Warriors Three for having never been truly kind to his brother. Odin for his neglect and madness. The Avengers for being useless when they could have helped. He hated them all. When they arrived in London and met up with the Lady Darcy and Selvig, it took all Thor's strength to not kill the man.

"Your brother's not coming…is he?"

"Loki is…dead." Thor uttered, the words foul on his tongue. Selvig stared.

"Oh….thank God." He managed, his face lighting up. All at once Thor advanced on the mortal while Jane attempted to grab his arm. "Have care how you speak of my brother mortal. Had it not been for him, this realm would likely perish to the Dark Elves." Selvig cowered away. "Oh…sorry." He murmured. Thor pulled away from the man face set in a grim line. Without another word he turned and stormed from the flat. After a moment of awkward silence Darcy looked around.

"Well _that_ was awkward," She managed. "Eric looks like he about pissed himself." Ian turned to Eric as well as Jane. "We need to go." Jane bit out and after a moment the others followed her out the door.

* * *

"Do you think he needs our help?" Bruce Banner asked as the team watched Thor battle Dark Elves on the television. Slowly Natasha shook her head. "What good would we be?" She questioned. Pepper turned away from the screen and looked towards Tony who was sitting at the bar his head resting on the smooth bar surface. He looked up as Pepper sat next to him.

"Hey…" He greeted. Pepper offered him a small smile. "Hi." He offered her the coke he was sipping at but she shook her head. "I'm proud of you, you know." She stated. "For knocking up my fiancé?" He muttered. He remembered how Pepper had blanched and the team had fallen silent at Indries's confession. Indries had stared solemnly at Tony. The team had shifted in shock, unsure on how to react. The next was a haze as Tony heavily sat down, his eyes staring into his fiancé's.

"No…for having stopped drinking." Pepper's words brought him back to the present.

"I haven't completely stopped." Tony stated. Pepper shook her head. "You've gotten much better." Tony smiled. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan?"

"With the baby?"

"Yes."

"We get married…postponing it until September, so four months to go instead of two."

"She agreed to it?"

"Yeah…" She had not been happy. It had been plain on her face, but she had nodded, saying she needed to think. She had left as quickly as she had come, not allowing Tony to say anything to her. Tony was left flabbergasted and wide eyed, the positive pregnancy test clutched in his hand. He looked towards the TV. "That Thor?" He questioned. Pepper turned to the screen and nodded. "Yeah, he hasn't contacted anyone about help." Tony slowly sat up, glancing at the screen. "Has Loki appeared at all?" He asked.

"Not yet." Bucky stated from the couch, watching as Thor and the figure he was battling fall off a roof. "Maybe he's not there."

"Where else would he be?"

"Laughing it up in Asgard with him mother." Clint suggested. "He probably hasn't had enough time to heal." The other nodded in agreement while Bucky frowned at the screen. "I'm surprised Thor hasn't tried to contact us."

"He probably doesn't need us." Steve stated, watching the screen with worry. The team watched in hushed silence as the battle raged. Finally after what seemed like, hours but were probably only minutes. The figure Thor was battling and the ship vanished.

"Is it over?" Clint questioned. "I think it is…" Bruce murmured watching the screen carefully. Tony frowned at the screen, Pepper and him tense in wait. When it looked like things had simmered down, the occupants of the room relaxed. Tony turned to Pepper.

"Might as well throw the big guy a party." He suggested with a grin. Pepper nodded, knowing it would help Tony take his mind off of other issues. "I'll get everything set up."

* * *

As Thor had promised he would, the elder prince returned for his brother's body. Only…Loki was not where he had left him… The noise that had escaped Thor was not human. He began desperately searching, looking around with wild eyes, calling for his brother as though Loki could reply. He approached the ship and tore through it like paper, looking for Loki. He only found the mangled corpse of Malekith. Loud sobs escaped Thor's mouth as he stumbled around searching.

He threw his weapon aside, falling heavily to his knees. His chest raked with sobs, his hands shaking in agony. His face hit the ground as his shoulders quaked. He had promised…

He had promised…

He had failed…

He could not stay with her….no matter how much he cared for her. She only brought on the memories of his mother and brother and how he lad lost Loki after only just gaining him again. He could not face her with that knowledge. He could not bear it. She would find someone else. Someone who could love and care for her in a way Thor could no longer do.

Darkness had fallen over the skies before Thor finally stood. With a heavy heart an lead feet, he trudged away from the site of his brother's death.

As expected, Fury was quick to contact Thor and demand answers.

"Do I need to send the Avengers there"

"It is not necessary." Thor stated blankly. "I shall return in two nights." He hung up before Fury could say anything else. He left Jane, once again, promising to visit, but not promising anything else. She had nodded, her lovely brown eyes string into his. "I'll be here I guess." She murmured and Thor had offered her a small fond smile.

"I wish you happiness Jane Foster." He stated, and like that, he was gone once again leaving Jane standing staring after him with a sad little smile.

As promised, two days later, Thor returned to Avengers Tower. The penthouse had been darkened and Thor had flicked on a light. Instantly the room was lit with balloons and grinning faces.

"We saw you battling some big bad and thought hey…an excuse to party!' Clint declared. Thor looked round in silence. Pop tarts sat on the counter top and coffee, coffee everywhere. He slowly faced his teammates and watched as their grins slowly faded. A buzzing silence remained. Slowly Natasha approached Thor.

"Thor," She murmured "What happened?" Slowly, Thor took a step forward, opening his mouth. The team stared in silence. Bruce approached pushing a chair for Thor to sit in. He did so, heavily, his hands limp in his lap.

"Jane Foster made contact with a force called the Aether. It weakened her and had to be removed," Thor began. The team tensed wondering if Jane had been hurt. Before someone could ask Thor continued. "A group of Dark Elves invaded Asgard in search of the Aether. They found Jane and… and my mother was killed while protecting her."

A heavy silence fell over the group. Steve reached for Thor taking his hand in his own. "Thor," he murmured. I'm so sorry." He murmured while the team nodded quietly giving out their condolences. Tony gulped. "How's…how's Loki taking it?" He asked softly, knowing how close Loki was to his mother. At this Thor's face crumpled.

He considered painting a comforting lie. That Loki was in Asgard, that Loki was still being healed. But no, he wanted to share his pain and bitterness. "He was devastated." He remarked watching as Tony nodded jerkily. Thor accepted the coffee Pepper handed to him with a small thank you. He sighed and looked down at the cup.

"We went after the Elves responsible for her death and we battled. The Aether was safely removed from Jane thanks to Loki's quick thinking and acting" He smiled a bit to himself. Bucky shifted in his seat. "However, one of the Elves…the Kursed Algrim managed to beat me down…he beat me into the dirt and would have killed me if Loki had not managed to stab him." Thor took a gulp of his coffee and everyone waited. Thor lowered the cup. "Algrim turned to face who had stabbed him and Loki…he didn't run…he just _stood_ there…" A cold dread began to fill Bucky's chest while Tony only stared.

"The Kursed, grabbed Loki and drove him against his chest piercing him with the weapon Loki had used on him…Loki however manage to set off the Black hole grenade and killed Algrim…" Thor took a shuddering breath and looked down at his coffee.

"...I held Loki in my arms as he died," Thor didn't notice that Bucky slumped against Steve's shoulder his face paling in shock and his friend attempted to sit him back up. Tony had taken a step back from the crowd as Bruce and Pepper looked to him.

"He bled out in my arms…and his body remains unrecovered." Thor gulped for breath as Natasha reached forward taking his hand in her own. They watched as Thor attempted to ease his breathing. Bucky had stood and stalked from the room while Steve stared after him, unsure if she should follow or stay with Thor. After a moment, he left everyone with Thor and quickly followed Bucky. The man was quick. Swiftly, and deftly making his way out of the tower, dodging people.

"Excuse me." Steve managed as he briskly walked by a group of men. He could see Bucky's retreating back. This was all too familiar…He raced after his friend. Where was he going? They walked. Steve, attempting to catch up to Bucky who did not spare him a single glance. Tony peered ahead and his face fell when he spotted where Bucky was headed for.

The library.

Quickly, Steve sprinted forward following his friend as he ducked into the library doors. The large stone building loomed overhead and for a moment Steve was afraid to intrude. Finally, he took a breath and opened the door.

High windows brought in outside light. It seemed to be the only lighting in the place. Slowly Steve made his way inside. His footsteps seemed to echo through the library no matter how quiet he tried to be. He walked slowly, body tense. No one was around. It was as if Steve was all alone in the world.

He found Bucky, seated in the far corner of the library. Not crying, just staring blankly out the window. Steve sat down across from him, watching him in concern. Bucky's gaze finally shifted from the window to meet Steve's eyes. They stared at each other in silence. Bucky's face devoid of emotion.

"Bucky I'm so sorry." Steve managed. Bucky looked down at his hands. "You know," he began. "I met Loki here months ago. I liked his eyes and I wanted to talk to him. For the first time I felt like well…me again. Not the Winter Soldier, just Bucky Barnes flirting with an attractive stranger…" He trailed off again and Steve remained silent. "Now I don't know what to do." He whispered. "You mourn." Steve replied softly. "You mourn and you remember him and how he made you feel. You remember all the good times you had together, and you live your life to the fullest." He reached for Bucky, but the other man pulled away.

Steve stared at him for a moment before slowly standing to give Bucky some space and time alone. He turned to head put. "Wait," Came Bucky's voice softly. "You can…you can stay if you want." Steve turned back to Bucky and nodded. "I'll stay."

Tony meanwhile had vanished from the group. Slowly Pepper made herself scarce as well. She found Tony in his room, slumped on the floor his back resting against the wall. He did not notice her enter, tears poured down his cheeks but he didn't bother to wipe at them. He stared blankly at the opposite wall as Pepper stared at him. Without looking at her he spoke.

"He's dead, Pepper." He stated, his usual crisp voice blank. Pepper nodded. "I know." Tony finally looked towards her, his dark eyes bloodshot and pained. "How can he be dead Pep?" The CEO approached Tony and sat down beside him. She didn't reply to his question only taking his hand into her own. Tony broke down against her, sobbing soundlessly into her shoulder. She allowed it, not noticing her shoulder dampening from his tears.

They sat in his room until the lights outside grew dim, she felt Tony fall asleep against her shoulder, leaning heavily against her. Carefully, Pepper untangled Tony from her and lowered him to the ground. She stood and stretched her sore muscles, grabbing a pillow and blanket off Tony's bed. She lowered the blanket over Stark's shoulders put his head on the pillow.

She pulled away from him. Watching as he slept on the floor. As quietly as she could, she left him asleep and trailed back into the kitchen. Thor was seated at the bar with Clint and Bruce on either side of him. Natasha stood by the window staring at the street below. "How is he?" She asked as Pepper came to stand beside her.

"Upset. Cried himself to sleep." She murmured back. Natasha nodded. "I thought as much. Bucky and Steve are gone."

"Gone?"

"Bucky booked it out of here when he heard." She glanced at Pepper. The older woman's eyes traveled to Thor. "And Thor?"

"He's let off most of his steam. Right now he's…in shock I'd say." Pepper pursed her lips unhappily. "Thor," She called out. The God looked up at the woman. "Yes Lady Pepper?"

"You can stay here for the night."

"That is very kind of you Lady Pepper, but Stark's mistress does not wish me here."

"His mistress isn't here right now." Pepper replied firmly. A small smile spread across Thor's lips. "Thank you." He replied softly. Pepper offered him a little smile. "Stay as long as you need." She offered. Thor thanked her again.

* * *

He was floating…

Balancing in a world of pure white…

_Darling…._

His fingers twitched….

Hey closed eyelids trembled….

_Darling open your eyes…_

He could hear a voice….

Whispering encouragement to him….

_My dear, wake up…_

Loki Laufeyson slowly opened his eye, squinting at the bright lights over head. His fingers clutched the material lain over him. Out of the corner of his eyes he felt movement and he swiftly turned to the source to seen a worn Allfather approaching him.

"You have awoken my son." He murmured softly. Loki blinked, eyelids heavy. He clutched the material tighter, noticing the deep red color of it. He lifted it slightly.

Thor's cape...

He fingered the material in confusion as Odin watched him. "What happened?" He asked after a moment, voice weak. "You were gravely wounded, near death when the guards found you. They brought you back and as you know…Asgard has the best healers." Loki's hands trailed down to his chest, feeling for the wound. His chest was tightly bandaged. Blinking Loki pulled his hand back.

"Thor?"

"Thor has defeated Malekith as you had bested the Kursed."

Loki relaxed. "Good." He watched as the Allfather called onto a guard. "Have Thor brought back to Asgard, I believe he is under the assumption that his brother is dead."

"Yes Sire. Shall I tell him of Loki's survival?"

"Best not do it there. Bring him home so he can see with his own eyes."

"Yes Sire." The guard bowed and backed out of the healing chamber. "Loki." The Allfather suddenly spoke up. "Yes my lord?" Loki murmured. "There is one more thing." Stepping back Odin made way for a figure stepping up behind him. Squinting Loki slowly sat up and peered at the figure coming up behind his father. Breath catching in his throat, Loki watched as the woman glided into the healing chambers, her skirts fluttering behind her. The woman came to his bedside, a smile curving her lips as Loki stared in wonder at his mother, Frigga Queen of Asgard alive and well.

* * *

**Alright here's the deal. I don't hate Jane Foster. I don't dislike Jane Foster. This was not to bash her in anyway shape or form. This was simply me writing my annoyance on how Loki's death was handled in _TDW_. I get it Jane has no connection to Loki whatsoever. In fact it was mostly Thor who upset me. He left Loki's 'corpse' on hostile territory and unless I'm mistaken he didn't seem to have any plans to go back for him. They get to that cave, after Loki has just died and Jane finds her phone, a good thing of course but instantly Loki's death seems eclipsed by Jane's sudden humor and Thor's earlier grief for his brother seemed trite and fake.**

**So, they leave Loki's body behind get to Midgard and then there's Eric. Eric hates Loki, I get it. So his relief could be seen as humorous but seemed cruel to me with the fact that Loki's brother was standing right there. Then Thor's lack of reaction towards it ticked me off. I don't care how their relationship has suffered through the series, if I was in Thor's place and someone expressed relief at my siblings death I don't care what the reason. I would get defensive.**

**Jane is not at fault for Frigga's death. I know this, but in delving into the mind of someone mourning the death of a loved one, they might still have some resentment towards the survivor. Same thing with Loki's death. He gave up Asgard for her, but has lost his mother and for all he knows his brother. So in writing, this I expressed how I would have prefered Thor's reactions to be.**


	19. I've Got You Under My Skin

**It's out monthiversary! Happy monthiversary my darlings! I id a super quick update from hell! I have so much to do! Anyone just curious. I showed my face character of Indries and Lady Loki, but whom do you picture as out vile villain and lovely Lady Loki?**

**Anywho, on with the story!**

* * *

He slept for most of the day. Laying under while downy blankets, clutching Thor's cape to his chest. Frigga watched over him during this time; holding his hand in her own while gazing into his face. The wound had been gruesome, but slowly it was beginning to stitch itself back together. Too slowly for the Queen's liking. When he would awaken, he would look upon the Queen as if it was the first time since her death. A breathtaking little smile would cross his lips and he would mumble mother before falling under once more.

The destruction to Asgard was great, it delayed the messenger's departure to Midgard by over a week. During this time, it was found out that Loki's wound had become infected, blood leaking into his lungs. Constant bed rest with healers nearby at all times. Frigga sat by his head, reading to him or simply enjoying the closeness. After Loki had gotten over the shock of seeing her again he had asked her,

"How?"

"It was merely a clone darling."

"But, the funeral…your body…"

"I was wounded during the battle and by the time I came to you and your brother were gone." Loki blinked sleepily. "Was the Allfather upset?"

"Oh dear, he took me into his arms….I didn't think he would _ever_ let go…" She responded fondly remembering her husband gathering her into his arms, and holding her against his chest weeping and chanting her name. Loki blinked thoughtfully. "You are unharmed?"

"Completely." She assured her son. Loki nodded, his fingers tightening on the cape. "Will Thor return?"

"Yes, someone is off to summon him once Asgard is cleared enough."

"How long has it been since the attack?"

"Around a fortnight." Loki's eyes drooped and he hummed. Reaching forward, Frigga brushed Loki's hair from his face. "Sleep now dear." She whispered, soothingly. She watched as his breath evened out and his eyes lids finally stopped twitching. She pulled her hand back and stood, gazing at her sleeping son. Behind her Odin approached placing a hand on her shoulder.

"The messenger has finally departed for Midgard. Thor will be here soon." Odin gazed at his son. "Thor will want to return him to Midgard."

"I know." Frigga murmured with a little smile. "Perhaps he will heal there. Poor dear has been so tired."

"Then let him rest. Vahalla knows that Thor will not allow him too once he seems him again."

* * *

Tony had vanished again. For at least two hours a day since finding out about Loki's death he would vanish. Not to the lab, not to Rhodey, just vanish.

"He's mourning in his own way." Pepper had assured Steve when he asked about Tony's whereabouts. Didn't answer his question but it made him feel a little bit better. Bucky had moped for several days and was suddenly fine. He did not speak of Loki, had no reaction to anything about the God. Whenever someone would mention Loki in front of him, he was aloof. It worried Steve to see Bucky so bland and stern faced. Hiding emotion never helped anyone. Bucky needed to vent...The same thing with Tony, when he did reappear haggard, he was collected and blank faced.

_Coping…_

Thor had yet to return to his and Loki's shared loft. Not that anyone could really blame him though. For almost two weeks he slept in his old lodgings in the tower. He sleeps mostly, avoid missions and phone calls. Pepper brings him dinner and he always offers her the same thankful pained smile that just makes Pepper want to cry.

Indries's reaction to Loki's death had been surprising. Instead of the glee they all figured she would show, she went right to Tony face solemn and sat by his side, allowing him to lean on her. He did not speak of Loki, he really didn't have to and Indries did not once say anything cruel about him. However after the first week had passed, the patience she pretended to have began to fade. She questioned Tony's whereabouts, why was he moping still and what he planned to with the child.

_"You can't just hide away in your lab, Tony. Death is a natural part of life."_

_"You two broke up remember?"_

_"Where are you running off to again? I need you!"_

_"We need to think about the baby..."_

It was a Tuesday when the sky opened up over Central Park. The Avengers were called to investigate and Thor, recognizing the source went along with them. Three Asgardian Guards greeted them. They bowed deeply to Thor stating their allegiance. Thor nodded back, stepping forward.

"What news of Asgard have you brought me?" He asked solemnly. "The Allfather wishes your audience in the matter of the younger prince, the Prince Loki." Every eye turned to Thor in hushed silence. Thor tensed staring a the guards. "They have found his body? They have brought him home?" He questioned urgently. Bucky stared at the guards with a somber expression, the muscles in his neck tightening as he swallowed.

"We were forbidden to say my prince, only ordered to return you to Asgard."

"The funeral then" Thor muttered gravely. "He painfully turned back to his team. "My comrades…are they welcome to attend as well?"

"The Allfather wishes only for you to come." One of the guards replied. Thor nodded his head in understanding. "Very well. I shall come at once. Allow me to say my goodbyes to my comrades." The guard bowed once again and backed away from the prince. Steve was the first to speak. "You'll be okay, Thor?" He murmured. Thor nodded, offering the solider a smile. "If Loki has been found…it will put my mind to ease…" He trailed off, his eyes growing misty.

"I am sorry." He murmured shakily. "I will return in time."

"Take all the time you need, Thor." Bruce assured him. Slowly one by one everyone bid the Thunderer goodbye. With a clenched throat Bucky nodded to the God. "Tell him goodbye for me okay?" He asked, voice hoarse. Thor nodded. "I shall." Thor's eyes met Tony's, who dug around in his jacket pocket. The team watched in confusion as Tony dug out something metallic. "I threw this in the ocean awhile ago. I ended up fishing it out…Weird I know…but I figured he always found it interesting when I….when I had it, so I thought you know… where he goes….where ever it might not be so dark…" Shrugging Tony placed the Arc Reactor in Thor's hand. Thor stared. Stepping back into the group, Tony refused to meet anyone's eyes. Thor offered Tony a smile. "Thank you friend Stark.. I'll be sure to….I'll be sure to give it to him." Then just like that, the sky lit up and Thor vanished with the guards.

That night Indries approached tony about the benefit supper for Stark Industries. She was dressed in a deep purple v-neck dress wearing Tony's necklace. "I figured you needed to get your mind off of things and I needed to help you." She murmured, offering her fiancé her manicured hand. And as much as pepper hated it, she had to agree that Tony needed to get his minds off of things. After come cajoling from Pepper, Tony agreed to go with Indries. They took the limo and just like always, posed before pictures, smiling charmingly at the camera.

Dancing was a whole other thing. Indries, like Loki absolutely adored dancing with Tony despite Tony's initial reluctance. He was not in the mood that night, but after awhile agreed and led Indries out for a dance. They danced to three songs with relative ease, holding each other close. Indies's head resting against Tony's.

It was during the fourth song that Tony would pull away. His face scrunched up as though in physical pain.

**_I've got you under my skin._**

Indries stared at him in confusion. "Tony? Tony what's wrong?" She questioned, eyes darting around as the other couples began to dance. Tony shook his head. "This was a bad idea...I've got to...I've got to go..." Indries called out for him in confusion as he began to rush from the dance floor.

_**I've got you deep in the heart of me.**_

He remembered...

_**So deep in my heart that you're really a part of me.**_

Loki was in his female form and they were dancing. Her hair, out of its regular bun and in cascading curls as they spun around the room with little snickers of glee.

_**I've got you under my skin.**_  
_**I'd tried so not to give in.**_  
_**I said to myself: this affair never will go so well.**_  
_**But why should I try to resist when, baby, I know down well**_  
_**I've got you under my skin?**_

He pulled her against his chest humming along with the tune while Loki rolled her eyes. "You know…" Tony began.

"Know?" Loki questioned.

"As much as I adore your female form, your male form was and is the one that always gets me hot and bothered." He stated with a shrug, dipping her. Loki scoffed. "That's wonderful to tell me as I'm dancing with you." She teased. Tony pulled her back up.

"Just thought you'd like to know."

_**I'd sacrifice anything come what might**_  
_**For the sake of havin' you near**_  
_**In spite of a warnin' voice that comes in the night**_  
_**And repeats, repeats in my ear:**_  
_**Don't you know, you fool, you never can win?**_  
_**Use your mentality, wake up to reality.**_  
_**But each time that I do just the thought of you**_  
_**Makes me stop before I begin**_  
_**'Cause I've got you under my skin.**_

They danced, foreheads pressed together, grinning lie idiots, ignoring the hostile glare Barton shot them as he and Natasha tangoed by. Tony's hands began to lower and Loki swatted it away with a little smirk. "Down boy." She chided.

Tony snickered pulling her closer. "You know…"

"Oh what now?" Loki sighed in amusement.

"I think this should be _our_ song…"

"_Our_ song?"

"Mhm." Tony nodded, humming again. He continued humming as they danced, smiling at Loki who rolled his eyes. "Your mortals and your sentiment…" She muttered, eyes dancing with amusement. "I've got you under my sink..." Tony murmured, his lips against Loki's throat. Loki smiled. "Anthony..."

"Soooo?"

"Very well this song shall be claimed as ours." Loki whispered. Tony spun Loki again, the red dress she was wearing flared like the fires of hell. Her eyes stayed glued to his, her lips curved into a smile. He pulled her near again, placing butterfly kisses on her cheek.

"I like you under my skin..."

_**I would sacrifice anything come what might**_  
_**For the sake of havin' you near**_  
_**In spite of the warning voice that comes in the night**_  
_**And repeats - how it yells in my ear:**_  
_**Don't you know, you fool, ainґt no chance to win**_  
_**Why not use your mentality - get up, wake up to reality?**_  
_**And each time I do just the thought of you**_  
_**Makes me stop just before I begin**_  
_**'Cause I've got you under my skin.**_  
_**And I like you under my skin..**_

One month later, Tony would meet Indries….

* * *

Thor arrived in Asgard to greet Sif and the Warriors Three. They bowed in respect before greeting him with warm smiles. Thor smiled back. "I am glad to see you are all well." He greeted, looking to each of them. They nodded in agreement. Sif's smile blindingly gorgeous.

"It is good to have you back again." She stated. Thor offered her a fond smile before nodding to the accompanying guards. After wishing Heimdall well Tor was on his way. They led him from the Bifrost towards the palace. With every step, Thor was filled with more and more dread.

This was it.

He would finally have to say his goodbyes to his brother.

He didn't know if he could do it…

The courtroom was blessedly empty. The only occupant the Allfather who stood to greet his son. Thor bowed, knowing he would probably be punished for his earlier actions. Odin approached him slowly. "Rise, my son." He intoned. Thor did as he was bid, offering his father a nod.

"Father." He greeted. Odin reached forward, touching Thor's shoulder. "You are tense my son." Odin stated softly, nodding for Sif and the others to leave. As they filed out, Thor let his head drop. "I have been in mourning." He admitted. Odin pulled back. "I am sorry for having taken so long…" Thor looked up in confusion. "What do you mean?" Odin pulled back allowing Thor to peer behind him. His eyes winded as Frigga approached. Without though he rushed past Odin and towards his mother.

"How…" He was unable to finish his question. Too shocked. Frigga smiled sadly and opened her arms to him. He accepted easily pulling her close, not believing she was real.

"I sent out a clone to protect Jane foster, while I helped evacuate children. I was knocked unconscious during the skirmish and did not awaken until much later. By then, you were gone and my funeral held."

"You are unhurt?" He questioned, looking her over with a critical eye, so much like his father had done once he had released her from his arms.

"Yes, darling." The Queen assured her eldest son, who hugged her again eyes clenched shut. "I thought you dead…" He croaked. Frigga shushed him petting his hair. Thor breathed in deeply, holding his tears at bay. Pulling back, he beamed at her. "I am gladdened that you live." He stated. She watched as his eyes suddenly dimmed. "And I am sorry that I have failed you." Thor dropped to his knees, before his mother, still holding her hands in his own. Frigga stared. "Failed? Thor, what do you mean?" Thor lifted his eyes, tears swimming in their cerulean hues.

"from my boyhood I swore an oath to protect my younger brother from all dangers. I swore that as his elder brother I would love him and cherish him. Yet he died because my negligence. He died because of my failure to uphold my oath and duty." Frigga sank down to her knees in front of Thor, taking his face into her palms and staring at him.

"Thor, Thor do not speak like that. Never think or speak like that…" her eyes lifted to Odin's who nodded. The Allfather held out his hand to his wife who took it and allowed him to help her up.

"Thor, I would like you to follow me."

"You are to take me to Loki's body?" Thor asked, attempting to suck in his tears. Blinking rapidly Frigga held her hand out to her son. "There was no body my son." Thor's face crumpled. "He's still out there?" He whirled onto Odin. "You haven't sent search party out to find him!? Send everyone!" His voice echoed off the ceiling. Frigga waited for him to calm down. Thor's breathing evened out, although he still trembled. Frigga took Thor's arm, gently tugging him into the corridor.

Thor followed in silence, his throat feeling like there was a rock stuffed in there. Why bring him here if there was no Loki? Why put him through this pain? He looked towards his living breathing mother and his fingers tightened around hers. She looked back to him and smiled.

"Just this way darling." She commented softly. Thor followed, Odin just behind mother and son. The corridors had been cleaned silence the attack, although remnants till remained. Rubble, broken marble. They headed down the stairway, meeting no one on their way down. Just ahead, Thor could see light from the outside pouring in through the windows. Frigga pulled away from him and glided to the final door, the healing rooms… She pushed open the door and vanished around the corner.

The golden prince followed just behind with Odin at his heels. Grasping the door before it could close in his face, Thor pushed the door open and stepped inside. Frigga was standing near one of the beds, whispering something softly. Thor looked towards his father who nodded for Thor to step forward. Slowly Thor approached the bed, peering over his mother's shoulder. Breath catching in his throat, Thor barely noticed ad Frigga stepped out of his way, too busy rushing to the bedside and grabbing the frail fingers that reached for him, as sleepy green eyes blinked and peeked up at him.

Loki.


	20. His Lack Of Confidence

**Sorry this is so late kiddies. Lemme tell you what's up. I went to visit my mum for a few days 'cause I hadn't seen her since before Basic Training which was about two years ago. So after that I had to go to work the weekend, and when I got back home I had to catch up on school work while avoiding awkward social interactions which included some awkward kid in my Theatre class trying to get me to go on a date with him. Weird I know. So finally, _FINALLY_ I have been able to start writing again. Voila! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

The first thing Thor had done upon realizing that his brother was real, was gather him into his arms securely, his eyes wide in shock. Frigga watched on as her eldest son blinked rapidly to keep the tears from bay. Loki had been quiet, still tired and weakened but relaxed and content in his brother's grasp. Thor pulled back, taking his brother's face in his hands and staring into his eyes.

"Loki…" He murmured. Loki blinked sleepily. Thor's eyes overfilled with tears and they spill down his cheeks. He held Loki against his chest, the younger's head tucked under his chin. Slowly Frigga and Odin backed out of the room, unnoticed by Thor. His fingers stroked through Loki's dark hair, the God bit his lips and clenched his eyes shut. Finally the God released Loki, allowing the younger to lie back against his pillows. Loki offered his brother a weak smile.

"So emotional brother. Your human has rubbed off on you." He teased. Thor wiped at his eyes, smiling. "I thought you dead." He stated. Loki's face sobered. "Well, now you see me alive…no need for tears Thor." He murmured impolringl.y Thor blinked, his tears finally subsiding. He settled down beside Loki. "You are in pain?" He asked softly.

"The wound's become infected." Loki admitted in annoyance. "And I am sick of being here." He looked up towards the ceiling in distaste.

"The healing chambers?"

"Asgard."

"Ahhh perhaps when you are better we can return to Midgard."

"I'd like to go sooner"

"You are well enough?"

"Probably not, but its to hot to stay." Loki muttered. Thor smiled. "I would be glad to return you to Midgard." Loki relaxed against his sibling. "Good." They sat in comfortable silence for several moments. Loki glanced at his sibling. "You defeated the Dark Elves?" He asked.

"Yes." Thor confirmed. "Your human is safe?"

"Yes."

"Good." He replied tiredly. "You will be returning to her once this is all settled?" Thor shifted. "I have ended things with Jane Foster." He admitted softly. Loki sat back up. "You have? Why?"

"I came to realize how much danger it put her in to keep her so close. She will always be a dear friend but I cannot allow her to be endangered so." Loki slumped back against his pillow. "So that's it? Done?"

"I am afraid so." Loki scowled. "I'm sure Sif is leaping for joy." Thor snorted at Loki's words. "Let her. As of now I will not be settling with anyone. Sif included."

"She will be heart broken." Loki replied idly. Thor shrugged. "She will live. She is beautiful and brave. She will find someone who will truly appreciate her, just as Jane Foster will find someone was brilliant and sweet as she." Thor watched as Loki yawned and he smiled.

"I shall leave you to rest?" Thor suggested and Loki nodded, pulling the blanket over his shoulders. "Go away Thor. Your love life is even more complicated then mine." Chuckling Thor got off the bed, smoothing the blankets down over his sibling. Loki was asleep in mere moments. Thor left him to sleep, slipping from the room without disturbing him. He found Odin waiting for him. The king approached his son.

"He is asleep?"

"Aye." Father and son walked down the corridor, around them servants were cleaning up the rubble. "Mother is unhurt?"

"She has healed." Odin confirmed. "Loki wishes to return to Midgard." Thor stated looking at his father. "I know. It would be good for him."

"So I have your permission to bring him to Midgard?"

"Whenever he is ready. He enjoys it there." Odin admitted softly. Thor smiled. "He enjoys the trees."

"The trees?" Odin questioned. "And the plants." Thor confirmed. Odin had smiled slightly.

"You are relieved my son?"

"Of Loki's survivals? Very much." Thor stated with a smile. "I thought he had died."

'For a while we believed he would. But he is finally beginning to heal." They walked in silence again before the allfather spoke. "I have heard you have ended things with Jane Foster?"

"Does that please you?" Thor asked tersely after a moment. Odin sighed. "Your heartbreak can never bring me pleasure." He stated softly. Thor eyed him warily. "It would be safer for her." He sighed. The allfather studied him for a moment. "You are sure of this?"

"I am." The allfather strode towards the bay windows and gazed out at the sky. Thor came to stand beside him. "I will not force you to go with Loki. It is up to you."

"I will of course accompany him."

"And stay?"

"If you allow me to."

"Very well."

Loki slept soundly through the rest of the day and Thor left him undisturbed in his bed. He awoke the next morning, with Thor already at his side. He shifted eyes bleary and sat up. "Have you been here all night?" He asked. Thor shook his head. "Only at dawn."

"Oh_ that's_ a relief." Loki rolled his eyes, and Thor offered him a grin. "I am glad you have awoken brother, I have something to tell you." Loki glanced at his sibling curiously. Thor shifted. "After your…death I returned to Midgard and told the Avengers of your fate." Loki nodded, assuming that Thor would have done so.

"James Barnes was deeply upset by your death, when I was called back to Asgard I believed it would be for you funeral. He asked me to tell you goodbye." Loki smiled slightly, touched by Thor's words. "Well I will have to reply to his message in person." Thor nodded. "He would like that." Loki watched as Thor reached into the sack he carried with him. His eyes widened as he recognized Stark's old Arc Reactor.

"Anthony Stark recovered this from the sea and wished for me to give it to you so that…so that it wouldn't be dark where you went." Thor watched as Loki's eyes softened as he took the reactor from Thor. He held it carefully regarding it.

"That was very kind of him." He managed softly and Thor nodded. "Aye, very surprising as well." Loki placed the reactor on his lap with a little smile. "I suppose I should return it to him as well." The younger God murmured to himself. Thor huffed. "You will do no such thing. The reactor is yours now Loki." Loki stared. Slowly his fingers enclosed on the Arc Reactor. He smiled at his sibling.

"Thank you." Reaching out, Thor took Loki's fingers in his hand and gave them a little squeeze. "Let's go home."

* * *

Indries could remember the first time she laid eyes on Tony Stark in person. She had been at one of the Summer Charity balls with her date. He proved to be dull and she spent the night glancing around the room, looking for someone more tasteful. She had spotted Thor first. Instantly, taken aback by his muscle. She had considered approaching him for a dance, only to watch as he instead went out onto the dance floor with Natasha Romanoff.

So her eyes had moved on, passing over Barton and Banner who were sitting at one of the tables laughing at something, over and stalling on Steve Rogers who was dancing with a young woman. A flash of green flew in the corner of her eye, and she looked around to see a green dress flutter around a slim body as the dancer was twirled into the arms of her dance partner.

She recognized the woman as Loki. The God had been in the paper and news several times over the year. Loki's female form was gorgeous. Long legged and alluring. Her hair lying free down to the middle of her back, her eyes bright and her mouth curved into a smile as she stared into the eyes of her dance partner.

Tony Stark.

Upon looking at the man, Indries knew he had to be hers. The way he held Loki, was the way she wanted to be held, they way he pressed a find kiss against the God's temple while his hand gripped her waist was the way she wanted to be touched. She watched as Loki lifted her hand stroking her fingers down Stark's cheek, her eyes softening at something he whispered to her. She watched as the woman transformed into his equally as gorgeous male form and accompanied Stark off the dance floor, their fingers entwined.

As Indries watched the couple leave, she knew in her heart that Tony Stark would be hers and Loki Laufeyson would be taken down. She had not missed the cold stares Barton shot Loki, or how Romanoff stared after the pair with a calculating look in her eyes. They did not trust Laufeyson. Or like him. His attack on Earth to great for them to forgive. Their history too tainted.

Indries's plan was to seduce Tony over to her as well as the team. And it just so happened that about a month or two after Indries's first sighting, Tony came to another ball without Laufeyson on his arm. The team seemed quite at ease and smiled easily. When she eventually caught Stark's eyes and offered him an alluring smile, she knew he was hooked. He had approached her with his usual swagger and charming grin. They had danced together, chests pressed together, eyes only for each other.

She did not miss the looks of approval that Barton shot them, or how Odinson had blinked at the pair as though trying to understand why Indries was in Tony's arms instead of Loki. They had bailed on the party early to go out for dinner. The night had been spent laughing and staring at each other. She had charmed him, yet he still returned home to Loki. He still crawled in bed beside the monster, wrapping his arms around him and holding him.

Still, Indries persisted and slowly Tony began to pull away from Loki. Loki stopped appearing at benefits with tony. They stopped walking through the park together; they stopped christening every part of the tower. Tony soon sought her out. He soon wanted to have her in his arms. Reporters began to snap their photo and it was not long until Loki caught sight of it. But like a fool he had not ended it. Perhaps the rumors were true.

That Loki clung to any part of something that brought him some form of happiness. That he saw Stark as his love and that the rumors of his badly damaged self-confidence was overlooked in hopes that Stark would soon turn back to him. It was pathetically easy. The poor God's confidence was _so_ damaged that he would ensure being cheated on just because he did not want to give Stark a reason to leave him. The poor fool.

And the Avengers….

The Avengers had only helped things along. Barton had been so _eager_ to see Loki gone that he welcomed Indries with open arms. Romanoff, just as eager had overlooked all her training and allowed Indries to walk into Tony's life. Steve Rogers had not even lifted a brow at her; so happy to have the team returned to normality that he instantly approved of her. Banner had welcomed her and not even second-guessed her intentions. And Thor Odinson had forsaken his brother in favor of his team. He had watched in grim silence as Indries seduced Stark, ignoring how Stark would still greet Loki at night, ignoring how soft Loki's eyes were when around the mortal. He had ignored as Indries had pushed her way in and Loki was tossed aside like the rest of Stark's discarded whores.

Loki had been so high up with Stark. His confidence renewed. His pride intact. How the mighty have fallen.

Long live the Queen.

* * *

Thor and Loki said their goodbyes that very night. Their mother had held each of them close, her heart soaring. Their father had wished them luck and asked (ordered) them to visit again soon. They had arrived in New York just as the sun had begun to rise. Steve Rogers had witnessed the flash of light from his bedroom and quickly notified Bucky who was asleep in the other room. Not wanting to bother the team, they had dressed and rushed out to meet Thor.

Thor and Loki had landed in the park and stared up at the sky for a long moment. Thor could hear the wheezing of Loki's chest as he breathed. Offering his sibling a fond smile, they began their trek back to their apartment. The sky above was clear and the air brisk. Loki had fallen behind, his chest aching. Thor stopped walking and turned to him.

"Should we go to a healer?"

"Not yet." Loki replied catching up to his sibling. "I just need rest."

"That is all you've been doing. You need a healer."

"Not yet Thor." Loki repeated and Thor sighed. "Very well. But soon. I do not want to have to carry you all the way there."

Please, if I needed you to do so you would without a second thought." Loki replied rolling his eyes. The older god laughed. "Very true. Shall I do so now?"

"No."

"Thor!" A voice called out. Both turned just in time to see Steve walking briskly towards them. Bucky at his side. "Thor, we saw you beam in an-Loki?" Both mortals stopped in their tracks staring at the younger God who shifted. Thor beamed at the pair. "Loki had survived the attack! I was called back to Asgard to see him again!" Steve smiled. "That's great!" He turned to Loki. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Loki nodded at the soldier. "Thank you." He replied. Bucky stared at Loki. Loki's eyes shifted from Steve to look at his lover. Slowly Bucky approached the God and Loki stepped towards him.

"James.." he began, only to be cut off by Bucky's quick approach. As Steve and Thor watched in shock, Bucky Barnes reared back and struck Loki across the face with all his might.


	21. I Thought You Were Dead

**Another update! Hope you all are having a good week!**

* * *

Bucky had pictured this differently. He had pictured striking Loki then gathering him into his arms. Kissing him and berating him as he did so. He imagined Loki hugging him back and apologizing, Bucky would kiss the place he had struck Loki while avoiding the glare Thor would shoot him.

Instead however, Loki went down. Hitting the ground, and attempting to stop his fall. Thor snarled and roughly shoved b the human, knocking his shoulder and reaching for his sibling. Loki's eyes lifted to look at Bucky who stared at Loki.

"Are you mad!?" Thor snarled, helping his brother to his feet. Bucky stared. Loki pulled away from Thor's grasp his eyes meeting Bucky's. "So this is how it is? This is what a relationship with you will be like?"

"Loki I-"

"You hit me because you _felt_ like it?"

"I thought you were dead…"

"Thor thought I was dead. He never struck me."

"I-"

"Both Thor and I thought our _mother_ was dead and the thought to strike her never once crossed our minds."

"I'm sorry! I just reacted."

"Oh yes! Emotions get so strung up that the fists start flying? How quaint. Your 1940's mannerisms are quite fetching." Loki turned and began to head towards his apartment. Bucky took off after him. He grabbed onto his arm only for Loki to shove him to the ground.

"You do not touch me. You do not get to touch me. You have no right to touch me."

"Loki please I thought you were dead! I just overreacted!"

"I can see that quite clearly!"

"Loki…"

"No. I'm done with this. I'm done with you!" Bucky grasped at Loki's arm. "RELEASE ME!" The God snarled and Bucky flinched away. Thor shoved past Bucky. "I will come by the tower later tonight. You will do well to stay out of my way." He growled eying Bucky. Steve nodded helping Bucky up.

"Sorry!" Steve called out helplessly as Thor followed Loki around the corner. Steve turned sharply to Bucky whose face was drawn into a terrible grimace.

"Bucky!"

"I know! I fucked up! I just reacted without thinking!" He moaned. Steve scowled. "You hit him."

"I need to go apologize." Bucky managed attempting to walk in the direction Loki had gone only for Steve to grab him. "Let him be for now. Don't rush up on him." Bucky relaxed under his friend's grip and nodded. "Alright."

* * *

The walk to the apartment was in tense silence. Thor's mood had shifted; souring from the elation he had felt earlier. "I will speak with Barnes." He mumbled as they climbed up the stairs. Loki did not respond, too put off by Bucky's actions. He stalled at the door, unsure on how to proceed. Thor after watching him for a moment hesitantly stepped forward. "There's nothing there Loki."

He walked by Loki and cautiously opened the door. He had not returned since bringing Loki to Asgard. The scorch marks and signs of struggle would still be there…

However upon opening the door, he was shocked to see that the burnt floor was replaced. A new wooden floor was laid out. Not only that but there were flowers. Everywhere. Forget-Me-Not's lined the whole wall. Lily of the Valley's were all placed on counter tops and the table. The Poppies all lined the perimeter of the windows. Azaleas wound up the stair banister. Thor blinked in shock as Loki peered around. Near the kitchen he could see a pile of old decaying flowers sticking from a bag. Someone was here replacing the old with the new. Loki slowly made his way past a gaping Thor and up the stairs following the Azaleas. His bedroom door was propped open and cautiously Loki made his way down the hall and peeked in the door. He could see white lilacs on the nightstand and a single red rose on his pillow. A wilting rose sat on the edge of the bed.

Loki edged in the door. He could hear shuffling around the corner. Slipping into his room he stared at Tony Stark's back as he was shuffling around Loki's room, placing wilted flowers into a trash bag and replacing them with fresh. He had yet to notice Loki who sat down on his bed watching the human.

Tony was muttering to himself, carefully sitting the flowers just so. He reached back towards the bed for the dead rose, without looking and Loki silently handed it to him almost laughing as the human ignorantly took the rose. Tony tossed the rose into the bag and Loki watched as he pulled out another rose from his bag of fresh roses.

Tony had been coming to Loki's apartment ever since the accident. He and Bucky had fixed up the floor and repainted. It was hollow, knowing that Loki was gone but the two men found comfort and trying to fix the scene. They had bickered of course at first, both stubborn and spiteful. But both were affected by Loki's death and needed a healthier outlet rather than drinking and fighting. So they agreed to this. The flowers had come afterwards. Tony had felt like it wasn't good enough. There was no grave for Loki. Nowhere he could go and talk to him. He was just gone. So Tony had began decorating the apartment in Loki's favorite flowers. He'd pick some up from the florist who gushed over the lucky lady. Tony would come and place the flowers in certain spots getting rid of the old ones. Rhodey had agreed it was a better outlet and managed to keep Indries distracted most days with random friend fiancé outings.

It left Tony some much needed time to himself. With the baby and wedding on the way, Tony needed to get out. The tower suffocated him. The obsession over finding the arsonist plagued his mind as well as wishing he could find Loki's murderer and kill it. Bucky had taken to walking. Every morning he would get up early and go for a long walk. Sometimes he would taken Steve with him. Usually he was on his own. Pepper had agreed Tony needed time; not once having shoved it in his face that it was his fault Loki was dead. That if Loki had still been his he could have protected him. He could have spared him from the fire. But instead he had fucked it all up. Tony could just imagine the look on Indries's face when she found out where he was spending his days. He could picture her rage. He didn't care.

Yet, at the same time…he didn't want to fail Indris like he had failed Loki. He didn't want to lose his fiancé like Loki had been lost to him. He'd do better this time around. He'd protect his lover this time. Shaking his head as he reached out for the dead rose, he took it frowning. Placing it in the trash bag he dug around for the fresh, finding it and wondering if he had already replaced it with a fresh one. Muttering to himself he turned to place it on the bed when instead he came face to face with a pair of bright green eyes.

Loki sat on the bed Indian style watching Tony in interest. Tony stared at him I shocked silence for a moment before his brain caught up with his eyes. Yelping, Tony stepped back from the bed, stumbling over his own feet and landing on his ass. Loki laughed at Tony's expression and slowly stood to help him up. Tony stumbled to his feet his eyes never leaving Loki.

"You-you're alive?" The mortal croaked.

"Yes."

"Thor said he watched you die…"

"I was gravely wounded, but am recovering." Loki replied calmly. Tony gulped looking Loki up and down. "You're alive…" he repeated absently. "Yes, Stark." Loki replied managing to hide his amusement. Tony nodded his eyes shining. "Can I…can I hug you?"

"Hug me? Why?"

"To make sure you're real."

"I assure you Stark I am quite real."

"Yeah, but…" Tony trailed off. Loki rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Fine." He replied. Slowly Tony approached, eyebrows furrowed. Loki remained tense as Tony suddenly wrapped his arms around him, his head resting against Loki's throat. Arms stiff at his sides, Loki allowed Tony to hug him. Tony breathed in raggedly, the familiar scent of Loki filling his senses.

"I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No."

"Okay, good…shit this is probably really awkward for you." Tony stated, not pulling away from Loki.

"Incredibly."

"Sorry." He murmured, still not releasing Loki. Loki blinked. Slowly his arms relaxed and he hesitantly hugged Tony back. Tony's nose moved to the hollow of Loki's throat and breathed. "Jesus Shakespeare…" He mumbled his old nickname for Loki who chuckled. "Hello Anthony." Finally Tony pulled out of the hug, his eyes reddened. He offered Loki a teasing smile but it came out weak. Looking at his feet Tony laughed.

"It's good to see you." He managed. Realizing that the rose was still in his hand he offered it to Loki. "Here…sorry it's kinda crushed." Loki took the rose and smiled. "Thank you." He placed the rose on the bed.

"Thor's downstairs." He offered. Tony nodded jerkily. "Kay…" He allowed Loki to lead him from his room. Following the god down the stairs. Thor was standing by the window sniffing a Poppy when he looked up in surprise.

"Stark! What are you doing here?"

"Flower delivery." The inventor mumbled. Thor's browns furrowed. "You brought the flowers."

"Yeah."

"Loki adores flowers."

"_Thor_." Loki hissed and Tony cracked a smile. "I know." Thor offered the mortal a smile. "It was very kind of you."

"He…he's alive." Tony stated. Thor nodded. "He has a chest wound, but is beginning to heal." Thor confirmed, watching as Loki sat on the sofa moving a bunch of flowers aside. Tony turned to Loki.

"You sure I didn't hurt you?" Loki waved a hand. "You were quite gentle Stark." Tony stared at Loki for a moment before facing Thor. "Does anyone else know?"

"The good captain and Bucky Barnes met us on our way here." Tony slowly nodded. "Oh….okay…" He watched as Loki shifted on the couch, his face tense. "Does he need anything?"

"Rest mostly. It had become infected and will take some time for his magic to reach enough strength to heal him."

"He has his powers back."

"Aye…it is slow to take full affect." Thor stated. Tony looked around. "I can clean up the flowers if you want." Thor opened his mouth to reply when Loki cut him off.

"No I like them." He stated eying Thor who nodded. "He wishes to keep them." He commented and Tony grinned. "Sounds about right….how about I get us something to eat?"

* * *

Bucky sat in his bedroom staring out the window in silence. The street below was busy. The city was alive. Sighing He pressed his nose against the glass watching the area in front of him fog up. He heard a knock at his door and slowly looked up.

"Yeah?" He croaked. "Bucky?" Natasha's voice called out. "We're all heading to Thor's place. Steve made Loki a card. You want to come with us?"

"I don't think Loki will want to see me…"

"Steve told me what happened…can I come in?"

"Yeah." He looked up as Natasha slipped in quietly closing the door behind him. "Steve told me."

"Course he did."

"It was pretty dumb of you to hit him."

"Thanks Tasha, the support helps." Bucky replied blandly. Natasha smiled and pushed her hair from her face. "It was stupid, but people react to those sort of things in different ways." She murmured. Bucky nodded stiffly. "Yeah."

"Just come talk to him okay?" After a moment Bucky nodded again. "I will." He allowed Natasha to usher him from his room. The team made their way to the apartment. Tony was already there. When walking in the team were surprised by the large bouquets of flowers strewed around the apartment. Loki was seated on the couch munching from a box of fried rice. The team greeted him and Thor asking how he was feeling.

"I'm quite well now thank you." He stated through a mouth full of rice. Steve handed him the card he had made causing the God to laugh. "If heroism does not work out for you, you could start a career in stationary." He quipped. Steve smiled back. The atmosphere was surprisingly relaxed. Everyone ate and drank and Clint had warmed up to Loki from the last time they had seen each other. The two discussed several movies they had become fond of. Clint had even complimented Loki's fighting techniques, although reluctantly. Bucky however kept his distance. He sat with Natasha neat the window staring at Loki.

"I don't know what to say to him." The man hissed. Natasha eyed him. "Just walk up and apologize."

"Thor's glaring at me."

"You punched his brother in the face. You're lucky he's not killed you yet."

"Thanks Romanoff."

"Anytime Barnes." She watched in amusement as he stood and slowly began to approach Loki who looked up him warily. Bucky sat down across from him offering him his drink. Loki shook his head. "Can we talk?" Bucky asked looking around. "Somewhere private?" Loki stared at the man for a moment before slowly standing. "Make it quick." He stated in a clipped sound. Nodding Bucky led Loki up the stairs towards the god's room. Tony staring after the pair in silence.

Bucky opened Loki's door letting the God enter first. Loki briskly entered the room, whirling to face Bucky. "What is it?"

"I wanted to apologize." Bucky stated softly. Loki stared unimpressed. Bucky ran a hand nervously through his hair. "I messed up okay? I shouldn't have hit you."

"No you shouldn't have." He replied icily. Bucky gulped and brushed his hair from his face. "Please, just tell me what you want me to do."

"Leave me alone." Loki replied casually staring at the other man in annoyance. Bucky shook his head. "I can't do that." He murmured. Sitting down he reached for Loki taking his hand and squeezing it. He pulled the god to sit beside him. "I'm _so_ sorry Loki." He croaked. "I thought you had died….and then there you were. I just…I didn't know what to say or do…my body reacted before my mind did." Loki looked at their entwined fingers.

"You struck me…"

"I know…I know I'm sorry…" Bucky murmured reverently. Loki sighed. "This can't go on. You can't just hit your anger away."

"Loki…"

"I need… I need time to think."

"Loki…"

"James," Loki snapped. "Please just give me this." He stated through gritted teeth. Standing he pulled his hand free and stormed from the room leaving Bucky to sit desolately alone in Loki's room.

Loki made his way down the steps. He accepted the drink Clint offered to him and sat down on the couch beside Thor. Across from him, his eye caught Tony's. Tony offered him a small smile. Loki smiled back nervously and looked down at his drink. He missed the guilt that flashed in Tony's eyes.


	22. Green Eyes

**Hey kids another update! Huzzah! This chapter has sexual content in it so be warned...or not. Loving the reviews and favorites I've been getting. Thank you all o much! I'll reply to comments hopefully this weekend! **

* * *

For the third time that day Indries had to hear about Loki's survival. She had forced her mouth into a smile and had forced herself to look happy for Tony who continued to babble about the god as though he was going out of style. Barnes had left earlier that day to attempt to woo Loki and apologize. No one seemed to know what he was apologizing for but Steve and Natasha who refused to elaborate.

Indries could barely contain her annoyance at how relaxed Tony had come upon realizing Loki was alive. It was as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled more, went to work and was more attentive to Indries. Which in hindsight should not have upset her so, but the fact that it was Loki's influence drove right under her skin.

She forced herself to smile at Tony, all the while knowing the victorious looks that were being shot at her. She needed to gain his attention back. She needed his focus. Finally she allowed her hand to wander to her stomach, and she leaned against Tony who glanced at her.

"I was hoping we could think of names." She murmured softly, stroking her fingers down her stomach. Her words instantly cut off other conversation and she watched Clint glower at her as she batted her eyelashes. "I was thinking perhaps something…old fashioned?" She watched with barely masked glee as Tony beamed at her.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know…I'm so wound up about this." She allowed her voice to trail and watched the gully expression that plagued Tony's face to return. "Sorry I haven't been focused on this." He murmured. Indries shook her head. "You've been busy. I understand." She stated. She didn't understand at all. "I do have a _really_ huge question though." Indries stared at Tony in amusement. "Really huge?"

"Yeah."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I was hanging out with Bruce and started thinking about the baby, like you said names and all, and who the Godparents would be." Indries laughed, taking Tony's hand in her own.

"I told you already my name ideas." Indries reminded him and he nodded. "Yeah but we've got time for that."

"_And_?"

"So about God parents…" Tony began and Indries tensed. "Go on."

"I was thinking maybe Rhodey for Godfather." He stated. Indries blinked and slowly nodded. She could give this to Tony. Rhodey had never disrespected her and perhaps it would shut the Avengers up. A better choice than Banner or God forbid... _Loki_. "And maybe…" Before Tony could finish, Indries knew where this was headed. He wanted Pepper as the Godmother. Cold rage filled her chest. Of course Pepper Potts. Of course Tony would vie for her to be Godmother of his child! She wanted to deny him. She wanted to refuse. Tell him that the Fire Crotch had no right being connected to her child. That no woman who disrespected Indries Moomji would be Godmother to her child! But she needed to play this game right. So she finished his question for him.

"Pepper Potts as Godmother." She offered softly. Tony blinked. "Yeah…how did you know?"

"Because silly, I want her too." Indries managed to lie easily. She watched the smile that spread across her fiancé's face. "Really?"

"Really." She whispered. She watched the smile that spread across Tony's face and he pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you." He whispered against her neck. Smiling, Indries stroke his shoulder. "No thank _you_ Tony."

* * *

With the apartment to himself, Loki had taken to arranging the overkill of flowers Stark had given him. He managed to nab twelve vases and place all the flowers in them, setting them on the counter tops. Thor had left after much cajoling from Loki to go enjoy the city. Thor had finally left, leaving Loki in peace.

_**Your green eyes with the soft light**_  
_**Your eyes that promise sweet nights**_

Loki glanced up in confusion as a voice suddenly began to sing loudly and rather off key fro outside his window. Scowling Loki got off the couch and slowly approached the source of the noise.

_**Bring to my soul a longing**_  
_**Of thirst for love's devine**_  
_**In dreams I seem to hold you**_  
_**To find you and enfold you**_

"James?" Loki called, recognizing the voice. The voice only answered in song.

_**Our lips meet and our hearts too**_  
_**With a thrill so sublime**_  
_**Those cool and limbit green eyes**_

Loki approached the window and after jiggling with it managed to push it open and peer out, spotting Bucky on the fire escape just below his window. Singing up to him with a wide smile.

"James?"

_**A pool where in my love lies**_  
_**So deep that in my searching**_  
_**For happiness I feel**_

Loki watched as Bucky danced around, singing, his eyes never leaving Loki. His eye caught the God's and the man winked. He hopped onto the ledge and held onto the pole, hanging dangerously over the edge.

_**That they will ever hunt me**_  
_**All through my life they'll taunt me**_

"James you tit, you're going to fall." Loki muttered. But of course, Bucky sang on.

_**But will they ever want me**_  
_**Green eyes**_  
_**Make my dream come true**_  
_**Green eyes with there soft lights**_  
_**And eyes that promise sweet nights**_

"Nothing sweet is going to come if I have to take you to a healers." Loki called. Bucky ignored Loki's jibe and sang on and finally Loki stopped arguing and stood at the window listening to Bucky's terrible off key singing.

_**Bring to my soul a longing**_  
_**A thirst for love devine**_  
_**In dreams I seem to hold you**_  
_**To find you and enfold you**_

A slow smile spread across Loki's face, his head leant against the window pane.

_**Our lips meet and our hearts too**_  
_**With a thrill so sublime**_  
_**Those cool and limbit green eyes**_  
_**A pool where in my love lies**_  
_**So deep that in my searching**_  
_**For happiness I feel**_

Bucky began to climb the ladder up to Loki. Throwing his head back and belting out the words.

_**That they will ever hunt me**_  
_**All through my life they'll taunt me**_  
_**But will they ever want me**_  
_**Green eyes**_  
_**Make my dream come true**_

Bucky reached Loki and finished his song, offering the God a smile.

"Hello love."

"You rehearsed this didn't you?"

"Three hours. Barton thought I was smoking something." Loki stared at him for a moment, before unwillingly he cracked a tiny smile. "Come here." He muttered, opening his arms. Bucky quickly clambered through the window into Loki's arms, kissing the God.

Loki let out a soft surprised laugh, slowly kissing the man back. "I'm sorry." Bucky mumbled against Loki's lips. Loki nodded. "You're forgiven." Loki murmured against Bucky's shoulder. He felt Bucky instantly relax against him. Bucky pulled back, staring into Loki's eyes. "You mean it?" Loki rolled his eyes. "Yes James. Now come." He closed the window and ushered Bucky to the table. Bucky sat down watching Loki pace.

"If we continue this James we need to be at an understanding."

"Seems fair."

"We need to behave like mature members of society."

"It's a stretch but I think we can manage." Bucky grinned but Loki shot him an exasperated look. He relaxed against the chair. "I'm listening." Loki stared hard at Bucky for another moment before sighing. "We need to communicate better." He murmured and Bucky nodded. "We will." He took Loki's hand and kissed his knuckles. The feel of the lips on his skin, caused a shiver to race up Loki's spine. Bucky smiled and looked up at the God.

"That hot for my touch?"

"It's been weeks." Loki murmured. Bucky nodded. "Just give me the order and I'm yours." He shrugged and stared at Loki until with a little smirk the god nodded. "No Loki darling. You gotta say it." Loki rolled his eyes.

"James?"

"Yes dear?"

"I want you inside me."

"Say it with more…**_oomph_**."

"Oomph?" The God raised a brow. Bucky nodded eagerly. Sighing Loki stroked a single finger through the man's hair. "Bucky?"

"Yes Loki?" Bucky smiled innocently.

"If you don't stick your prick into me within the next five minutes, you will be walking out of this apartment with no clothing." Loki stated sweetly. "That's my boy." Bucky chuckled nervously. Loki watched him and Bucky slowly got off the chair and knelt before the God, his lips moving from one hand to the other. He shot Loki another smile and stood. Taking Loki's face into his hands, he pulled the God close and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Loki's eyes fell shut, his hands reaching up to grasp at the human's shoulder. Before he knew it, Bucky had backed him against the couch, his hands fumbling with the buttons on Loki's trousers. Loki lifted his hips, allowing Bucky to remove them easier. Bucky quickly discarded his and Loki's trousers, tossing them aside. His mouth gently nibbled at Loki's throat. Loki pushed at Bucky's chest shoving him up and tugging at the man's shirt.

"This comes off." He ordered. Bucky laughed and helped Loki pull it over his shoulders. "Yes dear." He tossed his shirt aside and watched as Loki did the same with his. "Any lubricant?" He asked. "My room. In bed stand" Loki murmured, nodding towards the stairs. Bucky cursed. "Okay, stay right there. I'll be right back." Bucky quickly hopped off Loki and raced for the stairs tripping over the trousers he had thrown. He kicked them out of the way and charged into Loki's room. Opening the nightstand door he fumbled through the various items until he found the blue little tube. With a victorious little laugh, Bucky grasped the lube and raced back down the stairs to Loki.

Loki meanwhile had began to lazily stroke himself, his legs spread. Bucky returned to the sight and stalled. "Hey…" He greeted, eyes staring. Loki smirked. "Bucky…come _here_…" He crooked a finger at the man and Bucky quickly did as he was bid crawling on top of Loki. Fumbling with the cap, Bucky purred a generous amount of lubricant onto his fingers. Loki cocked his head lazily to the side, studying his lover. When Bucky's lips found his, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck, deepening the kiss. Bucky's fingers trailed down Loki's body, dipping a finger into his naval lightly stroking the hard cock and balls before hovering over Loki's entrance. His fingers circled the tight flesh and he heard Loki let out an impatience whine.

"James!"

"_I'm going, I'm going._" Bucky assured his frustrated lover and slowly inserted a finger into his tight heat. Slowly Bucky began to curl his finger, watching as Loki's eyes fell shut. With a pleased little grin he inserted a second. He could feel Loki tensing under him clenching as in hopes of drawing Bucky in deeper. A third finger soon followed the first two and he stretched them out as far as he could. Loki shuddered. "Bucky…" Hearing his nickname falling from Loki's lips caused Bucky to harden even more. Slowly he pulled his fingers away causing Loki to let out a groan.

Bucky quickly cut off the groan with a kiss, aligning himself to enter to God. Slowly he pushed forward, Loki tensing beneath him, fingers tightening on Bucky's shoulders. With a grunt Bucky pushed forward until he was buried to the hilt inside the God of Mischief. After a moment Loki began to rock his hips impatiently. "James…" He hissed. With a laugh, Bucky pulled out and quickly shoved back in. Gasping at the tightness, Bucky bared his teeth. Loki's fingers tightened painfully on his flesh. Grunting, Bucky began to thrust easily in and out. The sound of flesh slapping flesh filled the apartment, echoing off the walls.

Loki's grip tightened painfully and he shoved at Bucky's chest. Before Bucky knew what was happening, Loki had switched their positions with Bucky blinking up at Loki. Loki smirked down at Bucky's his eyebrows raising playfully. He lowered himself down, Bucky gasping as he went deeper inside the other male.

Raising himself up, Loki quickly slammed himself back down, causing both to cry out. With practiced ease, Loki quickly bucked his hips down in sync with his lover. Bucky's hands found their way to Loki's waist and he gripped them tightly. Loki twisted, as a bundle of nerves was brushed. Tensing he slammed down once more.

"Bucky!" He cried out hoarsely. Bucky breathlessly moaning Loki's name. Finally with a sob Loki came, spurting over his chest and Bucky's. Bucky's grip on Loki's waist tightened and he lifted Loki, guiding himself in and out of his lover, he could feel him completion nearing. Painfully he once again switched the positions. Grasping Loki's legs and spreading them wide as he dove in deeper. With a final grunt he came, falling bonelessly against Loki.

Both lay gasping for breath, chest heaving. Bucky's hand reaching to stroke through Loki's dark locks. "Loki?" He panted after a moment. "Yes?" Loki managed breathing slowly returning to normal. "I've **_really_** missed you." Bucky murmured, kissing Loki's shoulder. Loki let out a soft laugh. "I missed you too."

"You wanna go for another round?"

A beat of silence.

"The bathtub."

* * *

**Song watch?v=V8hMyVQaCUo**

_Green Eyes 1941 Helen O'Connell and Bob Eberly with the Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra_


	23. A Brother's Anger

**Egad! An Update! Love all the support kiddies!**

* * *

That night, Loki and Bucky had wandered to Loki's room. They lay curled on Loki's bed, Loki laying across Bucky's chest, his head resting on his shoulder as the man stroked his fingers down his naked back. Loki's eyes drooped as he gazed out the window. Bucky sighed, his hand tangling in Loki's dark hair. They could hear muffled footsteps walk by the room.

"That would be Thor." Loki murmured pulling away from Bucky and sitting up. Bucky leant over grabbing his phone off the nightstand. "I'm going to head back to the tower." He stated sitting up and looking around for his clothing. "Did I leave my clothes downstairs?" Muttered the Winter Soldier. From the corner of his eye, Bucky watched Loki stand and walk towards the door, not a stitch of clothing on him.

"I'll get it." Loki offered.

Loki walked from his room, Thor's door was shut and he could hear his sibling moving. Loki walked down stairs gathering his and Bucky's clothing into his arms. "Brother, I thought I hea-" Thor's words died as he spotted Loki. Loki turned and faced his sibling. "Barnes is here." The Thunderer commented.

"Yes."

"You've forgiven him for striking you." It was not a question.

"He serenaded me." Loki shrugged. He dropped Bucky's clothing and began to dress while Thor only looked annoyed. "He could sing you praises all he'd like but that does not change the fact that he had laid a hand upon you." Loki pulled his shirt on, buttoning it. "Thor can we discuss this later?" His voice came out annoyed.

"Perhaps or we can discuss it now." The other offered, voice equally sharp.

"_Thor_!" Loki hissed. "James will be leaving soon. We can talk once he is gone."

"Fine." Thor stalked past Loki and towards his room, ignoring Bucky who peeked his head out the door. "You have my clothes?" He asked. Loki nodded, handing them to the man. Bucky dressed in the hall as Loki stared at Thor's closed door. When Bucky was dressed he pressed a kiss against Loki's temple and gave him a little grin.

"See you later?" He prompted and after a moment Loki nodded and smiled back. "Alright." Kissing Loki one last time, Bucky made his way down the stairs and out the door. Loki waited until he was sure Bucky was gone before turning towards Thor's room. He approached the door, lightly knocking on it.

"Enter." Thor called out. Loki pushed on the door walking into the room. Thor lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. Without looking at his sibling, Thor's nose wrinkled in disgust. "You reek of sex." Thor muttered and Loki blinked. The glare Thor shot him was annoyed. "Have you bathed yet?"

"No." Loki replied with a glare.

"Go bathe then we will speak." Thor turned away from Loki who bristled. "I am not one of your servants Thor! You will not order me around like your dog!" Loki snarled. Thor narrowed his eyes. "Then stop behaving like one."

"Excuse me?" Loki's voice had softened dangerously. Thor sat up. "You crawled right back into Barnes's arms because he sang you a pretty melody. Like a dog returning to its master after the master whistles for it." The God's voice came out bitter. Before he could react Loki was upon him, conjuring a knife from the air and shoving it against his throat.

"You dare?" Loki snarled, his teeth bared. Thor grabbed Loki by the back of his neck and thrust him off the bed. Loki landed catlike. His eyes wild. He flung the weapon at Thor, and Thor ducked causing it imbed in the brick wall. Thor lunged after Loki who fled the room, rushing down the hall and towards his own. It was almost expected really. Thor, the elder chasing down his younger brother who would flee for the safety of his own room. Loki flung the door to his room open and attempted to close it in Thor's face. He managed to lock the door, before backing into the corner of his room; his chest wound heaving in pain.

Lifting his hand, he ensured the door remained locked. Seconds later Thor threw himself into the door from the other side. "LOKI! Open this door!"

"Piss off, Thor!" Loki snarled, reaching for the wall behind him.

"You know I am right! You **_know_** it!" The door thudded and Loki lifted his hand keeping it sealed.

"NO! YOUR ARROGANCE IS JUST BLINDING YOU!" Loki shrieked, an edge of hysteria touching his voice.

"MY ARROGANCE! YOU ACCEPT THAT MAN BACK, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE AFRAID TO BE ALONE!" The door cracked.

"FUCK OFF!"

"You let these men use and toss you aside and you crawl back to them!"

"I never returned to Stark!"

"I see how you look at him! I see that you still long for him! He who was willing to lie to your face and use you!"

"Shut up!"

"He, who would willingly seduce another woman while in a relationship with you!" Thor snarled, frustrated tears pricking his blue eyes.

"SHUT UP THOR!" Loki sobbed.

"He who would sneak around behind your back for weeks!"

"YOU DID THE SAME THING!"

"I did no such thing!"

"You knew Stark was having an affair and you said nothing! You knew what he was doing and you did nothing! Nothing! You let him use me!" Loki was shaking violently by this point, sinking to the floor. "You didn't even care!" His voice broke off in the sob at the end.

"I'VE APOLOGIZED! YOU ALWAYS BRING THIS UP! YOU NEVER FORGIVE!"

"I'VE FORGIVEN JAMES!"

"I'M YOUR BROTHER! YOU FORGIVE YOUR LOVER FOR HIS TRANSGRESSIONS, YET I REMAIN THE VILLAIN!"

"MY _**BROTHER**_! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PROTECT ME! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE BETTER THAN THE OTHERS!" Thor slammed on the door once more, finally hearing it crack and break under his fists. Shoving the door open he charged into the room advancing on Loki, who had pushed himself as far into the corner as he could, not even considering teleporting away.

"You have played the victim for far too long now Loki. You have seen me as nothing more than a monster, when it was I who would have gladly thrown myself into the fire for you."

"You would do no such thing." Loki hissed. "You care not for me."

"I don't care for you? Look around! I did all this for **_you_**!"

"You did it for yourself! You did it because Stark and his whore wanted you gone!"

"Much like they wanted you Loki!" Thor muttered, ignoring the pain that flashed in his brother's eyes. "I could no longer stomach you in that desolate dump you called a home. I could no longer stomach watching you waste away because of one human." Loki replied bitterly.

"Oh please. You nearly threw away your life for one human. After only a few days of knowing her you were willing to sacrifice it all for her! Everyday you risk losing your life for a human!"

"It is my duty to protect this realm. It is not your duty to be used by them."

"They hardly used me." Loki replied, eyes wary. Thor gulped in trepidation. "Your landlord included?" He watched as what little color Loki possessed vanished. "How did you…"

"He made the mistake of boasting about it in my presence." Thor stated. Loki stared at Thor. Any fight that had been in Loki seeped away. He slumped against the wall, eyes empty. "Just go." He managed.

"Loki…" Thor attempted to approach him sibling.

"GO!"

Stepping back, Thor glared at his brother for a moment Thor turned and stalked down the hall. From his room Loki could hear Thor leave the hall and moments later the tell tale sound of the front door slamming shut.

* * *

"The wedding should be outside…maybe Central Park? No…maybe in New England?" Tony looked up from his work and smiled at Indries as she muttered to herself. "Like Maine?" He suggested and Indries cracked a grin. "The Mid coast or the Monadnock region in New Hampshire…" She trailed off thoughtfully. She looked down at her listings.

Tony stood, setting his papers down and approaching her. Taking his fiancé in his arms his kissed her temple. "Okay so New England wedding and what for a Honeymoon?"

"Europe." Indries replied easily. "I love Europe."

"Europe's a big place darling." Tony drawled. "Where in Europe?"

"I like Spain…and France…" Indries hummed, stroking Tony's cheek. Tony beamed at her. "Anywhere you want." Indries kissed him softly. "And we need to pick our song. I have some on my play list if you want me to read them to you."

"Shoot."

"Okay…let me see…. _We've Only Just Begun_ by The Carpenters."

"Ehhh, keep going."

"Cyndi Lauper's song _Time After Time_."

"Seems a bit over used…" Tony mused ad she shrugged.

""_I Will Always Love You_" by Whitney Houston?"

"Wayyyyy too over used."

"Jesus Christ Tony, you're picky!" She looked down again.

"_I've Got You Under My Skin_" Frank Sinatra?"

Tony fell quiet for a moment. That song…He had told Loki that, that was their song. That was what they danced to, that was what Tony sang into Loki's ear as he fell asleep. That was the song he hummed still, as he did paperwork. As he drove, as he thought too long and hard about a certain pair of green eyes.

"No."

"Any particular reason?" Indries asked raising an eyebrow. "I hate that song."

"I always hear you humming it." She pointed out.

"Gets stuck in my head." Tony shrugged. "You know like the Miley Cyrus music on the radio."

"Hmmm fine…guess it sort of sounds like a sexual disease anyway…" Indries smiled and looked at the next song.

"_She is His Only Need_" by Wynonna?" Tony hadn't even heard that song but he wanted to get it over with. He nodded and smiled. "I like that one." He confirmed. Indries smiled and circled the song.

"Alright then we have our song picked…next week I'm going to start looking at dresses." She rummaged through their mail. "Another charity ball…really?" Tony plucked it from her hand.

"Ahh yeah Pepper got me tied in with them…you wanna skip?"

"Tony it's an Avenger ball you can't just skip it." Tony deflated. "Fine, but you have to go too. We'll be the most attractive there." Indries laughed and slapped his arm. "I don't have a dress yet!"

"You have a closet full." He commented. Indries chuckled. "That I do darling….perhaps you can help me choose one?" She asked softly, her eyes glinting. Tony wrapped an arm loosely around her waist. "Perhaps…" He leant close, kissing her lightly. Indries pulled back a coy smile playing on her full lips. "Well then Mr. Stark come to our room and I will show you what I have." She urged. She took his hand leading him towards their shared room, Tony grinning all the way.

Meanwhile Natasha had gone off for her daily run with Steve. They had met at the park and had ran the perimeter once already and were coming on their final lap.

As they ran Steve glanced towards Natasha. "So," He huffed. "How are you feeling…about the wedding?"

"Stark's and Moomji's?" Natasha asked after a moment, her face screwed up in concentration. "Yeah."

"I feel nothing about it."

"You aren't…you aren't annoyed?"

"Of…course I'm annoyed." Natasha huffed in reply. Steve spotted their stop area ahead. "I don't think anyone likes Indries." He observed. Natasha snorted. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Even Clint avoids hanging…hanging out anymore."

"Smart of him."

"Do you actually think she's pregnant?" Steve asked, rushing ahead while Natasha booked it after him. They raced the final way, with Steve narrowly beating her. They came to a stop huffing for breath. "N-no." Natasha admitted, wiping for forehead. Steve nodded thoughtfully. "I don't either." The two drank from their water bottles, as their breathing returned to normal. Natasha frowning at the soldier. "Why did you ask?" She questioned. Steve shrugged. "I just wanted to make sure it wasn't me who thought she was no good."

* * *

"Loki?" Thor's vice softly called above the roaring of the shower head. Loki glanced over his shoulder. "It's not locked." He stated before turning back to the shower and washing the conditioner from his hair. The door slowly opened and Thor entered. Loki was silent as his brother sat down on the toilet seat.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, sounding all too much like a kicked puppy. Loki turned to him, face blank. "You killed the landlord didn't you?"

"Aye."

Loki nodded, the water pouring down his back. "Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked. Thor shifted on the seat watching as Loki turned back to the water, his pale back tense. "I did not want to embarrass you." He admitted. He heard Loki exhale. The water felt good on his skin and he closed his eyes. He wrung out his hair again, having no interest in getting out of the warmth of the shower. Sighing he turned off the water.

"Is my towel out there?" He questioned. Thor glanced around and spotted it folded on the sink counter. Taking it, he held it out to Loki as the other opened the door. The wound on his chest was slowly healing, going from an angry red and slowly fading to a dark pink. The brother's had no qualms with seeing each other nude. Having spent lifetimes in each other's company it was normal for them now. Thor watched as Loki dried himself off.

"Does anyone else know?"

"Only Fury. It is how I secured this abode." Thor stated. Loki eyed Thor. "He will not speak of it?"

"Never." Loki finished drying himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. Thor stood, opening the door for him. "I have purchased you a cellular device." Thor murmured as Loki headed towards his room. Loki glanced at him in confusion.

"Why?"

"In case you ever need anything. I programmed the Avenger's number in it. Get dressed. It's downstairs." Thor headed down the steps and plucked the phone off the counter. Banner had advised him on what phone to get. He had advised Thor to purchase the 'Smart Phone' Thor hoped it would be intelligent enough for his brother. He watched as Loki approached and quietly handed it to him. Loki took it and looked it over.

"I do not know how to use it." He admitted. "I will teach you." Thor offered. Loki did not look at Thor as he placed the phone on the counter. "I wanted to apologize." Thor murmured. "You already did." Loki stated.

"Obviously you are still upset. I wish I was better at speaking with you like this." Loki shrugged. "You're better than the Allfather." He replied and Thor shook his head. "But not good enough. I reacted coldly and as always allowed my emotions to cloud my better judgment."

"You didn't strike me." Loki pointed out.

"No but I hurt you still." Thor pointed out. He watched Loki fiddle with the phone in silence for a moment taking in his haggard appearance. Guilt bubbled in his stomach. "How is your chest feeling?" He asked softly. Loki looked from the phone and met his eyes. "Sore." He replied. He place the phone on the counter once again.

"I can prepare you some tea if you'd like?" He offered. Loki nodded. "Tea would be nice." He replied. With a nod, Thor disappeared into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. "There is an Avenger Ball next Saturday." He stated as he pulled the tea box from the shelf. Loki sat at the counter phone in hand. "Another one?"

"Aye, it will be Barnes's first one as a member of the team." Thor stated, showing Loki the tea assortments. Loki nodded at the Lavender tea. "Are you going?" He asked Thor who slowly nodded. "It's expected I suppose. I have a plus one invitation I was…I was considering asking Jane Foster."

"She's all the way overseas." Loki pointed out and Thor nodded. "Yes, but she told me Darcy Lewis was in the area for research. I may just take her instead."

"Darcy Lewis?"

"Aye. She is quite humorous." The God shrugged. Loki mirrored his motions. Thor watched him for a moment. "Barnes will more than likely wish to take you as his date." He stated, watching Loki blink. "Oh." He stated. The elder God blinked. "Oh? Nothing else. Just oh?" Loki slumped in his seat and shook his head. "You've already expressed your opinion about James to me. Hardly see reason to traverse with him."

"My opinions are my own…as much as I despise it. I will not speak against you being with him. Just know that I will be watching very carefully and if he is ever to strike or hurt you again he will not rise again." Thor's voice had come out soft. He handed the tea to Loki who thanked him softly. "He won't hit me." He replied, his voice confident. Thor stared back uncertainly. "He best hope he doesn't." Loki watched as Thor turned back to the kitchen. Picking up his tea he sipped slowly at it.

A moment later, the phone Thor had purchased him went off. Grasping it he poked at it under it stopped ringing. Putting his face against it he said hello.

"Loki?" Bucky Barnes's voice called out cheerfully.

"James." He greeted a small smile tugging his lip. "Guess you're learning the ropes about phones."

"Guess so." Loki confirmed. Silence for a moment. "There's one of those ball things again." Bucky stated casually. Loki blinked. "Oh?"

"Yes. And this fancy invitation I've got says plus one. Soooo…you want to be my plus one?" He offered. Loki smiled and looked down at his tea. "Very smooth James." He drawled and heard his lover chuckle. "You've already seen how smooth I can be." He replied huskily Loki rolled hi eyes smirking. "I have."

"Well how about it? I haven't seen you in your lady form yet, so I figured we might as well go there out attract everyone then leave early and buy some Indian food?" He suggested. Loki idly leant in his chair examining his nails. "Quite sorry darling but I already have plans."

"Already have plans?" He replied sarcastically. "Yes." Loki replied. "And I don't appreciate the voice."

"Oh my apologies…so tell me…what are your plans?" Bucky grinned. "I will be sleeping that day."

"All day?"

"Quite so." Loki hummed, listening to Bucky laugh. "Oh baby don't do that to me." Bucky whined. "You _have_ to go."

"Do I?"

"Yes! I can't go by myself! Barton will laugh at me!" He whined. Loki sniggered. "Oh I'm sure it won't be the first time he has."

"_Rude_!" Bucky huffed. "But serious Loki. We'll be the most attractive there. You'll look great in address and we can stuff our faces afterwards." He prompted listening as Loki let out a long-suffering sigh. "I suppose I can grace the ball with my presence." Loki hummed. Bucky sniggered. "How noble of you."

"I am quite aware." Loki sighed. "Well now I'll have to go dress shopping James! I have none of my old ones anymore!" Loki huffed. Bucky laughed. "I'm sure you'll find something to wear." He replied listening as Loki muttered to himself. "So you're in?" he prompted. Loki huffed. "I'm in…but I swear James if you don't take me out for food after!" He let his threat hang and rolled his eyes as he listened to Bucky snicker. "I know I know. Don't get your panties in a twist." He teased. With another smile they said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Loki looked up to see Thor standing by the counter. "You haven't a dress?" He questioned as Loki picked his tea back up. Loki shook his head. "I can't find any of them." He shrugged. Thor scowled to himself. "I am sure Darcy Lewis would enjoy dress shopping with you." He stated softly. Loki nodded thoughtfully. He sipped at his tea as Thor sat down across from him. Offering his sibling a smile Thor leant back in his chair. "I was thinking about making Italian for dinner." He offered watching Loki look up and smile. "You thought right." He replied. Shaking his head Thor stood and rummaged through the cupboards. He felt movement beside him and glanced over to see Loki pulling the sauce from the shelf. The siblings offered each other small smiles and began to cook together in silence.


	24. Dancing With A Silver Devil

"This dress is _so_ cute." Darcy gushed as she sauntered out of the changing room wearing an elegant purple gown. Loki looked up from her dress selections and looked the other woman over. "Quite shapely." She agreed and Darcy shifted the dress.

"My cleavage is sort of falling out." She admonished and Loki shrugged. "Hardly something worth the fuss."

"You don't think I'm going to get escorted out?"

"I performed fellatio on my ex lover during one of those balls, trust me know one will kick you out." Loki replied watching as Darcy grinned. "Alright! Well then I have my dress chosen, what about you?" She asked and Loki turned back to her dress choices. "I wore purple to my last ball…"

"Why not green? You looks sexy in green."

"But that's so….expected…I want to try something new." Darcy pursed her lips. "Maybe we should…" Her phone buzzed and she swore and pulled it from her pocket" Hold that thought…wait right there!" Loki watched as the woman flounced off to the back of the store, and out of sight. Loki looked around and scoffed at the dresses she held. The powder blue dress caused her to sneer. How women dressed in these insipid items was beyond her. Moments later Darcy returned with her phone clutched in her hand. "That was Thor."

"What did he want?" Loki asked flicking through some shimmery material. "Pepper Potts says the outfits are choreographed."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, that we need to match our dates. Pepper had the team pull colors from a hat."

"What are they _children_?"

"Yeah I know, stop butting in. Anyway Thor pulled white so I need to now find a _white_ dress. What the fuck can I do wearing a _white_ dress?" Darcy scowled. Loki rolled her eyes.

"Did he mention what James got?"

"Bucky got gold." Loki tossed the dress aside. "Well we're not going to find anything here." He muttered. Darcy grinned and showed the woman her phone. "I have an app for that." The two women headed out of the dress store and hailed a cap. Several miles down the road they entered another store. There were a better array of dresses and it took no time for them to find their dresses. Darcy had picked out a gorgeous white dress that showed off her legs. Loki had decided on beautiful golden dress that flowed down to her feet. After paying for their gowns the two walked outside and Darcy grinned.

Eric's wrong about you."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you're kick ass. We should hang out more." She commented whistling for a cab, which whizzed by her. "I could just teleport us to my loft."

"But then I'd miss the _real_ NYC experience!" Darcy whined. Loki rolled her eyes. Darcy whistles again and watched as a taxi finally came to a stop in front of them. They clambered into the car, Loki telling the driver their address. Loki relaxed against the seat, peering out the window while Darcy texted her intern with a grin on her face.

The driver came to a stop in front of Loki's building. Loki handed the driver they money before the two women got out of the vehicle and headed for the door. Thor was out on a mission, so the loft was empty. Loki placed their items on the counter and pulled out food from the fridge. Darcy made herself comfortable on the couch.

She watched as Loki made them sandwiches, laying her feet on the couch. She thanked Loki as the woman handed her a plate. Loki sat down across from Darcy and set her plate on the table. The two women watched television in comfortable silence. Darcy flipping through the channels and humming as she went.

When the doorbell rang, Loki unhappily untangled herself from the couch pillow and walked across the room. She peered through the little spy hole and hummed. "Oh this is a surprise." Pulling open the door, she smiled. "Miss Potts what a nice surprise." Loki greeted. Darcy sat up watching in interest as the red headed woman strode into the apartment. "Hey, Loki I'm great. Oh! You must be Darcy!" Pepper stated upon seeing Darcy on the couch.

"The one and only." Darcy grinned. Smiling Pepper turned back to Loki. "Glad to see you're going to be back at the events. You got your dress?"

"Glad to be back and yes." Loki confirmed, motioning to the bags on the counter. Pepper nodded. "Good. Gold will looks good on you."

"Is it true pink was one of the colors?" Darcy asked and Pepper nodded. Smirking Loki glanced at the woman. "Who pulled it?"

"Natasha…and with Clint as her date…" Loki burst out laughing. "Oh that's quaint." The Goddess crooned. Pepper shrugged. "Natasha took it in stride and found a gorgeous dress…can't say how Clint's feeling."

"I'm sure he'll look pretty." Darcy snickered.

"Either way," Pepper sighed. "Natasha could show up in a paper bag and still look awesome." She looked at Loki and Darcy again. "Well Steve just wanted to be sure you were all set for tonight…Bucky hasn't seen your lady form yet has he?"

"No." Loki grinned and Pepper laughed. "Well I'm sure he'll be in for a treat. I'll see your girls tonight." Nodding at the women, Pepper made her leave.

* * *

That night, Darcy, Loki and Thor all got ready at the loft. Loki and Darcy had hogged the bathrooms, leaving Thor with only his room. He managed to find a nice white tuxedo with grey trimming and a deep red tie. He had grinned happily at Darcy and bowed deeply. "My lady, I am blinded by your radiance." He teased and Darcy slapped his arm. "Not bad looking yourself tiger." She teased.

At the sight of Loki, Thor had offered her a fond smile. "If at the risk of sounding inappropriate, you look gorgeous, brother." He intoned while Loki had offered him a lazy smile. "How sweet brother, who knew you could be so charming." Beaming, Thor linked his arms with both lovely ladies and proudly led them out the door.

The ball, like all charity events, was packed with important people. Bruce and his date, a friendly woman who he met during his yoga sessions were dressed in matching scarlet outfits. They stood chatting with Pepper and Happy who also wore matching outfits. (Purple) Pepper looked quite lovely in the deep v cut shimmery gown. Steve and his date the formidable Maria Hill were matching in the color green. With them, stood Natasha in Clint. Clint proudly wearing a pink tux with matching tie, while Natasha dazzled in a pale pink dress with a black top. Indries and Tony had pulled silver and as much as it annoyed Natasha to admit it, Indries did look stunning, Tony, standing at her side looking confident and charming. His dark eyes crinkled as he laughed. Bucky was waiting with Steve for Loki to arrive with Thor and Darcy. Steve grinned at him.

"Enjoying the party?" He asked. Bucky laughed. "It's a bit hot, but other than that…" He looked Steve over. "Nice outfit." He commented. Clint who was walking by snickered. "Could say the same about you!"

"You're one to talk Barton? Meeting up with Barbie later"

"Didn't Justin Bieber wear the same tux?" Clint shot back, causing Maria Hill to grin. The two men bickered for a few more seconds, until Steve broke them up. "Alright, alright _kids_. Calm down." He chastised. "Thor's here." Natasha commented checking her phone. Bucky fixed his suits. "Ladies, gentlemen…Barton," The man nodded to the others while Clint rolled his eyes. "That's my cue." With a smirk, Bucky waltzed off from the group and towards the entrance. He spotted the car Darcy was driving and approached. He stood by the curb arms folded studying his shiny black shoes. Moments later he heard Thor's jovial voice greeting him and Steve who had followed.

"I had hoped to find a familiar face soon." Thor stated and Bucky looked up towards the God. "We wouldn't just leave you." He replied as Steve walked up to greet the God. From behind Thor, he spotted his date Darcy Lewis. She looked stunning in her white dress, her hair done up in a bun. He offered her a smile. "Hello, you must be Miss Lewis." He greeted. Darcy grinned. "Yes I am. You must be Bucky." She stated, her face glowing. Bucky nodded. His eyes drifted and widened at the light green eyes that peered at him His feet brought him forward before his mind.

"Loki?" He managed, mouth falling open. The woman smiled at him. "James." She greeted. The voice so familiar but so foreign. Gulping Bucky took an unsure step towards her. She was tall, still. Not as tall as Pepper, and shorter than Bucky but still long limbed and slender. Her dark hair was loose, falling in waves down to the middle of her back. She wore no makeup, and no jewelry. The dress she was wearing was like something out of a Greek myth. Aphrodite herself couldn't be so lovely. A golden dress for a stunning Goddess. She instantly put Bucky to shame. Bucky slowly held his hand out to her, lights flashed and the paparazzi surrounded them, yet they only had eyes for each other.

Linking arms, they followed Thor and Darcy towards the ballroom. "You look beautiful." Bucky whispered as they walked. Loki smiled. "Thank you." They were soon swept away by the bustle of the night. Steve had greeted Thor and Darcy and they had followed him off, while Bucky had nabbed him and Loki their designated chairs. Pepper was already seated. She and Happy looked up from where they were talking and smiled at the couple. "Well don't you both look amazing." She commented. Loki smiled. "You look lovely as well Lady Pepper." She replied. Smiling Pepper looked down at her glass. "I'm really glad you could make it." She nodded towards the dance floor. "I hope to see you two dance at some point." She sighed, leaning against Happy. Bucky nodded, his hand grasping Loki's. They watched as Steve Rogers and his date approached. They took the seats opposite Steve and Bucky and the captain grinned.

"You looking forward to the food?"

"Food?" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah, last year it was amazing." Steve stated. "The food's really gotten better with time."

"Yeah it's called mutation." Maria rolled her eyes. Slowly the rest of the team arrived to the table. Darcy smiled brightly at the guests. Her eyes landed on Steve's and her eyes lit up. Dragging Thor she took the seat next to Loki and across from the captain. "Hey." She greeted and Steve offered her a small smile. "Hello Miss Lewis."

"Call me Darcy." She stated casually. Maria had wadded off to where Coulson was, leaving the group in silence. "Anyone seen Stark yet?" Clint asked, peering around. Steve rolled his eyes. "He and his…fiancé are preening for the crowd." He stated in annoyance, watching as Bruce approached with his yoga lady. Bruce smiled at all of them cheerfully, sitting next to Clint. "Enjoying the party?"

"Hardly." Natasha stated, taking a glass a passing waiter offered her. The music picked up and they team watched as couples wandered off to dance. Just then, Tony and Indries glided over to the table. Indries's arm tucked into Tony's. Her dark eyes bright. "Loki!" She called out when her eyes landed on the Goddess. "So good to see you!" Loki nodded, barely glancing at her. Indries slowly sat down. She took Tony's arm, but realized he wasn't paying attention to her. Clint smirked when he realized Tony was staring at Loki. Slowly, Tony realized he was staring and quickly looked away sitting next to his fiancé who hard turned flinty when she realized what Tony had been staring at.

Tony shook his head at the offered champagne and instead took a gulp of water. Indries's eyes flittered casually around the ballroom. "It's your first ball is it not James?" She asked Bucky who after a moment nodded. "Yes ma'am." Indries hummed. Turning to Tony she smiled. "Didn't we meet at a ball?" She asked innocently. Tony glanced at her and nodded. "Oh yes." Indries confirmed. "I remember…you were staring at me across the ballroom, I think you had drank a bit much poor dear. You couldn't keep your eyes off me." She looked around the group smiling dazzlingly. "He approached me and asked me to dance, I of course accepted." She leant back in her chair, glancing over to Loki. "Was he always so nervous when he danced with you darling? He seemed so tongue tied, like a first crush. But he danced so wonderfully and only had eyes for me." Loki blinked slowly, her eyes icy. She did not bother to reply. The disapproving glare Bruce shot Indries was ignored.

"We danced all night, I remember he looked so _handsome_ and had said such _sweet_ things…he told me that he had never seen someone so beautiful and I knew he was the one…" Her voice trailed off and she hummed in pleasure. "We went out to eat afterwards, don't you remember Anthony? I can't remember what we had…what did we have?" She looked to Tony who was staring down at his empty glass.

"Tony?" She stated, nudging him.

"French." Tony murmured softly, without looking up. "Oh that's right! French! It was the beginning of the rest of our lives!" Indries declared, her silver dress sparkling in the lighting. Pepper swiftly stood, stalking away with Happy at her heels. Steve was staring at Indries as though she had grown two heads. Loki took a deep gulp of her champagne, her eyes staring off into the distance her knuckles white. Bucky slumped in his seat. Clint suddenly, stood asking Natasha to dance and she agreed, her face devoid f emotion. The group watched them stalk off and Indries frowned. "What's their problem?" She asked, stroking Tony's arm. Tony didn't answer and Darcy glanced at Steve. Tony lifted his arm, and took a glass of champagne off the tray.

"You." Darcy stated and the captain looked towards her. "Me?" He questioned, pointing to himself. Darcy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you…come dance with me." She instructed standing. Steve looked to Thor who nodded and he slowly stood. "Of course." They walked off, leaving Thor, Loki , Bucky, Bruce, Thor Indries and Tony. Indries smiled at Tony as he drank deeply from his glass. Thor looked towards Loki and Bucky. "You two should go dance." He murmured and Loki blinked. "I'm not so sure…"

"Sounds like a good idea." Bucky cut in. He looked over at Loki and offered her his hand. "My lady?" He drawled and Loki slowly smiled. "Darling." She replied, slowly extending her own hand for him to take. Bucky took her hand in his own. Smiling her brought it up to his mouth. "Care to dance?" He asked placing a light kiss on her smooth skin.

"Gladly." Thor watched as Loki stood and was escorted to the dance floor. Indries slowly looked towards Tony, her full lips curving into a smile. "Shall we dance, darling?" She stated and Tiny slowly looked towards her, wishing to refuse. Instead he allowed her to take his arm and be dragged away from the table, to dance with the Devil in silver, as the Goddess encased in her golden hue was swept into the arms of another man.

* * *

**Links to some of the dresses. (Get ride of the spaces) Any trouble with them, let me know and I will personally send you a link.  
**

Loki's dress

www. dhgate store /product /designed-by-zuhair-murad-gold-evening-dresses

Natasha's dress

www. fashionattractive black-and-pink-strapless-sweetheart-empire-line-prom-dress/

Darcy's dress

www. dhgate store / product /2014-new-arrival-mac-duggal-prom-dresses /180440442. html

Indries's dress

www. dhgate store /product /2014-prom-dress-formal-evening-dresses-with


	25. A Liar Always Knows

**Another update! Huzah! Thanks again for all the support!**

**I don't own shit.**

* * *

"Enjoying yourself?" Indries's voice came out silky and sweet, her dark brown eyes gazing into Tony's.

"Why did you do it?" Tony asked, ignoring Indries's question as they danced around the floor. "Do what?" Indries asked curiously. "Say those things…with Loki right there?" Tony replied. Indries sighed. "I was only saying how we met."

"Yeah I get that. But you didn't have to do it with Loki sitting **right** there." Tony bit back, his grip tightening on Indries's back. Indries frowned. "You're getting awfully defensive Anthony. Why are you acting like this?" She hissed. "Because you acted like a _real_ fucking cunt back there." Tony snapped, his dark eyes glinting. It is the first time Tony has ever spoken to Indries like that. Indries stared at him, her eyes widening. "Excuse me?' She stated softly. "You heard me. You didn't have to say what you did."

"I hardly said anything worth calling me a cunt over!"

"You rubbed me in Loki's face. You rubbed it all in his face!" Was the clipped response. "Why the sudden need to defend him…her…**it**!"

"I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that you're not going to be making a lot of friends by talking like that."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, you know my team? None of them seemed too impressed with you…neither did I."

"You didn't say anything."

"What should I have said Indries? Hey Indries stop being such a fucking bitch for once? I don't think that would have gone over well!" Indries yanked out of Tony's grip. The music continued playing and couples moved passed them, but Indries stared at Tony. "When you are ready to apologize to me," Indries stated slowly and primly. "You can come find me." Quickly she turned on her heel and stalked off the dance floor, shoving by Darcy who had been observing the fight in amusement. her silver dress flowing behind her. "Jesus hormones must be a bitch!" Darcy whistled before dragging Steve off. Steve stared at her. "You're very pushy." He observed and Darcy snorted. "Just because I'm in a pure white dress doesn't mean anything." She replied suggestively. Steve laughed softly and took her around the waist.

Tony did not even bother staring after Indries. He quickly made his way back to the table where Thor was seated alone. He looked up and offered Tony a small smile. "Back so soon Man of Iron?" He questioned, his hand holding his glass loosely. Tony slumped in his seat. "I'm sorry about what Indries said." He murmured and Thor glanced around. "I am not the one you need to say that to." He replied evenly, his blue eyes looking at anything but Tony. Tony nodded. "I know. Honestly I wish I could have told her off right then and there…I wish I wasn't such a coward." He made to grab a champagne glass, but Thor reached over the table and swiped it away. "You don't need to be drinking." He stated, placing the glass away from Tony who closed his eyes.

"I know…" His eyes moved to where he could see a flash of gold. Loki was dancing with Bucky Barnes. Her face radiant, her dress form fitting. Tony could never understand how women managed to dance in dresses as tight as that, and it always fascinated him that they managed it with such ease and grace. But none of them compared to Loki. Loki, who was smiling at her date so softly as though he was all she could see. They were indeed the golden couple, leaving everyone else looking dull and faded.

Tony watched as Bucky's hand moved down her back and the inventor gulped, unable to look away. She looked so beautiful. So poised. Tony remembered how he used to hold her as they danced. How they used to touch foreheads and grin at each other, having whole conversations without saying a thing. How Loki had been so damned perfect that it made Tony want to dig his father up and yell "See!? I told you I'd find someone!'

He looked away sharply as the two kissed. Thor was watching him closely. His blue eyes guarded. "I'll apologize to Loki when I see him…her next." Tony murmured and Thor nodded. "That is a good idea." Tony felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see pepper smiling at him. "Come dance with me." She instructed and Tony offered her a grin. "Anything for you my dear." He replied lazily, standing and walking off with her.

Another song started and the two eased into a slow dance. Pepper offered Tony a fond smile. "You look upset." She murmured. Tony shrugged. "I'm fine." Pepper snorted. "Yeah I bet. She glanced down the row of dancers. "Indries left?" She hummed. Tony shrugged again. "Don't know." He stated. Pepper sighed. "You really need to stop doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Letting her run you." Pepper responded, as Tony and her glided over the floor. Tony didn't even bother trying to deny it. The song ended and the two parted, Pepper taking hold of another man's arm and tony looking up to see Loki. He moved to take a step towards her, when Thor appeared and took her hand. He watched as Loki smiled and was led to dance with him. Soon Natasha approached him and he was whisked away.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Thor questioned, as he and Loki slowly began to dance. Loki nodded. "It is adequate." She replied and Thor smiled. "Just adequate?"

"Verily." Thor's hand rested lightly on her bare skin, his fingers stroking the smooth flesh. "You handles Moomji quite well."

"She is beneath any reaction I could have possibly countered with." Loki replied dismissively. Thor placed his forehead against Loki's and stared into her eyes. "You're quite the spitfire tonight." He observed in amusement. Loki snorted. "Hardly." They danced in silence, Loki resting her head against her brother's shoulder as Thor danced her around the floor. Bucky had taken Darcy in for a dance.

Loki lifted her eyes and offered Thor a smile. "Are you having fun?" She asked and Thor nodded. "Adequate." Loki burst into laughter.

When the next song ended, Thor was whisked away by Pepper Potts, while Loki came face to face with Clint Barton. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Clint reached a hand out for Loki, and Loki slowly took it. They danced, Clint's hand hovering over Loki's back. Clint stared out over the floor. "You know it's funny."

"What's funny?" Loki took the bait. "I used to despise you. Like **_hate_** your guts and all, but now I prefer you."

"Do you?" Loki asked sarcastically and Clint smiled tightly. "Yeah and I'm waiting for you to take Indries down."

"Take her down?" Clint and her danced by Steve and Natasha.

"Yeah. We all know you want to. Hell we all want you to." Loki blinked. "She is but a human."

"A bitch." Clint corrected. "A bitch who thinks she can talk the way she does because she hangs on Stark's arm." He did not look in her eyes as she frowned at him. "You seemed to enjoy her when Stark left me for her." Clint had the respect to look shamed face. "I thought you were just using Stark. I thought you were manipulating him to take us down, like in New York. I thought when he left you, you would show your true colors or whatever….but you didn't. You actually…loved him and it actually hurt you when he left. And I'm sorry for it."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For having treated you like shit." Clint replied. The song came to an end and Loki stared at Clint in surprise. "There is nothing to apologize for." She stated, face impassive and Clint shook his head. "C'mon Boss," He drawled, using the name he had used while under Loki's control. "You know that's not true." Loki was left staring after Clint as the song came to an end. She was about to return to the table when she felt a hand on her elbow. Looking back, she clashed eyes with Tony Stark. She slowly turned to face Tony who smiled slightly. "Come dance with me." He murmured, holding his hand out for her. Loki stared.

"What?" She snapped. "Dance…with me." Loki wanted to refuse. Wanted to spit at him and leave. "I'm not interested." Se stated coldly and Tony stepped closer. "One dance. That's all I'm asking for."

"You ask for too much."

"I always have." Tony replied and Loki slowly allowed him to reach for her and pull her in to his arms. Tony placed a hand on Loki's hip, his other on her back, while Loki slowly wound her arms around his neck.

"You look beautiful." Tony observed, gazing at her as she stared away. She thanked him coldly. Tony gazed around. "Very busy here."

"Yes."

"You seem to be healing up well." Tony observed and Loki nodded stiffly. "It is nearly healed."

"Good. Are you enjoying the party?" He watched as Loki rolled her eyes.

"Oh yes, I _adore_ being surrounded by your little team." Sarcasm dripped for her lips. Tony could see Natasha watching them from Bruce's arms.

"I wanted to apologize for what Indries said." Tony stated, feeling Loki stiffen.

"She said nothing of importance." Loki bit out and Tony sighed. "Even so. It wasn't appropriate."

"About as appropriate and fucking your soon to be ex as your whore waits just down the hall." Loki replied feeling Tony then stiffen. "Loki…"

"Anthony…"

"You have to know, that you're still important to me and-"

"Important? I'm nothing to you."

"You're not nothing! Christ Loki, I don't want to do this with you anymore!"

"That sounds awfully familiar."

"Loki-"

"Don't speak to me in that damned tone Stark. I told you once what I could do to her and if she continues with her actions I may just do it." Loki stated casually. She felt Tony's grip on her tighten slightly as he closed his eyes.

"You won't?"

"Won't I?" Loki snapped.

"No you won't. I know you Loki, you would never be able to kill her if that means hurting me."

"Don't you _**dare**_ patronize me Stark! I am not weak!' Loki snarled, Tony stared at her. "I never said you were. I'm just saying that you won't hurt her."

"You sound rather sure of yourself."

"I am." Tony replied shrugging. Loki coldly regarded him. "I wouldn't be to sure Anthony," She whispered against his ear. "I'm not so sure she'll look so beautiful on her wedding day if she's in a casket." Then before the song ended she pulled away from Stark. Tony watched as she began to walk away.

"Loki!" He shouted after her, halting the other dancers who watched in silence as Loki slowly turned to face Tony. "Stark?" She offered, her head inclined and her eyes sparkling. Slowly Tony bowed to her. "It was a pleasure dancing with you." He looked up and offered her a shit-eating grin, knowing that he was right. Loki stared at him coldly. "I wish I could say the same." She replied, then turned on her heel and strutted off the dance floor. Around Tony, he could feel the glares Thor and Bucky were shooting him. When the music started up again, he ignored the pretty brunette who approached him and instead headed for the table. All the while, several pairs of eyes stared after him in silent judgment.

* * *

Loki entered the Ladies bathroom and headed for the sink. She turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto her face. She peered at her reflection in the mirror, noticing in disgust the blush that had appeared on her cheeks was still there.

She furiously scrubbed at them, looking back down into the sink. She dimly heard the bathroom door open but did not look up to bother seeing who it was. The water felt cool against her skin and she turned off the faucet wiping away excess water from her face. At that moment she could feel someone sanding beside her. Glancing over, Loki narrowed her eyes at Indries Moomji who was standing at the sink primly fixing up her hair.

"Loki." Indries drawled in greeting. Loki glanced at her briefly and nodded her greeting. Smiling Indries primped her already perfect hair before looking towards Loki. "That's a lovely dress." She observed. Loki nodded. "Likewise." She stood to full height, intent on leaving when Indries suddenly sighed.

"Oh dear." She cooed and Loki glanced at her. Indries was smiling at her, a hand on her still flat stomach. She was smiling, running her fingers down her dress.

"He had never seemed one to want children. He seemed _so_ content on just a woman. But of course, he met me and now we're getting married starting a family. I wanted to thank you." She suddenly looked up at Loki who stared at her unimpressed. "Thank me?"

"Why yes. If it were not for you, Tony would have never realized how much better he could do." Indries smile turned sweet as honey and her large brown eyes softened. "So thank you Loki, for not being good enough." Indries was surprised by the soft chuckle that escaped Loki and watched as the Goddess slowly approached her.

"Ohhhh Indries don't you _see_ it?"

"See what?"

"See that you're losing darling? Anthony seems to embarrassed by you. It's sad really. You want to know what I think? I think that once he finds out about your false pregnancy he's going to eave you. There's no reason to stick around if there is no child."

"There is a child." Indries stated coolly, her hand tightening on her stomach and Loki tutted.

"It's tragic really. No child and I can't imagine how long you will be able to pretend for. It must be hard to be nothing but a dried up husk." The woman jerked back. Her face twisted in anger.

"You think you're so clever don't you? He left _you_ for **me**! He found _me_ more beautiful, more _interesting_, better than **you**!" Loki sighed dramatically.

"But beautiful for how long dear? Sure you're lovely now but in ten years you'll start losing that shine and in twenty you'll no longer be gaining all those stares you're so fond of. Your skin will wrinkle and your hair will grey. Not to mention your tits will sag and you do seem the type to develop jowls. While you age and wither I will remain young and fresh. You'll fade while I will flourish" Loki's face took on a pitying frown, her lips pouting. She reached forward and patted Indries's cheek.

She watched in amusement as Indries blanched. Leaning forward with a wide smirk Loki whispered in the woman's ear. "I'll be sure to visit you in the nursing facility darling. I'm sure you'll find it quite comfort there." Pulling back, Loki offered Indries a chilling smile before turning to the door.

"I'd be careful if I were you Loki." Indries hissed and Loki slowly turned. "Oh? And why pray tell?" Loki asked over her shoulder, her eyebrows in the air. Indries jerked away from the skin and slowly approached Loki. In her female form, Loki was smaller than Indries, and the woman took total advantage of that fact.

"I am very delicate in my pregnant state, I would hate to have to go to Anthony and tell him you've done something to upset me." She stared at Loki and her glare intensified as Loki just laughed. "Yes run to your dear fiancé. I'm sure he is just _dying_ to hear another one of your complaints." Shooting Indries one last dismissive glance, Loki sauntered out of the bathroom.

Bucky stood waiting for him with a drink in hand. Loki gratefully accepted it and took a sip, linking her arms with Bucky's. "Come James. I wish to dance." Indries stared after Loki; long after the Goddess had left. Ever so slowly a smile curved her lips and she chuckled.

"I did warn you did I not?" She cooed. Then, looking at herself once more in the mirror, she smiled her dazzling smile and glided back out to the ballroom. She approached Tony who smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes. Slowly Indries sat down beside him and offered him her sweetest little smile. "I'm not feeling too well darling. Can we head home?" She watched as Tony nodded and grabbed their coats, helping her into her own.

"My gentleman." She cooed, kissing his cheek feeling him flinch at her touch. She smiled slowly against his skin.

* * *

That night, after Loki had danced with Bucky and even Steve Rogers and a mystery man that Loki swore she recognized but could not place, they had all headed back to their homes. Loki approached Thor as he and Darcy headed to the car. She approached her brother and pulled him aside. "Loki?" Thor questioned. "Thor, James and I will more than likely be having sexual contact-"

"Loki!" Thor hissed and Loki shushed him. "Shut up Thor! As I was saying I think it would be a good idea for you and Darcy to stay at the tower this evening." Darcy poked her head out the window. "Anyone want a threesome?"

"Not tonight Miss Lewis. Perhaps another night."

"I'll hold you to it." Darcy replied before her head disappeared. Thor shook his head. "Just come to my floor at the tower."

"Why?"

"The landlord is fumigating the building. He suggested we all stay out of the building for the day." Thor shrugged.

"That's lovely Thor. I have no clothes."

"I do." Bucky offered. "Besides you an stay on mine and Steve's floor."

Darcy's head once more popped out of the window. "A foursome sounds fun too."

"Not now Darcy." Loki replied without looking at the woman.

"Damn."

"Alright I'll stay on your floor. Darcy you're staying with Thor?"

'Uhh yeah, and Steve is more than welcome to stay."

"I bet he is." Loki smirked. She piled into the car with Darcy, Bucky and Thor. Leaning against Bucky Loki smiled and took his hand in her own. Bucky leant close to her, pressing his lips against her temple. "I can't wait to get you to bed." He whispered, his hand creeping up the slit in her dress towards her leg. Loki's legs spread allowing his hand to wander further up her inner thigh. Thor and Darcy were obliviously talking in the front seat. Loki slowly turned her face towards Bucky's. "Careful James, keep that up and I might have you right here and now." She whispered. She felt Bucky gulp and shift beside her, his hand stroking her inner thigh lightly. Ahead Darcy was turning a corner as Thor was humming to Queen.

"Why wait?" He asked and Loki softly laughed. Leaning forward she nuzzled Bucky's chin. "I have never had sex on those clothing cleaning devices."

"A washing machine and dryer?" Bucky asked, his fingers reaching her underwear and slowly tugging it out of the way. Loki nodded, her eyes falling shut. "Yes. I heard they were very pleasurable." Bucky felt her tense as his fingers slowly reached her folds and lightly trail his finger down it. "Oh? Where did you hear that?" Bucky questioned softly, his eyes glancing towards Thor and Darcy who were fighting over the station.

"Those magazines P-Pepper Potts gave me." She murmured, her voice hitching as Bucky's fingers worked inside of her. He felt her lean forward, eyes opening wide. Grinning Bucky leant with her. "Guess we'll have to try it out." He murmured. He had just started moving his fingers when Darcy pulled up the curb towards the tower. "Okay kitties, we're here." She stated. Bucky pulled his hand out of Loki's underwear and she quickly fixed her dress.

Thor was the first out, followed by Bucky who was still grinning. Darcy glanced over her shoulder at Loki, smirking. Loki blinked. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing just wondering if you enjoyed yourself in the backseat." She stated, getting out of the car. "As a matter of fact," Loki stated following her. "I did." Loki replied smirking right back. The women followed after Bucky and Thor. Darcy hummed. "I could tell. My offer still stands." She stated casually. Loki eyed her. "Go to bed Lewis, you're delusional." Laughing Darcy nodded. 'Sounds about right." She conceded and quickly rushed to catch up with the rest.


	26. Burn Your Kingdom Down

**Hola an update! Okay kiddies I am warning you right now. There is going to be dark stuff in this chapter. Like really fucking dark. I am warning you now. Be warned.**

* * *

That night could not be possibly described in mere words. Only that Loki had enjoyed every winking moment of it. The next morning, Loki awoke fully sated in her female form. She felt a pleasant throbbing between her legs. Laying Loki stretched out, feeling the blankets rub against her naked skin. She slowly sat up, allowing the blankets to fall to her waist.

Last night…last night had been quite interesting. They had not even made it half way up the elevator before they were tearing at each other's clothing, video cameras be damned. Bucky had pinned Loki against the door, slapping the elevator button as he hiked her legs around his waist.

They had been so busy kissing that when the elevator door opened, Loki fell out of the elevator with Bucky landing on top of her. Laughing as they kissed they managed to half crawl across the room towards their destined dryer. Bucky grabbed Loki and threw her over his shoulder, spanking her ass once as he turned on the dryer and sat her down on it.

What had followed next had been wild. Loki had not known she was so flexible. And she had never realized how talented Bucky's tongue was. A tingling feeling ran between her legs and she laughed. Smiling Loki glanced around the empty room, spotting the clothing Bucky had left out for her. She slowly pulled herself out of the bed, walking across the carpeted floor. She quickly dressed herself; the shirt he had given to her that would have been large on her male form was equally large on her female.

Her hair was in disarray and Loki did not even bother to fix it. Stepping into the hall she slowly made her way down the hall. She could hear muffled voices and she peered around the corner to see Steve Rogers cooking bacon. He heard her entry and turned offering her a smile.

"Hello Loki. Sleep well?" He asked. Loki slowly smiled. "Quite, and yourself?" At the way Steve's face tinged, Loki could easily guess what he had been doing. "Mr. Rogers!" Loki admonished. "Get your mind out of the gutter Loki," Darcy Lewis sniggered as she approached from the bathroom. "I didn't take the captain's virginity."

"I'm not a virgin!"

"Shhh sweetie mama's talking." Darcy replied. Loki rolled her eyes. She walked past the two and opened the fridge; she scowled at all the soda's that filled it. Closing the door, she spotted Bucky entering the kitchen, fully dress and smiling like that cat that got the cream. Loki smirked back. The two shared a quick kiss, Bucky leaning his forehead against Loki's.

"Morning." He greeted softly. He rummaged through the fridge and Loki watched in mortification as he took out the milk jug and drank it straight from the jug. "Thor coming over?" Steve asked from the stove and Bucky wiped his mouth nodding. "He'll be here in a minute." Loki sat down on the leather couch next to Darcy who reached over to fiddle with her hair. "Can I braid your hair, please? PLEASE!?" Loki sat up and nodded. Grinning happily, Darcy crossed her legs and lightly yanked on Loki's dark hair, pulling her closer.

Thor entered the door soon after and smiled at Loki. "You have slept well brother?" He asked, earning a loud snort from Darcy. Loki lightly elbowed the woman and nodded. "I did, and you?"

"Quite well." Thor sat down at the counter watching Steve cook. Bucky pulled the plates off the cupboard and handed them to Steve. Steve placed the bacon and eggs on the plates and handed them out, earning a grin from Darcy. "Good looking _and_ he can cook." She mused. Steve and Thor sat at the bar and ate, speaking between bites. Darcy quickly finished Loki's hair up before digging into her food.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it snorting. "Jane says hello." She stated and Thor looked up from his eggs and smiled brightly. "Tell her I send my greetings."

"Will do." Darcy stated with a thumb up. She texted back a reply. Thor finished his plate and leant back in the chair. "You are by far one of the better chefs I have met." He stated, earning a grin from Steve. "Thanks." He quickly jabbed at his own food, glancing at Bucky who was sipping at his juice thoughtfully.

"Anything wrong Bucky?" He asked and after a moment Bucky shook his head. "Nothing. Just tired."

"Well if you spent last night sleeping rather than banging Loki, you wouldn't be so tired." Darcy called from across the room, earning a glower from Thor. Snickering Darcy returned to her plate.

* * *

Tony had left the party with Indries and she had gone straight to bed. Unable to stomach her, he had gone to the office and had slept there for the night. The next morning, he still did not want to see her so he did something he liked to avoid.

He worked.

When Pepper had come to the office in the morning she had been surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?" She asked, placing her bag on the lather chair across Tony's desk. Tony put his pen down and offered Pepper a bland smile.

"Thought I'd do adult things today and work." He replied, holding out his arms. Slowly Pepper sat across him. She watched as Tony returned to his paper. She could see the shadows under his eyes, and how greasy his dark locks looked. He looked haggard and on edge. Minutes later his phone went off, but without looking at it he turned it on mute. Pepper stood, walking towards the window and peering at the city below.

"Happy proposed." She murmured, she heard Tony stop writing and it got very quiet. Turning she looked towards Tony who was staring at her. "He did?"

"Mhm last night as the ball was winding down." Slowly a smirk crossed Tony's lips. "He put the ring in your favorite wine?" He questioned.

"Yeah."

"He had them play** Bruce Springsteen – Red Headed Woman**?"

"…Yes…" Pepper stared at tony. "How did yo-YOU **KNEW**!?" She shrieked. Laughing Tony nodded.

"He told me last month he was planning it. I would have been there, but I probably would have said something smartassed." Pepper smiled. "No doubt." Pepper approached him to show the man the ring and he took her hand inspecting the ring and whistled. "Nice rock. Very fashionable." He stated and Pepper beamed.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Tony drawled and Pepper rolled her eyes. "Don't strain yourself."

"That just hurts Pepper, for real congratulations on landing yourself a man."

"Thank you Tony." Pepper stated smiling. "Now before we go on we need to talk."

"_Do_ we?" Tony whined and Pepper nodded. "You were miserable last night. And you seem worse today."

"I'm fine." Tony replied. Pepper shook her head. "I call bullshit Tony Stark. I've known you for too long for you to be able to lie to me like that. Now talk to me. What's wrong?" Tony sighed, closing his eyes and pinching his brow. "She's stressing me out." He admitted.

"Indries?" Pepper questioned knowingly, watching the man nod. "Yeah. She made little comments to Loki, to get a rise out of him."

"I know."

"And I confronted her about it…but of course she turned it around on me." Tony leant forward against the desk, looking troubled. Pepper frowned. "You could always call the wedding off. It's clear you don't love her anymore."

"But that's the thing Pep. I _do_ still love her. I can't…I can't even explain it. It's like she has some sort of hold over me or something. No matter how much I want to just pull away, she's always dragging me back in." Pepper stared confused. "I don't think I quite understand."

"It's like this…okay so things were great at first. Things were fucking awesome. I never wanted to be away from her. I never wanted to do anything without her right at my side. Which seems to me, like true love or whatever, but then she started picking at me. She started changing…she was great to the team during the first several months, but then she suddenly became hostile like they were after her or something."

"Paranoia. When you and Loki were an item, he had a lot of enemies. She probably was worried about the same thing."

"But on the team?"

"**_Especially_** on the team. You don't remember how Loki was treated? How he had no friends while he was with you. Even Thor was an asshole to him. So maybe Indries is finally getting a taste of it."

"So the team's the problem?"

"I would say that but it's not just the team. It's me it's Rhodey and Happy. We're worried about you Tony. And with the baby on the way-"

"I forgot to tell you," Tony suddenly stated, his face lighting up. "We decided on Godparents."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Rhodey for Godfather and you for Godmother." Tony murmured with a fond little smile, looking so much like a little boy it made Pepper want to cry. Smiling Pepper nodded. "I'd be honored Tony. Thank you…are you excited for the baby?" After a moment Tony nodded. "I am, but I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Turning out like Howard." He murmured and Pepper shook her head. "You won't."

"I might."

"You won't." Pepper insisted. "I know things aren't looking great right now, but you are going to have a baby soon. And you will love that kid and we will spoil him or her rotten…and when of course you and inevitably Indries break up we'll ensure you have full custody of baby Stark.'

"**Pepper**!" Tony burst into laughter along with the woman. Smiling Tony relaxed against his seat. "I'll keep th-"

At that moment the office phone began to ring. Both Tony and Pepper jumped. Glancing at Pepper than at the phone he checked the caller I.D and rolled his eyes. "Sorry Pep, this will be quick." Pepper sat down in concern as Tony picked up the phone. Rolling his eyes, Tony leant back in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"Hello?"

* * *

Indries walked around her rooms, hair in a messy bun. Shakira playing as she moved. She cleaned her clothing off the bed, throwing them into a hamper. With her phone situated between her ear and shoulder, she listened as it rang, and rang and rang. Three times she had called Tony and three times he had failed to answer her calls. Rolling her eyes, Indries tossed the phone aside. The knock on Indries's door did not surprise her in the least. Standing from her bed she approached the door and opened it with a smile. "You have it?" She asked. The person in front of her nodded. "Bring it over." Indries led the figure to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Won't that A.I thing see us?" The person asked and Indries shook her head. "I told Tony awhile ago that I wanted some privacy in my section of rooms. He gave it to me." Smirking Indries nodded to the bundle in the man's arms. Silently the man lowered the bundle onto the floor and opened it, revealing the dark contents inside. Indries raised an eyebrow and leant close studying it. With a satisfied smile, Indries nodded at the man.

"It's fresh?" She asked.

"This morning." The man confirmed. Smiling Indries reach out and hugged the man. "Oh my dear cousin you've been such a help." She murmured into his ear. "I saw you last night at the ball dancing with Loki. Did he recognize you?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"I don't think so." The man replied pulling back. Indries smiled. "He will soon enough. Go on dear I have much to do." The man nodded and silently left the way he had entered. Indries stared after him with a little smirk before clearing her throat and grabbing her cell phone off the counter. Arranging everything to perfect order, she sat down huddled on the bathroom floor near the contents and dialed Tony's number. It rang four times before Tony answered sounding sour. "Hello?"

T-Tony?" Indries murmured in a small voice. "Yeah?" Tony asked, still sounding bothered. Indries sniffled and she could nearly hear Tony stiffen. "Indries what's wrong?" He asked slowly. Indries began to sob, large tears pouring down her tanned cheeks. "Indries!?"

"Oh god Tony…I tried! I-I-I couldn't do anything!" Indries wailed. She could hear soft talking on the other line and could hear tony curse softly.

"Indries?" Tony asked, voice shaking. "What happened?" With great shuddering breaths, Indries turned her eyes to the bundle, exposing the tiny dead fetus that her cousin had delivered to her. Its little arms huddled, its face grotesque. She stared at it for a moment, taking in its appearance.

"The baby's dead Tony. Our baby's gone!"

* * *

**My original plan was her to abort her own baby and use it, but I figured she was dark enough without resorting to killing her own child. So the fetus came from the hospital. No fetuses were harmed in the making of this chapter.**


	27. Nothing More Than A Villain

**Okay everyone another update! I wanted to thank everyone again!**

* * *

Tony had returned home as quickly as he could, Pepper right at his heels. By the time he had gotten there, Indries had cleaned up and wrapped the tiny fetus in a spare blanket. He had found her cuddled in the bathroom, holding the fetus to her chest.

The child, if you could even call it that, was tiny. Still underdeveloped with no real traits that could be seen. But it was wrong…the child seemed to real to be his and Indries's. It seemed like it was much to large to be the child she had carried. He looked to Indries who threw her arms around him weeping into his chest.

"I must have been further along then I had thought." She wept, feeling Tony finally relax at her explanation. Tony wrapped one arm around her, the other supporting the child that he would never meet. Indries continued to weep, until there was a light knock on the door and Pepper's voice called out that Bruce was on his way. Indries quickly shook her head, grasping Tony's arm in her hands.

"Please don't bring him here."

"Indries baby, you need to get checked out." Tony pleaded but Indries backed away from him.

"No! Please Tony I can't _take_ it!"

"Are you in any pain?" Tony asked softly.

"None."

"Feeling sick?" Tony asked and Indries shook her head. "Nothing." Tony studied her closely for a moment before sighing. "Fine." He helped her to her feet and led her from the room. Pepper stood nervously at the door. "Tell Bruce he doesn't need to come." Tony instructed her, as his clinging fiancé wept quietly at his side. Pepper hesitantly nodded, looking Indries over before quickly making her way from the room. Tony led Indries to there room and helped her into bed.

"What do you need me to do?" Tony urged. Wiping her eyes, Indries peered at the little body. "I don't want anyone to see it. I don't want anyone to…to judge me."

"No one's going to judge you. Tony assured her. Indries shook her head. "Just…please get rid of it?" She pleaded softly and Tony nodded. "I will just get some rest okay? I'm going to have J.A.R.V.I.S watch over you."

"That's not needed." Indries moaned but Tony shook his head. "He'll watch over you." He leant forward and kissed his fiancé's flushed cheek. "I'll be back tonight okay?"

"K-kay." Indries whimpered, rubbing her eyes and laying down. She fell asleep thankfully quickly, leaving Tony to his thoughts.

He held the tiny fet-no this was his _baby_. He held his tiny baby in his hand staring at it. He had yet to start crying, to engrossed in staring at it. It's tiny lizard like body, not even far enough along to be a boy or girl. The baby that would eventually become his child. And he had already failed it. Gulping he slowly carried his baby from the room. Pepper had yet to return so he looked up calling out for J.A.R.V.I.S.

"You there?"

"Of course sir."

"The baby's dead Jarv."

"Yes sir."

"You don't know…you don't know what happened do you?"

"Unfortunately Miss. Moomji was in her private rooms, I have video surveillance of her cousin coming into the building with a blanket."

"She must have called and told him. Maybe he brought the blanket for her?"

"Perhaps." J.A.R.V.I.S replied. "I don't know what to do with it."

"The fetus sir?"

"Yeah…"

"The hospital sir." JA.R.V.I.S suggested but Tony shook his head. "I can't give the baby to them. They'll just throw it away."

"Perhaps you can bury it?" Slowly Tony nodded. "I could. Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S. Can you keep an eye on Indries for me?"

"Take off the privacy?"

"Yeah, she might need something." J.A.R.V.I.S gave his consent and left Tony to mull around how to go about with this. He made his way down the hall and towards one of the locked doors. He quickly unlocked it and peered it. The nursery that he had started for baby **Starkbucks** as Barton called it was underway. Little blankets and baby washcloths were situated on the counter. Tony approached and picked up the pale yellow washcloth. She carefully wrapped the baby in the washcloth and let go of the other blanket. Grabbing his cell he called Rhodey up.

"Can you come help me bury it?" He asked, walking from the room. "I'll be right there." Rhodey assured him before the phone went dead.

Rhodey and Tony drove out of the city and drove until they could no longer see the city skyline. They drove until Tony nodded to a field and oak tree caught his view. Rhodey parked the car and followed Tony, carrying the shovel and little wooden music box he had bought at an antique store. They came to the base of the tree and dug into the earth. As Rhodey dug, Tony rewrapped baby Stark and placed it in the music box. For a moment _Fur Elise_ filled the air singing out along with the birds. Tony gulped as he stared at the wrapped up baby in silence.

"You need a minute?" Rhodey asked, looking down at his friend who slowly shook his head. "I'll be fine."

He quietly closed the box cutting off the music, nervously he fiddled with the handle afraid that the child would be dug up, but Rhodey bless him had come prepared. It wasn't a pretty little casket, but with the duct tape, it was safe. The two friends stood staring at the fresh earth for several minutes in complete silence. Tony felt Rhodey place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he barely noticed it.

Tony returned back home late that night. Rhodey had told him he would come by again in the morning and to send his condolences to Indries. When he had come up the stairs, Indries had been awake staring out the window, wearing only a pair of Tony's boxers. She turned to peer at him over his shoulder.

"It's done?" She questioned softly, her dark eyes shining from the city lights.

"Yeah." Tony approached Indries, standing behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her bare shoulder. Slowly Indries leant against him. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault." Tony whispered against her skin, kissing her again. He felt her shiver. "I just don't understand…"

"How were you feeling before…before you miscarried."

"I was _fine_, " Indries frowned. "I left and went to the bathroom to cry and I-_ohh_."

"Oh what?"

"It's so…odd." Indries murmured and Tony blinked. "What is?"

"At the ball after I acted so rudely…" Indries trailed off and Tony fought not to roll his eyes.

"Go on."

"I went to the bathroom to freshen up. And Loki arrived minutes after looking quite cross." Tony groaned and pulled away from the woman. "Can we **not** talk about him?" He begged.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm just trying to understand. He said something to me." She stated. Tony sighed. "What did he say?"

"He was…upset. With what I said and he told me he would teach me that I was just an ant compared to him."

"Sounds like him." Tony replied and Indries nodded. "Then he looked at my stomach and said I didn't deserve to carry a child."

"He did?"

"Mhm. He said that I would look better in a casket than on your arm." Tony tensed remembering the similar words Loki had uttered last night. He could feel Indries shaking. "He scared me so bad. Usually I can just say something nasty and have him leave, but now…he was…he was so…cruel. It was as if…" Tony slowly backed away from her.

"As if what Indries?"

"As if he was cursing me." Indries slowly turned to face Tony. "As if he wanted our baby dead." Tony shook his head. "No. No he wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he? He was infuriated with the both of us last night."

"He would never do something like this!"

"Thank Tony? The baby was perfect! The baby was _fine_! Then last night, we fight Loki and I run in to each other and he touches my stomach, and-"

"He touched your _stomach_!?" Indries blinked and then nodded. "I thought I told you that." She stated in exasperation. "He touched it and says that I don't deserve all the good things I get in life."

"Why didn't you tell me last night?"

"I didn't want to upset you even more. You were already angry with me." Indries began to cry, she reached forward and placed her hand on Tony's chest. "I didn't think he was capable of such a thing!"

And Tony's world exploded into blinding white-hot rage and light.

* * *

Bucky had taken the day to spend time with Steve as Thor and Darcy had wandered off for Darcy's last day in the city. So Loki was given a blissful chance to relax and just think. Of course things like that could never last. Loki was roughly startled from his tea and book by the glass windows in his loft breaking. Leaping to his feet Loki spotted a flash of gold before he was on the ground. his tea cup falling to the floor as a metallic hand wrapped around his throat and began crushing.

"Why did you do it!?" A familiar voice snarled. "An-tny." Loki choked out, his eyes wide and staring up at the man. He watched as the helmet retracted, showing Tony Stark's tear streaked face.

"Why did you do it!?" Loki could not move, only twitch uncomprehending. He opened his mouth to respond but no noise came out, his eyes reddening. "You were jealous!" Tony snarled, his sight blinded by tears. "You couldn't handle that I had moved on and was happy in a life without you!" Loki magiked a blade into his hand and swung it at Stark, but Stark in his rage was easily able to slap it away and pin down Loki's hand. Loki's eyes screwed closed, his lips turning a pale shade of purple.

"W-wh?" Finally Tony released Loki. The God shoved the man off him, finally allowing himself to breathe, great heaving gasps, his hands grasping blindly at the wooden floor. Choking he attempted to drag himself away from the man. Tony stood walking by the God and glaring down at him.

"Answer me Loki!?" He snarled.

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Loki snapped in reply, rubbing his throat and gulping for air. "The baby's dead."

"What baby!?"

"Indries's!"

"Oh yes that one. You mean the one that doesn't exist!?"

"It did exist! I held it in my own hands!" Tony snarled and Loki stared at him. "It was real?" He asked in confusion. "Yes Loki it was real! And she has a says cursed her!"

"I never laid a finger on her!" Loki shrieked. He quickly got to his feet, chest heaving. "She said you threatened her!"

"And you believed her!?"

"She's my fiancé!"

She's a lying fucking quim who's only purpose it to bring misery to others!"

Tony advanced on Loki who stepped towards him as well, teeth barred. "Touch me again and you will find you have no hand." He snarled. Tony stilled, his face twisted in anger. "Why couldn't you have taken it out on _me_!? Why did you have to go after my kid?"

"I didn't Stark! I would **never** touch your child!"

"You were angry with Indries!"

"Yes, but she was with _child_! I wouldn't let out petty rage on her in her state!" Loki watched as the anger drained from Tony's face. "You didn't do it…"

"Of fucking course not Stark! The woman is a vile piece of trash, but what would I have gained by killing her or the fetus! Who do you think you are!?" Loki snapped, rubbing at his tender throat. Tony's suit retracted, just leaving them man who looked so unsure of himself as he stared at Loki. Loki stared back, face impassive but body tensed as if expecting another attack. Tony nervously approached Loki who took a step back.

"I'm sorry." He managed after a moment. He looked around realizing that he and Loki were alone in the loft. There was a knocked over teacup on the floor. "Shit…" Tony stumbled back. "Shit, Loki. I'm sorry!" Loki stared at Tony in silence for a moment before pointing to the seat. "Go have a set."

"But-"

"**Sit**." Loki ordered and Tony was quick to do as advised. He sat down awkwardly, hands clenched at his side watching as Loki rummaged through the kitchen. The god pulled some mugs from the shelf and proceeded to brew themselves a coffee, his face impassive. When he handed the cup to Tony the man could barely call out a thank you. Already there was a large bruise forming on Loki's throat. Tony squirmed in his seat as the other slowly sat down across from him and studied him over his mug.

"Are you calmed?"

"Yeah."

"Good, now start from the beginning."

And all at once Tony told Loki the whole story from the call, to the burial to Indries's words. Loki sipped at his coffee, not reacting to Tony's story. Finally Loki set the cup down. "You need to have her checked."

"She doesn't want to."

"Tough. If she is accusing me of killing her supposed child then she needs to be checked out to be sure it's the truth." Tony slowly nodded. "It would only be fair."

"Indeed." Tony slumped against the sofa, face drawn and miserable. "Why would she lie?"

"Because she's malicious and insane."

"Loki-"

"You know I'm correct Stark. You know how she is. Think. Use that brilliant brain for _once_. It's as if you're possessed. Do you not remember how she came to be your beloved? Do you not remember how she treats everyone? As if they're a threat?"

"I know but-"

"No Anthony. The man I remembered cared about others. He willingly sacrificed himself so others could live. He willingly stepped up against me to tell me that I was wrong." Tears gathered in Loki's eyes. "I fell in love with you at that moment. I fell in love with the man who would be willingly to allow himself to die if that means others might have a chance."

Tony looked down at his lap in shame. But Loki was on a roll now. "I loved you from the beginning and somehow you fell for me too. Somehow we managed to form some sort of union between us. Somehow were managed to overcome every obstacle. Enemies, _The Avengers_, SHIELD. We defied them all because we wanted what we wanted. We wanted each other. Nothing came between us. Until her." Tony slowly looked up and met Loki's bright green eyes that were swimming with tears.

"We had been drifting as couples normally do after months of normality, but when she came into the picture. I was out. I was suddenly no longer good enough for the_ high and mighty Stark_. Suddenly it was her. I had to find out about it on the television! I HAD STAND BY WHILE YOU DIDDLED WITH HER! AND WHAT'S MORE!? MY OWN DAMNED BROTHER DIDN'T SAY A **THING** TO ME! No one cared how _I_ felt because I was nothing more that the villain playing nice so that I could spread my legs for the hero. I had no real feelings. I didn't matter. I was nothing more than the villain that finally got put in his place." Tear dripped down Loki's face, trailing down his cheeks. Tony blinked away tears of his own.

"And dammit Anthony I had _loved_ you! And I still love you!" Tony looked up in shock. "But I've been trying to move on! I've been trying to get better. James offered me something that you failed to give. And I was getting over you." Loki smiled bitterly. "I was moving on, but then…but then you _always_ managed to pull me back again. You always managed to make me feel like I'm falling. And I'm sick of falling Anthony. I'm sick of not being able to be grounded. I'm sick of longing for someone who does not deserve me."

"Loki I'm sorry." Tony whispered. Loki shook his head. "I played nice. I allowed myself t be dragged into your teams theatrics, in hopes that it would help me move forward. But I should have known it would never work. I should have known it would never been that simple with you involved." Loki straightened his back, his face hardening. "So now you come to me accusing me of killing your child. I can tell you truthfully that I never laid a finger upon your intended. I never cursed her. No matter how much I despised her and wished to cause her pain. I could never do so and have you hate me. I could not live with your hatred. And that goes with your child too. It might be hers as well, but it was enough of you to take me realize that I would love it as much as I desperately, hopelessly pathetically love _you_." Tony flinched and Loki looked out the window.

"But I suppose none of that matters now." Loki whispered and Tony stared his eyes glassy. "Now go away Stark. I have nothing more to say to you." Loki stated coldly, looking away from Tony. Tony nodded and slowly set down his cup and stood. "I'm sorry." He stated again, looking at the window. "I'll fix the window."

"See that you do." Loki replied, still not looking at the man. Standing Tony cast Loki a final glance before grimly making his way out of the room, leaving Loki in silence.

* * *

"Absolutely not!' Indries declared as Tony suggested she be checked out by a doctor. "Indries…"

"No Tony. I don't want to! I thought you were confronting Loki." Tony wanted to tell her he had, but the idea of telling her that he knew Loki hadn't hurt her was nerve wracking. So instead he shook his head. "I don't need to do that yet."

"Tony he attacked me."

"Indries…"

"He killed our child!"

"Calm down-"

"And you're too afraid to say something to him! Have him arrested? Sent away or something!"

"You would just _love_ that wouldn't you?" Tony snapped, his temper breaking and Indries frowned deeply. "What?"

"You would love the chance to have a go at Loki. You always look for a reason to pick at him."

"How dare you!" Indries snarled, her eyes filling with tears. "I did confront him." Tony stated. "And he swore that he never touched you."

"And you believe him!?"

"Yeah."

"You believe him over me!?"

"I know when Loki's lying. It's something you can sometimes pick up on, if you've been around them long enough. He never touched you. Now we are going to go to the doctors and have you checked out." Tony intoned slowly. Indries stared. "I don't want anyone to look at me. Tony I don't want it."

"Indries I get that, but they might be able to tell us what happened."

"Tony-"

"No I'm not arguing about this. We're going in the morning. Get some sleep." Turning Tony was about to walk out the door when he sighed, hand clenching the doorframe. Looking back at Indries's tear streaked face, he held out an arm to her. After a moment of hesitation Indries approached him and allowed him to wrap his arms around her and kiss her temple. "I'm sorry." Tony murmured. "I didn't mean to snap like that. But we need to make sure you're okay. Get some sleep and we'll head out in the morning. I love you." Kissing her a final time, Tony made his way out of the room asking J.A.R.V.I.S to keep an eye on Indries.

Standing at the bed, Indries stared after the place Tony had been standing. She clenched her hands into fists. Knowing she was being watched, she turned and crawled into her bed and curled up, pretending to sleep.

* * *

**I'm considering having Indries actually be pregnant for real. Any thoughts? **


	28. All These Lies and Twisted Faces

**Salutations my darlings! Due to popular demand Indries aint got no bun in the oven. This is my longest chapter! Whew! and updated on the same day as the last! Lord I'm on a roll!**

* * *

Bucky returned the next afternoon to find Loki still asleep. Slowly and quietly had had made his way over to the couch and reached for him. A slow grin spread across his lips as he watched Loki sleep, his hair in a disarray. Lightly he touched his shoulder.

"Hey Doll face, it's past noon. Time to get up and at 'em." He stated hearing Loki hum in displeasure. Bucky sat down on the couch beside Loki and stroked Loki's hair from his face, watching as one eye opened and peered at him.

"_There_ he is. Good morning sunshine." He cooed with a teasing grin. Loki offered him a thin tired smile. "Hello darling. How was your day with Mr. Rogers?" His voice came out very soft and Bucky had to lean close to hear him.

"Fun. We went to a baseball game and to the carnival." Bucky replied whimsically. Loki smiled to himself. He closed his eyes briefly. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He yawned and Bucky stroked a strand of dark hair out of Loki's face. Smiling down at the pale skinned God.

"It was a lot of fun. I missed being able to spend time with Steve."

"I'm sure he's elated to have you back." Loki murmured. "He better be. He needs to get out and socialize more."

"Very true." Loki whispered. His voice was rough with sleep and his eyes reddened and face blotchy. Bucky frowned. "Loki are you alright?" He asked, watching as Loki closed his eyes again.

"Hmm what?"

"You seem a bi-" Bucky's voice cut off as he pushed another strand of hair that was sticking to Loki's throat. Molten dark bruises lined Loki's elegant throat. Quickly Bucky pulled Loki into a sitting position and shoved Loki's shirt aside so he could get a better look. Deep bruises lined his throat, too thick to be a rope or human hands. His eyes bloodshot from petechiae in the whites of his eyes.

Shaking, Bucky stared at the marks. A fain breeze touched his cheek and he looked towards the window to seen one of them busted.

"Loki…" He began only for Loki to pull out of his grasp. "James." He readjusted his shirt, only for Bucky to come forward again. "Who did this?" He asked and Loki tensed looking down at his lap not answering.

"Loki…stop" Bucky began but Loki shot the man a glare. "Drop it James."

"Loki, you tell me what happened here."

"No leave me alone." Loki snapped, leaping to his feet and attempting to rush for the door. "I'll call Thor!' Bucky threatened. A total lie. After Darcy had headed back to London, Thor had quickly been whisked off to Asgard having been told by Sif (Who coincidentally was on Midgard taking down some Asgardian chick) that Heimdall had news for him. Loki shot Bucky a withering glare. "You wouldn't!" He hissed. Bucky stood. "You've been strangled Loki. You need to tell me what happened."

"I don't need to tell you anything."

"Actually you sort of do. You're my **boyfriend**. We're sort of in a relationship." Bucky replied, annoyance rising.

"That means nothing!" Loki snarled, his teeth barred. Bucky stepped towards him again, only for Loki to snarl. "What James? Are you going to strike me again?"

"No Loki! Jesus, be _reasonable_!" Bucky stated, taking a step back from the God. Loki gulped, his fingers twitching. "Moomji 'miscarried' her fetus. She told Anthony that I caused it at the ball. He confronted me on it."

"Stark did this to you!?" Bucky demanded and Loki nodded. Bucky swiftly turned ready to go confront Tony, when Loki raced towards him grabbing his arm. "James don't!"

"He fucking _strangled_ you Loki!' Bucky snapped, yanking his arm free. "It doesn't matter. It's over with!"

"Why are you so set on defending him!?" Bucky asked, as Loki reached for him again. Loki didn't answer. He didn't need to.

"You're still in love with him." Bucky stated calmly, feeling anything but. Loki lowered his eyes. For a moment, Bucky wanted to do nothing more than throw Loki over his shoulder, carry him to his bedroom and throw him on his bed and show him exactly why he is and always will be the better choice. But instead he shook his head and yanked out of Loki's reach.

"After all the shit he's done to you, you still want to crawl back to him!?"

"James-"

"After the way he's treated you!? After everything that's happened?" Bucky stared, eyes crazed and Loki slowly stood. "Please James, just calm down."

"I was always him. It was always him you wanted. You catch on fire, and it's him you want."

"I wanted Thor." Loki murmured, but Bucky ignored him. "After all this high and mighty bullshit you pulled, you still can't fucking get over the fact that Stark moved on!?" Loki flinched again and his eyes fell closed. "Don't patronize me James." He whispered. Bucky let out a mocking bark of laughter. "Oh I forgot. Only your precious **Tony Stark** can talk to you like that!" Loki's eyes quickly opened and he bared his teeth in a snarl.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He spat out but Bucky shook his head. "You know what I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with you!"

"James!"

"I need…I need to go." Bucky began to back out of the room.

"James!" Loki cried out for him, but Bucky was gone leaping right from the window that Stark had destroyed so recently. How ironic the comparison was. How tragic.

* * *

"Mr. Stark." The aging doctor softly spoke, pulling Tony's attention from the wall. Tony glanced up at the doctor and stood. He could feel Pepper shift in her seat.

"Dr. Lawrence." Tony greeted. The kindly doctor offered the man a small smile. "We have finished our examination on Ms. Moomji."

"Is she alright?"

"Perfectly healthy," The doctor assured him. "But you brought her here for a miscarriage correct?"

"Yes." Tony watched the troubled look on the doctor's face deepen. "What's wrong."

"Mr. Stark, during pregnancy and even after a miscarriage the woman's body carries certain hormones and signs of her pregnancy. I have to tell you that your fiancé shows no sings of ever being pregnant." Like a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on Tony's head. He stared uncomprehending. Pepper quickly stood. "How can that be?" She demanded as Tony found his voice.

"There was a…there was a baby."

"A physical child?" The doctor asked incredulous. Tony nodded. I held it in my own hands. "How far along did your fiancé say she was.?" The doctor suddenly asked urgently.

"I don't know. The baby was bigger than I thought it would be. She figured she was further along than she had thought." Tony murmured and the doctor closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Early yesterday morning a young woman was pregnant her and her husband's first child. The child was around four months along and the woman miscarried after complaining of pains. At her request we were to return the fetus to her so she could make arrangements with it, but the fetus was missing when we went looking for it."

"You're not saying…" Tony murmured in dread and the doctor's face fell. "I am saying that the sings indicate that you fiancé was never pregnant and if there was a child that you held, then it could very well have been taken from the hospital."

"But, another doctor could have just…I don't know thrown it away?" Tony stated desperately and the doctor shook his head. "The fetus had been kept in a secure location, and there had been an unauthorized entry." Tony wanted to deny it. Tell the doctor he was full of shit. Tell him he was nothing but a liar!

"Do you know who stole the kid…fetus?"

"Video surveillance shows a man mid thirties, shaved head around 6'4, wearing a green sweatshirt."

Indries's cousin.

Indries's cousin who had been on video wearing a green sweatshirt and holding a blue and yellow-patched blanket.

"The blanket?" Tony managed and the doctor fixed his glasses. "Yes a patched blanket I believe. The father had wrapped the fetus in it, for transport." Tony closed his eyes. "Pepper?"

"Yes, Tony?" Came Pepper Potts soft voice. "Can you call Rhodey and have him go to the field we went to yesterday and dig up the box?" He could feel the pity wafting of off Pepper as she nodded and said she would. The doctor placed a comforting hand on Tony's shoulder. "I'm sorry for this mess." He murmured. He turned to leave but Tony reached for him. "Can you…can you call the baby's parents and let them know…let them know their baby has been found?"

The doctor nodded and offered Tony a smile. "I will let them know. Once the doctor was out of sight, Tony briskly made his way to Indries's room. The woman had to be sedated before being taken. Tony thought she had just been frightened. How could he be so damned stupid!?

He found her lying curled on the hospital bed, staring out the window. When she heard Tony enter she glanced over at him. "Tony." she greeted, voice timid. Tony stared at her in disgust.

"There never was a baby." He stated, watching as Indries sat up, her lovely face in a frown. "Tony-"

"No! You fucking lied to me Indries! And what's more, you got your fuckhead cousin to steal someone else's dead fetus!" Tony snarled. Indries looked away. "I was afraid to lose you.." She stated softly.

"Bullshit." Tony snarled. "If you were afraid of losing me, there were several ways you could have stopped that. How long do you think you could keep the lie up!? The sonogram would have shown no infant. You would have remained flat! Oh and let's not forget when it's time to give birth! Woops! NO KID! WERE YOU PLANNING ON STEALING SOMEONE ELSE'S KID FOR THAT TOO!?" A tear trailed down Indries's lovely face, but all it did was enrage Tony even more.

"I'm done." He stated, backing away and Indries looked at him with a frown. "Tony?"

"No. I'm done. You're gone. I'm calling off the wedding." Tony stated calmly, watching as all color drained from the woman's face.

"You can't do that!" Indries snarled leaping to her feet. Tony met her glare head on. "Watch me." He stated and without another word to her, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TONY STARK!"

He called Pepper on his way down the stair and towards Happy.

"The weddings canceled." He stated and he could almost see the relieve joy on Pepper's face. "Rhodey's on his way to the field, is there anything else you need me to do?"

"Seal my accounts. All of them."

He hung up the phone and ignored the buzzing it caused, knowing it was Indries. Happy greeted him. "You look haggard Tony. Is everything alright?" He asked as they got in the car. "I don't know Happy. Really don't know anymore."

"Are we heading back to the tower?"

"Please."

Tony had not been at the tower twelve seconds before he was slammed face first into the stone floor on his living room. Groaning, Tony tuned onto his side and blearily opened his eyes. He could make out a figure looming over him.

"JARV-URGHH!" His throat was instantly taken into the stone grip of Bucky Barnes, who easily lifted him off the floor. "Did it please you?" Bucky asked through clenched teeth. "Did you get some sick rush of satisfaction as you did this to Loki!?" Tony stared at the man, unable to answer. With a snarl, Bucky threw Tony back to the ground. Tony groaned as his back made contact the hard floor, arching in pain. Bucky was upon him in a flash, striking him with all his strength. One, two three times. Tony's lip slip open, coating the Winter Soldier's fist in its scarlet hue.

"You think you have any right to touch him?" Bucky hissed, while Tony spit a glob of blood out of his mouth. "You did the sam-same thing." The man sneered, his teeth coated in red. " Bucky struck him again, causing the man's head to strike the hard floor.

Dazed, Tony blinked, stars filling his vision. He could hear Bucky snarling something at him, but could not make out his words. He could hear JA.R.V.I.S urgently warning the soldier. He could hear another voice, frantically yelling.

Steve?

And everything went black.

Steve roughly hauled Bucky off of Tony and shoved him away.

"Bucky! What are you doing!? Have you lost your **mind**!?" Steve yelled, kneeling beside Tony and checking his pulse. Tony groaned, but did not wake up, blood dribbling down his chin. Bucky watched in silence as Steve hefted Tony into his arms and carried him to the couch. The captain turned and stared at him in confusion.

"What was this about?" He asked motioning to Tony. Bucky stared back blankly, and Steve shivered at the resemblance to the mind controlled man he once was.

"I'm just giving him a taste of his own medicine." Bucky replied calmly. Steve stared. "What are you talking about?" He demanded but Bucky merely shook his head. Ignoring, Steve's calls for him Bucky turned and stalked out of the room and into the elevator. Consequences be damned.

He should have locked his door. He should have left the tower. But he had nowhere else to run to. So his room seemed the most logical. He should have known that either Loki or Steve would find him here. And by the light slow footsteps, he instantly knew who stood at his door. "Steven told me what you did." Loki murmured from the door. Looking up, Bucky nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt the love of your life." He stated pretending not to see the way Loki flinched.

"James…"

"No. Don't start." Bucky stood and walked towards the window. Loki stared after him. "Why did you come here?"

"I wanted to thank you." Loki replied softly and Bucky snorted. "Oh really? I beat the shit out of your one true love and you want to thank me for it." Loki closed his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for caring enough to defend me." He looked down at the floor unable to look the man in the eye. Bucky turned to face Loki.

"Loki…" He began slowly. He did not even bother to finish, to wrapped up in his own thoughts. He looked Loki over, seeing the shirt Loki wore covered the damage Stark had done to his throat. He watched as Loki slowly approached him, his movements rigid.

He slowly sat down beside Bucky, not looking at him. "Love is fickle is it not? It has been the excuse of murders, rapes and wars. It has shaped peoples very lives and sometimes it burns them." Bucky remained silent. "But of course love and hate and possession are very warped. "The need to have someone, despite all obstacles. The need to control their every move. I suppose love is dangerous in those senses. You fight and fight and fight it, but in burns you in the end, no matter how much you wish it wouldn't." Bucky looked down at his lap.

"And sometimes, you love once and it ends in pain, so you never want to love another again. Sometimes you want to just forget. But they won't let you. They pull at you until you cannot even consider moving on. Because there is always that hope that perhaps you are still cared for and thought of. That it was not all for naught. Tears gathered in Loki's eyes. "And I'm sorry I've not done enough to show you that I appreciate you. I'm sorry that I've hurt you."

Bucky looked at Loki. He watched as Loki blinked away the tears. Silently, Bucky watched as Loki moved forward and pressed his face against the man's neck. "I'll try harder Buck," Loki murmured against Bucky's shoulder. "I don't want you to give up on me."

"I haven't." Bucky finally replied softly. Finally pulling Loki against him and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm still here." He murmured against Loki's temple.

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Thor's return to Midgard was in grim silence. He stiffly made his way towards the tower. Hammer held tight in his hand. Thunder roars overhead but he hears none of it. By the time he enters the tower he is water logged. He entered the elevator, his face set in stone.

The elevator stopped on his own floor and he exits. He grabbed his phone off the counter and dialed Loki's number. Loki answered after the first right, his voice sounding strained. "You're back?" He asked.

"Aye and I wish to see you." Thor stated softly.

"I'm on James's floor. I'll be right down." Loki murmured after a pause. Thor nodded. "I will talk to you soon." He hung up and set down the phone. He had made it into the kitchen, when the elevator pinged and opened. Loki entered Thor's floor looking haggard and confused.

"You sounded upset." Loki stated approaching his brother. "Have I done something to displease you?" He asked. Thor noticed the way his hands fluttered nervously at his throat.

"I am not cross wit you brother. I am just cross." Thor stated. "You appear tired brother. Is something the matter?" He questioned and Loki shook his head. "You've missed a lot in these last couple of days." He murmured and Thor nodded. "I have also learned a lot." He stated calmly. "Come sit." He ushered Loki to the beige couch. Loki did so, looking at his older sibling in curiosity.

"What's happened Thor?" He questioned unblinking. Thor opened his mouth to reply, when he spotted a smudge of purple on Loki's neck. Before Loki could protest, Thor was approaching him and gingerly moving Loki's hair out of the way.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned softly. Too softly for Loki's liking. Loki pulled away. " Lying would do him no good anymore. "Stark." He replied watching the rage that filled Thor's brilliant blue eyes. Thor pulled back, ready to go after Tony but Loki grabbed Thor's arm yanking him back.

"Don't Thor!"

"HOW DARE HE LAY A FINGER UPON YOU!" Thor snarled.

"Thor-"

"And you-and you _defend_ him!?" Thor question in incredulity. "Not him you tit. You can't just go smashing in Stark's head."

"I will do far more than that!"

"Thor no! James has already gone after him!"

"Good, then he will not be able to run away!" Thor declared turning towards the door and Loki, like a child jumped to his feat and leaped on Thor's back in an attempt to wrestle him to the ground. Thor easily could have tossed Loki aside, but opted for his struggling to cease.

"Get off Loki."

"No.' Loki snapped back childishly.

"Loki."

"Thor."

"Dammit Loki he cannot get away with this."

"And he hasn't Thor. Trust me. Now calm down…calm down have a seat and tell me what you started to earlier." Loki softly advised Thor. Thor slowly and reluctantly relaxed. Once he was sure Thor would not bolt, Loki slid off his back. He allowed Loki to drag him back to the couch and force him to sit. Loki took the seat next to his brother and stared at him.

"You are calm?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Loki!" Thor snapped and Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine. Now tell me what you were going to." Thor closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I arrived to Asgard with Sif and Lorelei. Sif took her away and Heimdall called me aside. He had not gotten the chance to before, but he needed to give more information I had asked earlier."

"What information?" Loki asked softly and Thor turned to Loki, his face open and pained. "The identity of the person who attacked and lit you on fire."

* * *

Tony lay in his bed that night. An ice pack pressed against his face. He stared up at the ceiling in silence, willing himself to sleep. Sleep eluded him once again. He sat up and grabbed his phone off the dresser, thinking playing Angry Birds for a while would help him.

He had 17 messages. All from Indries. Tony scowled and tossed the phone aside. Tony groaned and turned on his side. The swelling on his face was bad; Steve had gotten him into bed and forced him to take some pain medication. "JA.R.V.I.S, can you make a call to Rhodey?"

No answer.

"Jarv?" Tony called out again.

"He won't answer." A soft, feminine horribly familiar voice calls out. Looking up, Tony catches sight of Indries's smug smiling face. "What did you do?" He asked softly. Indries who had been leaning against the doorframe pushes off and saunters over to Tony who backs up, his hands reaching for his gauntlet.

"I wouldn't bother with that Tony. It's been disabled."

"Disabled my ass!" Tony snarled, desperately attempting to get it to work. It wouldn't and he heard Indries tsk. "You always were too stubborn." She cooed. Tony quickly got to his feet. "Get out." He snarled and Indries hummed. "I don't think so."

Tony took a step towards Indries, when a burly figure appeared behind her and advanced on Tony who quickly backed up. "Whoa shit. So this must be the cousin." He murmured. Indries offered Tony a sweet smile. "Yes. He's very protective of me as you can see."

"And proficient at stealing baby corpses." Tony stated coldly. Indries shrugged. "Everyone needs a hobby." She stated casually and Tony winced. "_Fuck_ you're insane." He stated and Indries pouted. "You're no fun Anthony." She stated. Her cousin shifted and Tony's eyes swiftly darted to him. It was only a moment but it was all the time Indries needed, to charge forward and plunge a syringe into Tony's throat. Tony gagged, falling to his knees. He heard Indries let out a throaty chuckle and slowly walk around him, like a predator around its prey.

"Oh Tony," She softly breathed. "That must have hurt." Tony fell forward, his face landing against the floor as his eyes began to lose focus.

"Th-the fuck you do?" He cried out. Indries shoved him onto his back.

"I didn't want to have to use this." Indries cooed, straddling Tony's sluggishly struggling body. "You had been doing so well Anthony. But I suppose all things must come to an end. Don't worry darling. We will be so happy together. And as for Loki…I'll ensure he never looks your way again." She stroked a finger down Tony's heaving chest, noticing his struggle intensifying.

"Yo-you can't get away with this!" Tony snarled, his eyes glassy. Indries tutted and kissed Tony lightly on the forehead. "Oh Tony, you should know by now. If I want something. I get it." Looking up at her cousin she smiled. "Now cousin I don't think you've been properly introduced to Anthony. Anthony I would like you to meet my cousin. He's quite fun when you get to know him. Gorgeous girlfriend."

Tony blinked.

"He also has quite the fascination with fires. Don't you dear?" She asked and Tony's eyes widened. "Y-you one who at-att-atked Loki."

"**Very** good Tony!" Indries exclaimed in pleasure, clapping her hands. The man smirked slowly. "Indries you should no better than to play with your food." A voice hummed. Tony frowned. Unless the pyromaniac had a lady voice it couldn't be him. It was the voice of another woman. Tony glanced behind Indries who turned with a fond smile. A long legged blonde slowly approached, her smile beautiful and mocking. "Oh please darling. You know how I get," Indries stated with a little laugh. She approached the man and placed a little peck on his cheek. "That I do. Now this is Anthony Stark?" She questioned, looking towards tony who was rapidly losing focus.

"Why yes. Anthony I would like you to meet my dear friend. Tony Amora. Amora...Tony."


End file.
